Crazy Life we Live:
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: (details in chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

**As you may of noticed I deleted several stories**

*** Crazy Times**

*** Dash's Story**

*** Sally's story**

*** Never easy is it**

*** Pinkie's story**

*** Shadow of the day**

**Not cause I don't like them.. But I have a _better use _for them.. They're all saved in files.. I saved everything I consider the "actual story" and putting it all together in one big storu.. That way, this will be everything people need to know for crossovers or whatever.. As this is all the stuff I consider to be _canon.. _Would explain all the timelines as well.. **

**I always wanted to make it into an actual story.. When Figment closed on me, Fanpop became my option.. I than decided, why stop there.. Lets see what people think of this..**

* * *

_1980:_

_Sadie Amber is a former babysitter of Pinkie Jones/Lancer. But her adoptive brother Lazlow tried to molest Sadie, and she ended up moving to Vice. Pinkie understandably enraged at Lazlow, for nearly ruining her friendship._

_She becomes involved in GTA Vice City, I never played myself, so don't know enough to tell how she found Tommy (though I make theory later), but I do know the ending. Sadie's there with Ken and Lance at the mansion. However Lance reveals to be working for the main villain, Sonny. Sadie seems extra mad about this, apparently Lance got her the hat she loves. Why she never got rid of it is anyone's guess. Sonny reveals that he set Tommy up fifteen years prior, and is why Tommy was in prison._

_Unsurprisingly a shootout ensues. Tommy ends up killing Sonny himself, and Sadie chases after Lance, shooting him in the leg._

_Lance accuses Sadie of being a hired gun mercenary, only in it for Tommy's money. It was true, but only at first, she grew close to him. Plus Tommy promised her half of Vice City after he took over as kingpin. As well as helping her buy a townhouse, as she spent all her money on the winnebago, but has nowhere to actually live.. So she's still just a mercenary, but at least she's loyal._

_Sadie pretends to agree to this, curious where this goes._

_Lance hands her all his money upfront, asking if she'll kill Tommy for him. Sadie pretends to agree, but suddenly shoots him in the face with her blue Heavy Pistol. "Nah!" she says dryly._

_Predictably, Sadie still keeps the money._

_After the scarface-like battle, Ken arrives, he is shocked and worried by the events, but Tommy reassures him that everything is fine, having finally established himself as the undisputed crime kingpin of Vice City._

* * *

_1989, near 1990:_

_Back in the day, Willis Huntley was made a fairly big name for himself for the large amount of arrests he made. Which eventually led to him being transferred to Los Santos for a year._

_Dave Norton was sent as his new partner. Pinkie's true mom. Kim. Revealed in Kyrat Horrors as a FIB agent, also was sent. Despite being only on the job for 2 years.. Guess she's got good skill._

* * *

_1996:_

_Alex: So, when are you coming to work for me, Detective Payne?_

_Max: You'd make me work undercover in some hellhole. Sorry Alex, Michelle and the baby come first._

_Max: See? My last smoke. It's bad for the baby._

_Alex: That's you, Max, a regular boy scout._

_Max: See you, Alex._

_Alex: Still on for Poker thursday, right?_

_Max: Like taking candy from a baby._

_Max: (Narrating) Life was good. The sun setting on a sweet summer's day, the smell of freshly mowed lawns, the sounds of children playing... A house across the river, on the Jersey-side. A beautiful wife and a baby girl. The American dream came true._

_Max: Honey, I'm home!_

_Max: (Narrating) But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking. The sun went down with practiced bravado, twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding._

_Max: Michelle, honey, anybody home?_

_Max: (narrating) I didn't like the way the show started. But they had given me the best seat in the house. Front row center._

_Max approaches some graffiti on the wall._

_Max: What the hell?!_

_Max: (narrations) Something ugly had been tattooed on the wall, a map of things to come. It was a poison syringe, a magic tag full of diabolical meanings._

_(phone rings)_

_Max: (answers it) Whatever your calling for, listen! Someone's broken into my house, call 911._

_Ivory Smith: Is this the Payne residence?_

_Max: Yes, someone's broken into my house, they're still here, you have to-_

_Ivory Smith: Good. I am afraid I cannot help you._

_Max: Who is this? [The other person hangs up]._

_Max: Hello?.. (angrily) Motherfucker!_

_Soon after, Max walks up the stairs, but something upstairs falls over and he hears arguing and a baby crying_

_Max: Michelle? [3 gun shots go off] MICHELLE!_

_Michelle Paybe: No! No! No, Max!_

_Max tries to open the door._

_Michelle: (screams)_

_Max: MICHELLE, I'M COMING!_

_Michelle: Please!... [3 more gunshots go off]_

_Masked man (likely Ivory) I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna hurt ya! It's coming. Death is coming. You're gonna die!_

_Max: (brusts open the door) (holding AP Pistol) FREEZE! NYPD!_

_Max gets into a gunfight with a few goons, and afterwards, he finds baby Rose dead._

_Max: No! No, no, please God, no. (Sees dead baby) NOOO!_

_Masked goon: The flesh of fallen angels!_

_Max shoots the remaining goons, Ivory gets away. Max finds Michelle dead._

_Max: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO!._

_Max: (narrating) Everything ripped apart in a New York minute._

* * *

_1997:_

_Dave Norton and Kim Lancer have become surrogate brothers and sisters. Especially because it's revealed Kim's husband may be abusing her. But Dave can't do anything, or he may lose his job.. Plus Kim telling him to let it go. Though Kim also admits she's pregnant with Pinkie.. Not having named her at the time. Doesn't even know it's gender._

_At the same time, Willis has to do some missions for Steve Heines. But even Willis finds Steve annoying. At one point, punching Steve, claiming there was a fly on his face (there wasn't). Willis starts doing research on Pegan Min (Kyrat Horrors) during this time. The only GOOD thing from Steve, is that Steve gave him a tip on Pegan. The CSI having been hunting Pegan a long time, Willis figures if he finds Pegan, he'll get a promotion._

* * *

_1998:_

_After 2 years of searching. Max and his partner/close friend Alex Baldee eventually find out that drug lord Ivory Smith was responsible for that horrible night, and being Max Payne, he wanted revenge._

_But one stormy winter night, Payne and Balder are ambushed by Ivory's double agents, working at the cop force. During which, Balder is shot and killed by a hidden assassin, later revealed to be Ivory himself. Payne is soon framed for Balder's murder and is forced to run from the police. Ironic, sense he is a cop himself._

_But either way. Max retired after losing faith in the law system. And searched in vain for Ivory for the next 2 years._

* * *

_2000:_

_Kim and her husband need to accompany Willis to Kyrat to catch Pegan Min._

_Pinkie was already born by now. And baby Pinkie was given to Dave Norton, so he would take care of her for a few weeks. Dave does his best, but he himself is called down to North Yankton to meet a new client._

_Max Payne. The man Dave is needing to find is found outside a bar, chugging down a Jack Daniels._

_"Are you Max?" Dave asked._

_"Yes.. You must be Dave."_

_"So you're the man looking for Ivory.. What do you need me for? You need leads?"_

_"Yes.. But that depends.. I have a lead.. I found the corrupt cops that framed me for murdering my friend Alex.. Wanna shoot up the place?" Max asked._

_"Well.. It'll probably kick me in the ass later.. But fuck it" Dave said, pulling out his AP Pistol. Max is shown to have a M1911 pistol, but in the back of his truck he reveals to have a Carbine rifle, and he pumps it, before walking in._

_The 4 cops are drinking and laughing at a joke. Max and Dave burst in._

_"Remember me," Max said._

_Frightened, they all grab for their pistols, but within seconds, Max shoots all 4 of them. The last one left was shot in the stomach and leaning against the corner of one of the walls._

_The bartender grabs for a double barrel but is shot by Dave._

_"Wait, that's it?.. Kinda anti climatic" Dave admitted._

_"Maybe.. But whatever" Max said, throwing away the Carbine rifle and approaching the remaining one. Pulling out his pistol instead._

_"Where's Ivory Smith?" Max demanded._

_"I don't know.. I haven't seen him in years" the man said, weakly._

_"Well, guess you're of no use to me," Max said, pointing the pistol at him._

_"Wait Max.. We can make an arrangemen-"_

_Before the guy finishes, Max interrupts him with a bullet to the head. Slightly off view. But the blood spray is shown._

_Dave isn't sure what to say. Isn't disturbed. Just has nothing to say._

_"... Alright, let's do your thing," Max said, after a silence._

_"Alright. I do some research, and ask around" Dave said._

* * *

_2003:_

_Dave found Michael Townley, who claims to have Ivory's location. As part of the exchanges for faking his death._

_"Look Dave, I just don't trust this guy, he's gonna sell out his own best friend" Max said._

_"Hey, Trevor is NOT my friend" Michael said, which to Max, only came out as cold._

_"Fine.. But I'm not comfortable with this." Max said._

_Dave threw some body armour on Michael._

_"Look Max, he has information on Ivory, just do this, and he'll give you it" Dave said._

_"This armour better work." Michael said._

_"Yeah, maybe we should test it," Max said._

_"Yeah, same way your wife practiced her fake orgasms when yo-"_

_Before Michael finished, Max fires his M1911 at Michael, hitting the body armor._

_"Bro, that was an amazing aim!" Michael cried excited._

_"What are you talking about.. I missed" Max said dryly._

* * *

_KYRAT:_

_2001:_

_Willis, Kim, and her unnamed husband ally with the Golden Path, like Pinkie and Carly in the future. Which honestly leaves into question if they are actually good._

_2003:_

_Kim alone is sent into Pegan's house, stealthy killing guards. But finding Pegan himself. Pegan simply charms her, saying how pretty her red hair and blue eyes are. Both of which Pinkie also had. Though Kim has short, tomboy hair.. If Walking Dead is any factor, it's probably by her husband's choice, not hers._

_Somehow Pegan is aware of her abusive husband. Even Willis doesn't know this. Only Dave. Who might have had a crush on her a little.. But mostly he sees her as a sister._

_During this time the guy's name is finally revealed.. Jeff._

_Either way, Pegan uses her abusive nature as a ploy to get Kim to switch sides. Being a little weak, mentally, Kim agrees._

_2004:_

_Over time, Kim and Pegan secretly start a relationship. At first he was just using her, but now Pegan truly does love her. And they might have had a child, but it's not known for sure._

_But Yuma becomes jealous. And signifying her role as a villain, it's her who tells Willis, who after finding proof. Believes in his own mind that Kim is betraying orders. And tells Kim's husband. But he doesn't expect the man to react to this the way he does. With plans of killing Pegan's daughter. On suspicion it might be Kim's.. Again, if it actually is, is anyone's guess. Though Pegan himself would say it is._

_2004:_

_Kim is seen feeding Pegan's little daughter. Which is presumably hers as well. Pegan is seen cooking some eggs._

_All seemed peaceful._

_But suddenly Jeff kicks down the door, high on cocaine. Willis is trying to calm Jeff down. Both men holding combat shotguns. Though Willis only wants it for scare tactics. Jeff.. Not so much._

_"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Jeff screamed at Kim. Making her jump._

_"IS THE BABY YOURS!?" Jeff screamed._

_"I'm not sure.. We think so.. But Jeff, I'm sorry, I was wea-"_

_Suddenly Jeff uses the shotgun to smash her in the face, breaking her nose._

_"Mommy!" Cried the little girl. And she ran for Kim._

_However Jeff in his cocaine induced rage, shoots the child point blank. Blowing her head off, and blood spraying everywhere._

_"NOOO!" Kim screamed, and she punched Jeff, who in return whacked her with the shotgun._

_"I'm sorry Kim.. But that's what happens to a whores child" Jeff said coldly. Even Willis is taken aback. He wasn't expecting that._

_Suddenly Kim does what she probably should have done years ago. She pulls out a knife and stabs Jeff in the stomach. Jeff screams in agony, and Willis shoots her in the arm. Now seeing her as a threat._

_Kim throws Jeff at Willis and runs for it, Willis chasing after her._

_Jeff, still alive, points his gun at her from the window and would have killed her but suddenly Pegan appears with the still hot frying pan, smashing it into Jeff's face._

_On the ground, Jeff screams in agony, his face badly burnt. But Pegan began whacking him over and over and over. Clearly enraged.. For obvious reasons._

_Kim runs to a 4 wheeler. Willis chasing her. Kim pulled out her standard M1911 pistol shooting at Willis but only had 4 shots left but still managed to distract Willis as he jumped in cover. Kim threw her empty pistol at him and made her escape. Willis shoots for the wheels but she gets away. Willis also finds a 4 wheeler, continuing the chase._

_Willis chases Kim to where she left a water plane. And she managed to stay far enough ahead and ran for the plane._

_Near it she is nicely greeted by Royal Army soldiers. Guess they now see her as an ally._

_"Mrs Lancer, what's the ru-"_

_"I need that plane.. I need to flee.. Kill the man after me! PLEASE KILL HIM!" Kim cried in panic._

_Not asking questions, the 4 men nod in acceptance, one tossing her a key, and all 4 grab their AK47's. Firing at Willis who jumps into cover, waiting for a clear shot._

_Kim manages to get away, as Willis quickly guns down the 4 soldiers._

_"SHIT!" Willis cried angrily. But quickly finds another plane nearby. The same one he had when Pinkie met him._

* * *

_MEANWHILE:_

_"Are you sure about this baby? It sounds risky" Amanda said, but in her nice days._

_"I don't have a choice anymore Amanda.. But we planned it.. Trevor will never know" Michael said._

_"Well.. Be careful" Amanda said, hugging him. Before she hears a horn from an impatient Trevor outside._

_"This is it," Michael said, grabbing a ski mask from his actual skiing equipment.. He didn't have to buy one._

_"I love you Amanda" Michael said before leaving._

_Inside the van, the 2 carbines and the shotgun are tucked in the back. It's unknown how they got them though.. Maybe just legally bought for all we know._

_The truck with Michael, Trevor and Brad pulls in front of the bank. Putting on their ski masks._

_Brad Snider comments on how Mike was unusually quiet throughout most of the journey. Michael just says "a lot on my mind"._

_Everyone gets out._

_"Alright, find us a less suspicious vehicle and meet us at the back" Michael said to the unnamed driver. Who simply nodes._

_Everything in the bank is normal. But suddenly the masked three-o burst in._

_Brad fires his shotgun into the air. "You all know the drill! ON THE GROUND!" Brad screamed, as intimidatingly as he can. Everyone goes down, except one frightened woman who is slow to catch on. Brad throws her down. "Get down there!" Brad cried, a Christmas tree in the background._

_"Alright, everyone pays attention, no one gets hurt!" Michael cried, trying to sound as professional as he could._

_Trevor violently smashes on the glass of the bank teller. "OPEN THE DOOR! OR YOUR GET WORSE THAN HURT!"_

_Jasper the security guard opens the door._

_"FINALLY!" Trevor screamed, bursts in, smashing his gun into Jasper._

_Trevor: SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_"Come on, hands behind your head!" Michael cried, throwing up Jasper once Mike and Brad entered the room._

_" C'mon mister, we're giving you everything you want." Jasper said weakly, his head bleeding._

_An employee reaches for an alarm._

_"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Michael cried to the employee. Who, knowing they would kill him, stopped. Michael kicks Jasper back onto the ground._

_Female Employee: I'll do it. I'll do it. Oh God._

_Brad heads through a door while Trevor pushes the female employee into an office._

_"Sit tight. I'll handle the plastic."_

_"Don't blow yourself up." Michael, said, holding the hostages at gunpoint._

_Trevor (off view) In the back! Come on!_

_Male Employee: (to Michael as he's ordering them into the back room) Leave us alone.. We didn't do shit to you!_

_Brad closes and locks the door._

_Trevor runs in. "Charges set!"_

_"I'll make the call" Michael said, using his phone to set the charges. Which then explodes on Q._

_"ALright, we're gonna do this!? Haha! SHOW ME THE MONEY!"_

_"Slow and steady T.. Slow and steady"_

_Michael, Brad and Trevor are all putting stolen cash in travel bags._

_Trevor Philips: There's enough here for us all to enjoy!_

_Michael Townley: Depends on how you look at it._

_Once Michael steps out after Trevor, he is grabbed by that guard from earlier. Jasper, who grabs Michael hostage with a pistol, unmasking him._

_"I saw your face, I remember you!"_

_"Forget a thousand things everyday pal.. Why not make this one of them" Michael said, a quote that later comes back to haunt him. As he impulsively said it at the jewelry robbery 9 years later._

_A masked Trevor is pointing his Carbine at Jasper who's behind Michael._

_"I SEE IT IN HIS EYES! HE'S CRAZY!" Jasper cried._

_Trevor shoots Jasper in the eye, killing him._

_"FUCK! You didn't have to do that!" Michael cried, kinda ungrateful when you really think about it._

_"Let's go, they'll be time for grieving later" Trevor said, unsympathetic._

_"Yeah, you got that right" Michael groaned, grabbing his dropped Carbine._

* * *

_OUTSIDE:_

_"What's this, local resistance!?" Trevor cried, seeing dozens of cop cars.. Because of course there is._

_"It ain't supposed to go down like this!" Mike cried_

_"It never is. Come on. Go!" Trevor cried, opening fire._

_Michael, Trevor and Brad begin shooting at the police officers. Starting a gun fight._

_(throughout the fight)_

_Michael Townley: This is fucked man! The thing is blown!_

_Trevor Philips: Don't be as dumb as you look!_

_Brad Snider: I ain't laying down for them!_

_Trevor Philips: Get out the way, or suffer the consequences!_

_Michael Townley: Fuck these guys!_

_Trevor Phillips: Don't be as dumb as you look!_

_Trevor Phillips: You want death!? Well here I am!_

_Michael Townley: It ain't supposed to go down like this!_

_Michael, Trevor and Brad kill the remaining police officers._

_Michael Townley: We got a window - let's go!_

_More police officers turn up and are shot at by Michael, allowing them to get towards their getaway car._

_Brad Snider: Car's up here! Let's go!_

_Trevor Philips: Move! Come on!_

_Michael Townley: Kid mighta bail. This wasn't in the job description._

_Brad Snider: No, I see him, he's there!_

_Michael Townley: Good._

_Brad Snider: Did you see that shit? I fuckin' put that bitches face against the glass, did you see that!?_

_Michael Townley: Yeah, you're a real stallion._

_Trevor Philips: Bahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbah!_

_(A police car begins chasing the getaway car)._

_Getaway Driver: Aww fuck! How'd that happen?!_

_Michael Townley: Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_Getaway Driver: Fuck!_

_(Trevor Philips begins shooting at the pursuing officers)_

_Getaway Driver: Jeez I think they're gonna..._

_(The police kill the getaway driver)_

_Michael Townley: Aw, fuck! Local yokel bought it!_

_(Michael pushes the getaway drivers corpse out the drivers door and moves into the driver's seat)_

_Brad Snider: That guy's a dick..._

_(Michael rams the getaway car into the side of the police car)_

_Michael Townley: FUCK YOU TWO!_

_(The police car is forced into a tree and explodes)_

_Michael Townley: FUCK YOU!_

_Brad Snider: WHOO!_

_Trevor Philips: WHOOO!_

_Michael Townley: Yeah!_

_(Michael begins to drive the getaway car to their escape route)_

_Trevor Philips: Come on! Let's get to the chopper!_

_Michael Townley: If we move quickly, we can beat the train._

_(Michael drives the getaway car towards the waiting helicopter as police cars drive towards the crime scene)_

_Brad Snider: Cops. Coming our way!_

_Trevor Philips: Be cool... They ain't made this car yet._

_Michael Townley: We're getting there!_

_(Michael, Trevor and Brad see a police roadblock)_

_Michael Townley: Shit! Shit! Shit! Road block!_

_Trevor Philips: Go right! Beat the train, man!_

_(Michael turns right and the car is hit by a train while going over a level crossing)_

_Trevor: (in agony) JE-SUS!_

_(The car stops next to a tree having been hit by the train)_

_Michael Townley: You guys alright?_

_Brad Snider: Been better._

_Trevor Philips: Come on! Ditch the car, alright. We can go this way to the chopper._

_Michael Townley: No, hey! Stick to the plan._

_Trevor Philips: What?!_

_Michael Townley: Stick to the fucking plan! Come on._

_(Michael, Trevor and Brad start heading to where the helicopter is supposed to meet them. They are spotted by a lone sniper.. Dave Norton)_

_Brad Snider: Where the fuck's the chopper?!_

_Michael: Fuck! FUCK!_

_Brad Snider: I'm gonna chec- (gets shot in the neck)._

_(Trevor heads for cover while Michael stays with Brad.)_

_Trevor Philips: Run! It's the fucking Feds! Someone must have fucking talked!_

_Michael Townley: Alright. Brad's gonna be fine but we gotta get out of here!_

_(The sniper fires a second shot, which hits Michael)._

_I always joke about how bad Michael is at acting. Plus there's a clear lack of blood. Which is a good foreshadow._

_But Trevor doesn't seem to notice either of these things. Luckily for the plan._

_Little known fact. According to my teacher, body armour is not able to protect you from sniper rifles. It's designed for pistol fire, and machine gun fire. any form of long range fire is too powerful. You still die.. But hey, it's just a game :)_

_Large hordes of cop cars begin surrounding an enraged Trevor, who begins violently shooting as many cops as he can. But eventually he has to retreat as Max comes up from behind, wearing a police ski mask, as he's still a wanted man, and shoots his carbine rifle, nearly killing Trevor. Who shoots back, hitting Max in the shoulder._

_Trevor grabs a fleeing woman, demanding to know where the chopper is. The poor woman does not have any idea what he's talking about. Trevor demands the cops to back off or he'll kill the woman._

_Shortly after Trevor throws her at the cops and runs off. Them chasing. The lead cop checked on the woman._

_Trevor runs into the forest, where the police lose sight of him._

_He got away._

_Some time later, at a local cemetery, a funeral for Michael Townley is held. Dave Norton, the agent who "shot" him, supervises the proceedings, whilst Michael himself observes from a distance and flicks away his cigarette._

_Max, after his shoulder is patched up. Demands Michael to hold out his part of the deal. And give his information to Ivory Smith._

_However, Michael admitted he didn't actually have any current information on Ivory, just said it so Max would help._

_Max didn't take this well. Being already on bad terms with Michael for what he believed as betraying Trevor. And now he feels Michael was wasting his time.. He probably was._

_It wasn't till several months later that Max decided to forgive Michael. But Max still moved to New Jersey the following year._

_A few days later Dave gets a text from Kim. Saying Willis is going to kill her unless he gets to where she is. Dave, not questioning it, tracks her phone a speed of._

* * *

_JUST OUTSIDE KIM'S APARTMENT:_

_"It's over Kim, you have nowhere left to hide" Agent Willis Huntley said, pointing his combat shot at Kim Lancer. Kim is wearing a black hoodie, sweatpants similar to Trevor's. And secretly has a knife._

_"You know how this goes.. I have to send you to jail.. Come quietly, and I'll testify to them to make it a short sentence" Willis said._

_"Fuck you Willis!.. You got my baby killed!.. Well.. One of them" Kim cried, secretly reaching for a knife._

_"You disobey direct orders.. You gave me no choice, I HAD to tell Jeff.. I didn't expect him to do that.. But what's done is done... I'm sorry" Willis said, actually feeling sad. Hinting he's not ALL bad._

_"Pinkie will live on.. You know she will" Kim said._

_"I'm not after her.. As long as she stays out of Kyrat" Willis said._

_"Pagan will find her one day," Kim said._

_"Just shut up already," Willis said, getting slightly annoyed._

_Suddenly Dave's car pulls up._

_"WILLIS, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dave cried, pointing his pistol._

_Willis turned to see him, and when turning back to Kim, she swung a knife at him._

_Out of reflex, Willis shoots her. Hitting her though the heart and knocking her down. He didn't even mean to do it. But that doesn't make it any less terrible._

_"NOOO!" Dave screamed, and open fired at Willis, hitting him in the leg._

_Ignoring the pain, Willis shoots back. The two go back and forth, till Willis manages to steal a car, and drive off._

_Dave, letting him go, runs to the still alive Kim._

_"P -Pinki-"_

_"She's okay.. She may never know you.. But she's okay" Dave said, not having any easy way to say it. So just said it._

_Kim tries to respond but dies of her injury.. Basically in Dave's arms. So.. Yeah._

_Dave later buries her, ironically near Michael's false grave. Michael himself later finds out about this. But Dave, not wanting to know. Makes him promise not to tell anyone.. He promises not to._

* * *

2008:

Dashlene "Dash" Lucia (age 21) and her sister Sally (23) are living together in Los Santos. Dash grew up to be a cynical alcoholic, and Sally is often considered the nicer of the two. Though Dash is still good underneath though. Dash is almost always seen wearing a black t-shirt that says Metallica on it. And blue jeans. She has very unique dark purple eyes. Sally has green ones, both eyes can be considered pretty.

"... Liberty City? I hear that place is awful" Dash said to her sister, when she suggested where Dash to move towards. Dash's backstory involves being nearly raped by her dad, which caused her to grow as a serious alcoholic, And she can be somewhat of a sociopath in truth. Sally ironically hates him more than Dash herself. As he scared into silence.

"Well.. So is Los Santos.. And at least there you won't have to worry about Dad finding you.. I'll stay here though, I'm not afraid of that creep." Sally replied.

"Fine.. I'll start packing" Dash said quietly.

Later that day, while the girls were packing in their separate bedrooms, neither were fully aware that their house was secretly broken into.

Sally went down into the kitchen to get something to eat, when suddenly the unnamed masked man grabbed her. Sally knows self defense, but was caught off guard, and wasn't able to react in time. She screamed for Dash, but the man covered her mouth.

"Shut up" the man threatened, not wanting attention drawn to him from the neighbors.

"Just give me your money, and nobody gets hurt" the masked man said calmly, as he was pointing an AP Pistol at her.

"I -I'm broke," Sally admitted, and she wasn't joking. Unfortunately, the only money they have left is being used on the plane ride.

"Hmm.. Now that's gonna be a problem" The man said, still disturbingly calm.

Sally tried convincing the creepy man to just leave, and that she's not worth his time.

"Ohh.. But you are." The man laughed.

"What does that mean!?" Sally cried nervously.

"It means.. Take your top off.. And then I'll leave" the man said pervertedly.

"Fuck you!" Sally cried angrily.

The man pistol whipped her across the head, making Sally fall over.

"I'm not joking.. Take it off NOW!" The man ordered.

Sally flipped him the middle finger, which only further angered him, and he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Sally cried in pain.

"Ohh.. And who's gonna make me" the man laughed.

"I am" came a sudden voice from behind the perverted robber.

The robber turned behind him, seeing Dash just before she wacked him violently across the side of the head with a frying pan, and the man ended up smashing his head into the corner of the stove.

"Dash.. I -I think you killed him" Sally said nervously.

Dash was surprised by this herself, she never killed anyone before. And it wasn't supposed to go THAT far.

"Well... Least he won't be harming anyone else" Dash insisted, as she helped Sally up.

"You okay?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sally replied.

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Dash arrived at Liberty City. But Sally stayed in Los Santos. Dash already visited one of the local bars, and still has a beer in her hand when she bangs into Elizabeth Torris, who seemed nice enough, and after several days Liz Torris had a favor to ask Dash. Knowing Dash is completely broke, and desperate for cash.

"I have a way you can finally make some coin.. But I warn you.. It involves illegal drugs" Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm sorry Mrs Torris.. But I'm not a drug dealer" Dash admitted.

"Don't worry dearie, it's easy.. The cops in this town are complete morons" Elizabeth admitted.

"Well.. Shouldn't I at least have some protection?" Dash asked.

"Sure.. (gives Dash a Pistol and P9o SMG) Hope you handle yourself" Elizabeth asked.

"Target range champion of 2006" Dash admitted.

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"I did alright," Dash said modestly.

"But seriously.. I never shot anyone before.. I'm not like that!" Dash cried nervously.

"When the chance comes.. You'll never really think about it.. You just do it... But anyway.. Although I don't trust this McKenny guy, hopefully it won't come to that.. My men will watch out for you Dash" Elizabeth insisted.

"If you don't trust your dealer.. Why do you trust me?" Dash asked.

"You're a nice girl, I can tell" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Dash, along with 4 men Elizabeth ordered to protect her, approached 4 mysterious men in a dark alley.

"You must be Dash Lucia" the one in the middle said.

"It's Dashlene, but whatever.. You must be Tom McKenny" Dash said.

"Can we get this over with?" Asked one of Torris's men.

"Very well, can I see the stuff?" Tom asked.

Dash nervously handed over a bag, with cocaine inside.

Tom opened the bag, seeing the drug and even sniffed some of it himself. The effect made him step back a bit.

"Liz sure gets the good shit!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, Just give us the money!" said one of Elizabeth's gunmen impatiently.

"I could.. But I'd much rather just TAKE it!" Tom laughed.

"Don't be a dick!" Dash cried, getting angry.

Tom just further laughed.

And suddenly 4 more men came out of a corner, all with Carbine rifles and killed one of Elizabeth's men as they began shooting.

Liz's other three men shot back at them, all with SMG's.

The three men with Tom also started shooting with handguns, killing another one of Liz's men. Dash started shooting at them with the P90 Elizabeth gave her, killing 2 out of 3. Liz was right, Dash wasn't thinking about it, she just did it.

During the comotion, Tom grabbed the bag of money and ran for it.

"THAT COWARD HAS OUR MONEY!" Dash cried, preparing to shoot, but then saw she had to reload.

* * *

Unfortunately, most of Elizabeth's men were killed in the shootout. But Dash managed to save one, who chased after Tom with her.

Before long Dash trapped Tom in a corner, just next to the highway.

"Give it here, give me the money." Dash angrily ordered, as she pointed the P90 at his head.

But before Tom could respond a black van pulled up, one of the passengers revealing an Uzi, and open fired.

The unnamed bodyguard pushed Dash out of the way, but he himself was shot twice in the chest.

"NOOO!" Dash screamed tearfully, and catched him before he hit the ground. She didn't know very well. But he got shot defending her, and she never had someone do that. She had to save him, she owed him that.

Tom ran for the van, still with the bag of money.

Dash angrily pointed the P90 at him, and would have got him but suddenly a guy who was in cover earlier, tackled her, and they wrestled for the gun. Dash managed to bodyslam him into a wall, and threw him onto the ground, and shot him twice in the head as he was getting back up, it felt wrong, but it was self defence. However, Dash then realized it was out of ammo, and threw it to the ground, leaving her with just her pistol. But of course when she turned back around, the van was gone.

But that was the last of Dash's worries, the unnamed man was bleeding out. Out of desperation, Dash carjacked the first car she saw, and threw the driver out onto the road.

"I'm robbing you, don't make me kill you!" Dash cried, and carried the wounded man into the passenger seat, and she speeded to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Mrs Lucia.. We are afraid your friend hasn't made it" Said an unknown doctor, as he came to Dash in the hospital's waiting room.

"Hmmm... Guess I shouldn't be too surprised.. Bad luck follows me like a friggin disease" Dash said, hiding most of her sadness.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Sally lost her and Dash's house to the government, as she couldn't pay bills. So she took to robbing houses. But makes the mistake of robbing Denise's, aka, Franklin's place.

Sneaking in, she looked through Franklin's closet for valuables, but instead she was knocked, and awake 2 hours later, only was duck taped to a chair.

"What gives!?" Sally cried.

"SHUT UP!" Franklin cried, pointing an AP Pistol at the hostage. Sally didn't even know he was there and looked over, seeing Lamar Davis there too. Frightened, Sally remained quiet.

"Yeah, you think you can just break into my friend's house and get away with it!?" Lamar cried, having been invited over for a reason unmentioned.

"I.. I never meant to hurt anyone" Sally insisted.

"That's what the ALL say!" Franklin cried, preparing to execute her. But the fear in her eyes made him slowly lower his weapon.

"What are you doing!?" Lamar cried.

"I.. I can't.. I just can't" Franklin admitted, sadly.

"Give ME the gun then" Lamar insisted, having less of a conscience.

"Hold on.. (to Sally) were you REALLY only after the money?" Franklin asked the frightened Sally, who can only nod.

"Alright.. I'll let you go" Franklin insisted.

"What!?" Sally and Lamar both cried out.

"What's your name?" Franklin asked.

"S -Sally, Sally Lucia."

"Okay Sally.. I'm Franklin, this is my friend Lamar.. We'll let you go.. But you're working for the US now.. No funny business. Or next time I WON'T hesitate" Franklin told her.

"That seems fair," Sally said, and she really meant it.

Franklin untied her.

"We better get you trained up" Franklin said, taking the three into his car, and driving to a nearby shooting range.

* * *

LIBERTY CITY / TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding her Glock17, that was earlier given by Liz, at a frightened convenience store cashier. She still needed money, as Tom took all the money from the drug deal, still leaving her broke and likely homeless. Well, would be except for Liz paying for Dash to stay at a hotel. A different way of giving payments.

However, Dash was hardly standing up straight, she was that drunk.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice, Dash turns to see a bald man with a green shirt.

"What the hell do YOU want badly!" Dash cried, as this was before they knew each other.

"Just one question... Does this place sell Dr Pepper?" the man asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition.

"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried.

"Shoot me then" the bald man replied, proving how unafraid he is.

"Fine," Dash said, preparing to shoot him, but he grabbed the gun from her.

"Too slow bitch!" He laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head, knocking her down.

"Thanks" The cashier replied.

"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" The man asked.

"We have some in the back" The lady replied.

Not long after, Dash awoke.

"You hit me!" She cried.

"You're lucky that's ALL I did" The man replied.

"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added.

"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in surprise.

"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else do you think I didn't shoot you back there?" He replied.

LATER:

"Ohh... My head" Dash groaned, already hung over, and it has only been a few minutes since she was spared by that weird Irish stranger.

"You okay Mrs?" came a sudden voice.

Dash looked over to see a young looking, red haired girl.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Kate McReary" the girl replied.

"I'm Dash Lucia.. But I'm not really in a talking mind, if you don't mind" Dash replied, not feeling like meeting anybody today.

"Oh come on Mrs Dash, it's not very often I get to hang out with another girl" Kate said playfully.

"Well look somewhere else Kate.. That Irish guy should have killed me" Dash said.

"Packie?.. You mean my brother Packie?" Kate asked.

"Probably.. I don't care what his name was.. He made a mistake not killing me" Dash replied, showing how deeply depressed she is.

"Oh.. Your just like my brothers? Why you all have to be so miserable?" Kate laughed.

However, Kate soon stopped laughing, after Dash tells Kate, about Sally being miles away, and of her abusive father.

"Man.. You DO need a friend" Kate said sadly.

"I don't have time for that crap" Dash said, starting to leave but Kate ran up to her, saying they should hang out together.

"(sighs).. Fine, my car's over here" Dash said, leading Kate to her blue BMW.

Kate opened one of the doors and a large amount of empty beers fell out.

"Jesus" Kate thought out loud.

"What?" Dash asked.

"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied.

"So... How about a bar?" Dash offered.

"Umm.. (looks at all the bottles surrounding the car) Probably not" Kate replied.

"Fine.. What about Burger shot?" Dash asked.

"Not a fast food fan.. But sure, guess it'll be okay" Kate replied.

Dash replied with "Great bec-.. (car pulls in front of her). (sudden anger as she rolls down the window) HEY! OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE!.. (throws bottle at the car) BITE ME!.. (suddenly calm again as she looks at Kate) so you want some music?"


	2. Chapter 2

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

"So where are we going?" Niko asked.

"I got this meeting over on Joliet Street. There's a rifle up on the roof of the place next door. You need to go up there and make sure nothing goes wrong" Packie said, as he and Niko were meeting for the first time.

"I suppose I can handle that," Niko insisted.

"Great.. Though this isn't MY deal.. It's someone else's.. Someone who owes Elizabeta a little bit of money... I'm supposed to be watching over the person, the same way you're watching 'me'.. You're me guardian angel, boy" Packie said.

"If you and this stranger don't trust these guys you're doing the deal with, how come you trust me?" Niko asked.

"You got a good luck about you and I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie replied.

"If you say so," Niko laughed.

"Anyway.. You better get going, the accomplishment is meant to be arriving soon" Packie replied.

Niko nodded, and drove off to the roof.

* * *

Eventually a blue Volkswagen came to pick up Packie. Whatever one it is my sister has in real life.. Only blue.

"Oh.. It's you again" Packie said, seeing the driver.

"Hello Packie" Dash replied.

"How do you know my na-''

"I'm friends with Kate," Dash replied.

"Well.. As long as you're looking after her, I guess I can trust you" Packie replied.

"Anyway.. Seeing that you already know mine? What's your name girl?" Packie asked.

"Dashlene Lucia, but most call me Dash."

"Well then Dash.. Let's hope you're better at selling dope, than you are at robbing convenience stores" Packie jokes.

* * *

LATER:

Niko was seen getting into position, as Dash and Packie were still in her blue car, waiting.

Dash is seen trying to roll a joint of weed. She was still kinda hungover, and it usually helps.

"Allow me" Packie said, rolling it up properly for her.

"How'd you meet Liz anyway?" Packie asked.

"3 days ago.. I was broke, and needed money.. She's paying for a hotel in exchange for me doing work for her.. The deal went south and I was robbed, well, technically Liz was." Dash replied.

"I see... You still have that gun?" Packie asked.

"Sure do.. Well, the pistol at least." Dash replied, showing him a Glock 17.

"Nice choice" Packie replied, showing he has the same one.

Suddenly they saw four men approaching.

"Ah, finally" Packie replied, and they both got out of the car.

Dash and Packie approached the four men, but suddenly Dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the one in the middle.

"YOU!" She cried in anger and shock.

"Did you miss me sweet cheeks?" Tom McKenny, the same man who robbed her earlier, mocked.

"Where's my money asshole!" Dash said angrily.

Tom just laughed, ignoring the question.

"Let's just get this over with" Packie said, knowing from Dash's reaction, that Tom couldn't be a good person.

"You got the stuff?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do Tom.. But don't try any funny business this time" Dash said sternly.

"Oh please, like I'm supposed to be scared of a girl who doesn't even have real tits" Tom laughed, implying they are small to him. They probably somewhat are. But no more than average.

"Yeah well, nobody told you to look at them" Packie said, eyeing Tom.

"Nobody fucking asked for 'your' opinion!" Tom rudely said to Packie.

"Hey fuck you!" Packie cried out, and Dash had to hold him back.

"Look Tom.. Just give me my money, EXTRA money, because of your little stunt last time.. And I'll give you your damn drugs.. And everyone will be happy" Dash said, calmly.

"What if we don't?" Tom replied.

"Then we kill you and take the money anyway." Packie threatened.

"Not if I kill you FIRST!" Tom cried, suddenly taking out a Combat Pistol and shooting Packie in the shoulder, (though he was aiming for the head).

Dash, in response, shot Tom right in the head, giving herself some revenge. The others reached for their guns and Dash shot 2 of them though the head, but the third dodged it, and fired back at her with a 9mm Pistol.

'Where the hell is Niko!?' Packie thought to himself, as he was still bent over in agony, but still helped Dash shoot at the covered enemies.

At that moment, four more enemies came out, but unfortunately for them, Niko saw them and all 4 were gunned down before they knew what hit them.

The remaining guy knocked Dash on the ground and prepared to shoot her when Packie shot him through the head.

"Huh.. Guess that makes us even" Dash said, almost smiling at him.

"Well.. Technically I saved your life TWICE.. The first being not shooting you myself, in the gas store" Packie reminded her.

"Find.. What you want from me?" Dash asked.

"Well.. You can actually handle a gun better than I expected.. How's about working for me?" Packie asked.

"Well... I guess I have nothing better to do.. Sure, why not" Dash replied.

* * *

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

"Hey, Man, this is getting out of control. The police are all over me. I can feel them." Elizabeth said, paranoidly.

"So?" Niko asked.

"So? So?! So I'm going to go to prison, for a long time! So, my life is over! All this work... for nothing, man. [snorting coke] Being tough in a man's world... I guess I wasn't so tough, huh? Jorge turned state's... everyone's a rat!.." Elizabeth cried angrily.

"Not me." Niko insisted.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth cried angrily.

Elizabeth snorted coke before saying.

"Dash… I never should have brought that poor girl into this!"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, these things just happened." Niko insisted, though not knowing who Dash was at this point.

Elizabeth snorted more coke.

Voice: Open up, man!

"Who is it!?" Elizabeth cried.

Voice: It's the streets, man!

"Okay. Hold on." Elizabeth said, opening the door, but sadly this didn't end up being a good idea.

"Alright, man. This is what Manny's all about, man!" Manny cried, in his usual over-drama.

Jay: Manny... Manny, Manny, Manny.

"Now, word up, bitch, you betta stop slinging that shit on my streets, yo. We don't want it anymore. Hey, yo, Jay, you catching this!?" Manny cried, interrogating Lizzy.

Jay: Rolling, rolling!

"What is this Manny? For fuck's sake!?" Elizabeth cried, losing her temper even more.

"The streets have spoken. Now leave my people alone!.. (sees Niko) Yo, Niko, what are you doing here?" Manny cried.

"(shoots Manny and Jay, killing both, as they were briefly distracted) I am not in the mood for this right now!" Elizabeth cried angrily, and held a 9mm Pistol.

"Well he said he was going to bust a dealer," Niko said, examining the corpses.

"Can you help me clean this mess up? There's a doctor in Broker who can help. Come on, let's put 'em in my car." Elizabeth said.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Inside the hotel room Liz has been paying for, Dash used the money from Tom to buy some new clothes, and some burgetshot. Banking the rest.. Though also buying some weed from Little Jacob.. She never gets a house, but by this point, she might be richer than she lets on. As even after Liz's arrest, Dash still ends up keeping the hotel room.

Dash is seen eating her burger, happy at doing so. She always liked that place. She tried calling Elizabeth but it went to voicemail.

"Damn, where is sh-"

Suddenly Dash saw Lizzy Torris on the tv, and quickly turned up the volume.

TV: Mrs Torris has been arrested for drug trafficking.. But still no sign of Manny Escuela, and his cameraman.

"Oh god!.. She was all I had left!" Dash said tearfully.

Turning off the tv, Dash laid on her hotel, trying to gather her thoughts when suddenly her cell phone rang, from an unknown caller.

"Who is this?" Dash asked, a bit grumpy now.

Packie: Packie McCreary.. Remember me?

"Oh.. Sure, sure.. Kate's brother.. How is she?" Dash asked.

Packie: She's fine.. Listen.. I'm sorry about Lizzy Torris, I know you two were close.. But anyway, Liz swore by you. Said your good.. And she's never been wrong before, and you're probably in need of cash.. Come to me ma's.. I have some work for you.. And the money is good, trust me.

"Fine, give me an hour, maybe a little more," Dash said, and hung up. She headed towards her shower.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Dash arrived at Packie's house. She is now seen wearing a dark grey hoodie, and a dark green toque hat over her long unkempt black hair.

"Packie.. I'm here." Dash said, letting her presence be known as she entered the front door after Kate let her in.

_Packie: (voice) Great! One sec.. (loud gunshot heard) Francis, you rat bastard! Come near my fence again, and that'll be your head!_

_Francis: (voice) Eh, Shut up!_

"I -Is this normal?" Dash nervously asked Kate.

"Unfortunately, yes" Kate replied.

Dash entered into the room Packie's voice was coming from, seeing him holding a Combat Shotgun, and firing it outside of a window, trying to scare off his brother Francis. Who is off view the whole time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Packie screamed, firing another warning shot.

_Francis: (voice) Oh, big man, with the big shotgun.. Like we don't already have THOUSANDS of those at the police station!_

Packie shoots and merely misses Francis.

_Francis: (laughs) You shoot like an old woman!_

"I.. I should come back another time" Dash said, trying to leave.

"No. No.. It's fine, stay.. Were only joking around …''

Suddenly there was a gunshot from outside, and Packie and Dash both ducked, as the window broke.

"SHIT!" They both cried.

_"How do YOU like it Packie!" Francis cried, revealing to have his own Combat Shotgun._

"I.. I really think I should go!" Dash said, getting more frightened.

"No. No.. I.. I need you to pick up my drugs.. I'll pay you. And this (shoots bullet at Francis) BASTERD is threatening to call his cop buddies if I fuckin leave this room!.. Can you do it!?" Packie asked.

"(sighs) Fine.. But you better not be setting me up" Dash warned.

* * *

Shortly after Dash returned to Packie's and rang the doorbell.

_Kate: (shouting) Packie, the door!_

_Packie: (shouting) Here's a crazy idea Kate, ANSWER IT~!_

_Kate: I can't, I'm busy!_

_Packie: (shouting) I'm busy too, so you answer it!_

_Kate: (shouting) I can't! I'm on the toilet!_

_Packie: (shouting) For fuck sake, I don't need to hear that! Can't you just say, I'm busy!?_

_Kate: (shouting) I said I was busy! But that wasn't "good enough" for you!_

_Packie: (shouting) You know what! I hope it's one of those home invasion deals, AND THEY SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD!_

_Kate: (shouting) Well, if it's a home invader, don't tell them I'm on the toilet!_

Packie answers the door.

"Hey, hey, you made it!" Packie cried excitedly, and gave Dash a hug.

_Kate: (shouting) Who is it!?_

"It's Dash!" Packie shouted back.

_Kate: (shouting) Well bring her inside! We don't need bugs!_

"The bugs only come here, BECAUSE YOU'RE THEIR QUEEN!.. (calmly to Dash) So how was your drive?" Packie replied.

"It was fine, here's the stuff" Dash said, handing him a bag.

"Did the deal go well?.. Any problems?" Packie asked.

"No.. It was fine" Dash replied.

"Good, good, I'll put the money in your account when I get a minute." Packie said.

"Sure," Dash replied.

"But anyway.. My brother Gerald heard about you needing money and all.. He wants to speak to you, he's in the kitchen" Packie said, examining the drugs in the bag.

Dash went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Gerald.

"Ahh. You must be Dash.. Your friend Elizabeth Torris told you about your abilities.. Don't want them wasted by working for my idiot brother" Gerald jokes.

"He's not so bad," Dash insisted, still wearing the toque.

"I know.. I was only joking.. In truth you probably will be working with him again, but not yet.. Wait till his real jobs start coming" Gerald explained.

"But anyway.. Packie said you can handle a gun. That's a nice start.. But if you're gonna be a McReary.. We need to know we can trust you" he added.

"How do I do that?" Dash asked.

"Well, Packie's buddy's Gordon Sergeant and Michael Keane are in a bit of a jam.. You mind helping them out?" Gerald asked.

"I'll do my best," Dash replied.

"Good.. Take this.. You need it" Gerald said, handing her a combat shotgun.. Which can often be Dash's weapon of choice.. At least on the 4th.

* * *

LATER:

Dash found Gordon and Michael trapped by a rival gang, and helped them clear the area, using her shotgun.

"Thanks doll" Gordon said, as she drove them back.

"Don't call me that," Dash warned.

"Well, pretty girl like you sho-

"I don't like being hit on, so please don't" Dash growled.

"Wow.. Sassy one, huh.. That just makes you hotter" Gordon laughed.

"You want to walk!?.. Then please stop talking!" Dash cried out.

"Mr McCreary, I brought your friends where they needed to go" Dash said into the phone.

Gerald: Good girl.. Packie was right about you.. Good thing Francis is too busy to interfere with the wait now.

"Busy with what?" Dash asked.

Francis: Paying some loser thug to do his dirty work.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN EAST HOLLARD:

Niko: (calling Francis) I'm outside the project, where is he?

Francis: Should be on the second floor, keeps an eye on all his boys from up there. The guys you see are gonna be working for that scumbag in one way or another.. Anyway, these projects all got the same layout, a staircase leading up on either side. Try to get off the ground floor before getting violent.

Niko: Violent? Me?

Francis: Yeah you. Remember, you're doing a real service for the community by getting rid of this scumbag!

Niko: Francis McReary is the community now? You're starting to sound like your friend Manny.

* * *

Niko fights to the second level, then chases Clarence up to the roof, using an MP5-SMG as his primary weapon in most of these stories.

"Yo, yo, yo. Man, you got me, chill. I surrender. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?" Clarence asked, surrounding his gun, and going onto his knees.

"This isn't my choice, the police want you dead" Niko said, holding the SMG at Clarence's head.

"Yo, it's that rat cop McReary. Ain't it? He doesn't like a younger brother with ambition. Tell you what, I'll reform. I'll get out of the game. Get a GED or some shit. Make something of my life. McReary is going to think I'm dead. Word. Come on, boss. Don't kill me, boss. I'm too young to die. Please. Please!" Clarence bagged.

After some thought, Niko forced himself to kill Clarence anyway. shooting a bullet through the man's face.

"Sorry," Niko said, feeling empty inside.

Niko: (still feeling regret) He tried to convince me to let him go. Said he's got out of town.. I finished him anyway.

Francis: Good move. You shouldn't trust a word that comes out of that scum's mouth. The streets are a little bit cleaner now he's gone. One percent - it's all we can hope for.

Niko: Whatever you say. They don't look much cleaner from where I'm standing.

* * *

4 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER:

"All I'm saying is that we'll all be judged in the end, all of your brothers... and you, Patrick.. And you, Kate!" Maureen McReary said.

"Who's going to judge Kate!? What would she win if they did? Virgin of the year?" Packie laughed.

"I'm thinking maybe you can catch VD for both of us, Patrick" Kate mocked.

"Fuck you, Katie!" Packie laughed.

"Language," Maureen said.

"Sorry, Ma" Packie replied.

Niko enters the house. Wearing his trademark outfit.

Packie saw him, and got up while saying "Oh, there he is, Mr. fucking crazy man... you wanna beer?"

"No," Niko replied.

"Good. 'Cause I ain't fucking got none" Packie laughed.

"Very funny. Maybe if being a drunkard doesn't work out you can be a comedian" Niko replied, causing Kate to laugh.

"Fuck off... and you Kate, fuck off outta here!" Packie replied.

"But aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kate replied.

"Fine.. That's my ma... And this is my sister. Lovely lass. Scared to bits of life. And fucking off outta here right now, before I throw a fuckin' bottle at her!

Kate: Nice to meet you.

Niko: Likewise, see you around.

Kate: Bye. [Ma and Kate leave.]

"What a girl... I think she likes you... Word to the wise, though - she didn't put out. Which is convenient, 'cause if she did, I'd have to kill you" Packie told Niko.

"Understood," Niko replied.

"Good lad.. You got any drugs on you, boy?" Packie asked.

"No," Niko replied.

"Shit!... well, probably a good thing... We got some business to take care of. Come on.'' Packie replied, leading them outside.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Okay, there's a ship coming in and we're the welcoming party.

Niko: Who are we welcoming and what have they got that makes this drive worth the effort?

Packie: We're welcoming some of our cousins from the East, but we don't know what it is that they're bringing in exactly. All we know is that it's worth a dollar or two.. My brother Gerald had word about it through this Italian, Ray Boccino. He gave us the heads up in exchange for a cut of the haul.

Niko: What makes you think that the information is legit?

Packie: First off, I don't trust this guinea for a second. We wouldn't be working for him if our family still had the same status it did back in the day. But that's another story.

Niko: Am I going to hear this story?

Packie: Anyone who hands around my family hears about the old days. Just wait... Oh yeah, Ray Boccino is a slimy motherfucker. The one thing you can rely on him for is greed. I'm too small time to be worth setting up so the one angle he can be playing is the cash one.

Niko: Makes sense.

Packie: Yeah, he'll probably try to give us a fraction of whatever this stuff's worth but it'll be a fun night.

Niko: Depends on what you think is fun.

Packie: Stealing, gunfire, car chases, all the usual stuff.

Niko: Usual for you and me maybe. The general population, I am not so sure.

Packie: General population?.. That's a prison term. Have you ever been inside?

Niko: Not in this country.. In Europe. They do things different there. Not so much of the "fun in the shower" that you guys have here in America.

Packie: Must have been a real disappointment. Bet a guy like you thought he was going to be real' popular with the lifers. Did no one pay you any attention?

Niko: As I said, the whole "prison bitch" thing is an American phenomenon. It doesn't happen on the other side of the ocean.

Packie: Well, you've got to do some time over here. See what you've been missing out on in your chaste European jails.

Niko: I'm going to pass on that.. Send me a postcard if you do some time.

Packie: Will do. Might even put you on the visitors list.

Niko: I'd be fucking touched.

Packie: You'd be touched if you did some time, that's for sure.

Niko: We would see if they'd be able to touch me, I got some moves.

Packie You're a good man, Niko. I like you. Not in a "fun in the showers" kind of way. In a male bonding, about to go rob some people, kind of way.

Niko: I think I know what you are saying.

Packie: Good man.. Anyway I would have brought Dash in this, but she's doing some work for my brother Gerry.

Niko: Dash?.. I keep hearing that name.

Packie: She's been working for Elzabeth Torris, but with her in jail, she's left working with us McReary's.. Only ones I can trust, is her.. As well as my family, some of them at least.. And people I don't know... That's why you're on this job with me.

Niko: Because you don't know me?

Packie: That, and you helped save my life.. Saving someone's life has got to count for something in this fucked up age we live in.

Niko: That depends on the life, I guess.

Packie: Tell you what, I'll snort a load of rails, fuck a lot of drunk girls, get into fights on a nightly basis and die young leaving a scarred, bloated corpse. That sound like the sort of life worth saving?

Niko: Most definitely.

* * *

Later from on top the roofs, Packie is seen placing a Red dot sight on his AK47. Niko was seen reloading his SMG.. He sticks to a SMG in this series. He's enough of a badass that it's all he needs.

"You sure that will be enough?" Packie asked, seeing his small sized gun.

"It's lighter and smaller than a rifle. And plus it got me this far" Niko replied.

"If you say so... Anyway. This is where the deal's meant to be going down.. (sees boat coming in) And here's the boat, right on time.. See those boxes on the back of the boat? They must be bringing cloned meds" Packie said, quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

Niko: Meds?

"Yeah. Stuff that'll stop housewives cutting their wrists and make their husbands get wood.. Meds, Mollis, sedatives, antidepressants - meds" Packie told him.

"Okay, how do we do it?" Niko asked.

"We'll wait until the truck is loaded, then we take it. Simple as that... I'll cover you up here.. While you're down below, 'cleaning up" Packie replied.

"These better be some good fuckin pills!.. The housewives better be grateful" Niko sarcastically replied.

Niko sneaked down to below, and once he and Packie were in good positions, Niko threw a grenade, which caught the enemies off guard and they all ran away from it, though 2 or 3 weren't as lucky and died in the blast.

Packie opened fire onto them, covering Niko, just like he promised too. And killed a good many of them.

Niko slowly shot his way towards the truck, violently gunning down anyone in his path. He even body checked one of them into a wall, and then shot him as he was trying to get up.

Before long. Packie made his way down from the roof and ran over to Niko, helping him with the remaining gunmen.

Niko threw another grenade, killing a good many of them.

"Having fun yet?" Niko laughed.

"Fuck yeah I am! Nothing like the fear of getting killed to let you know your ALIVE!" Packie laughed, as he shot at an offview target.

Before too long the duo killed all of them.

"Clear!" Niko cried.

"Damn, this was just getting fun!.. But anyway.. Let's get the truck to Ray, so we can get paid" Packie replied, reloading his AK47.

* * *

AFTERWARDS:

Ray: The stuff all in there?

Packie: Sure is. All safe and sound. Whole truck load of it.

Ray: A lotta wives and mistresses are gonna be happy when their men get a hold of those, huh? Whole city's gonna be hard in a few days time... (notices Niko) Who's this? What happened to Dash?

Packie: She couldn't make it.. So I brought someone else.. Niko. meet Ray Boccino... And Ray.. Meet Niko Bellic.. He's an absolute savior.. Couldn't have done it without him.

Niko: Hello.

Ray: So.. Niko, is it?.. You work for these mick bastards?

Packie: [quietly] Fucking guinea.

Niko: I work for whoever's paying.

Ray: I might give you a call sometime... (to Packie) Get in, Packie.

Packie: (to Niko) Eh, I'll catch you round, man. (gets in Ray's car as Ray drives off).

* * *

**I hope you guys like gunfights.. The series is chalk full of them.. I tend to focus on them a lot of the time as well..**


	3. Chapter 3

ONE WEEK LATER:

Niko: A Mafia controlled waste management plant?

Packie: You fuckin' guessed it. It's an Ancelotti operation. Ray tipped us off about a big payoff they just got. A fat cash payoff.

Michael: Ancelottis, eh? I can't tell any of those mob families apart. Ancelottis, Gambinos, Pecorinos.

Packie: It's the fucking "Pegorinos", man. We're working for them... "Pecorino" is a type of cheese... "Pegorino's" is a bunch of guido gangsters outta Alderney.

Niko: They're all Mafia though?

Packie: Course they are. Cosa Nostra and all that shit. Our family used to be bigger than all the Mafia families put together. Back in the day, that is.

Dash: Oh god. Not this crap again... I heard this speech a million times.. "The McReary's ran the city. People were scared to say their name let alone come near their place in Purgatory. Life was great. We were in charge".

Packie: It's fucking true!. I'd like to hear you tell Gerald that it's a boring story. Me brother wouldn't take too kindly to that now would he, little lady?... (to Niko) You know that Purgatory is called what it is because people were so scared of the McRearys. Did you know that, Niko?

Dash: (sarcastically) It's called that because people found McReary's stories so damn boring. Listening to them was like being IN Purgatory!

Packie: Fuck you, girl, I'll fucking come back there and kick your fucking ass in a minute.

Niko: (changing the topic) I hear that Francis McReary is your brother?

Packie: Fucking Frankie, my brother... He may have a badge, but I tell you for a fact he's as crooked as the rest of us McRearys. More so. At least we ain't fucking hypocrites. Kate's the only decent one.

Niko: I can believe that.

Packie: You know Frankie do ya? I got a story for you if you do.

Dash: another fuckin story!?

Packie: SHUT UP DASH!... So, Niko, when Francis and Gerald were growing up, Frankie became an altar boy. He swears to this day that he wanted to serve the Lord. Gerry knows the truth though. He only put on that cassock so he could pocket the change in the collection plate. Fact. That's Francis down to a fucking T. I don't even know if he realizes what a crook he is.

Niko: That sounds like the Francis McReary 'I' met.

Packie: I bet. Model community leader, my ass.

Michael: You're just worried he'll start clamping down on you, ain't ya Packie?

Packie: I'd like to see him try it. Not gonna happen with the things Gerry knows.

* * *

LATER:

"Niko, stick fuckin' close to me!" Packie cried, as he and the gang arrived at a warehouse. From there they climb over two fences, reaching a small junkyard, which is surrounded by goons.

"Let's do this!" Packie cried, as they all pulled out their guns, once again, Niko only brought a SMG.

They 4 of them quickly shot down the goons.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"(shoots dead the last enemy) That's all of them Packie" Dash said, reloading her combat shotgun.

"Great.. Let's get inside.. Niko... Shoot the lock off that door" Packie replied.

Niko: (shoots lock)

Packie: (kicks down the door) LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

"Cover me! I'll go get the money!" Niko cried out, while violently shooting enemies.

"Alright.. Michael, clear the way for Niko!" Packie cried.

"Copy that Packie!" Michael replied and began covering Niko with his AK47, as Niko ran upstairs towards the money.

Once upstairs Niko shot down 3 goons that were up there and then started collecting the money.

"Okay kids, I got the cash (gunshots) SHIT!.. Looks like we aren't the only ones after it!" Niko cried, while holding a bag full of money, and then had to jump into cover as it's revealed Italian mobsters who are also planning on stealing the money, come into the warehouse and start firing at Packie and his group.

Eventually Packie tells Niko to follow him to a boat waiting on the river to get away.

After Niko managed to avoid getting shot and followed Packie outside.

Packie: (shooting at off view enemy) Dash, you and St Michael hold the area, me and Niko swim to the boat.. And we'll meet up later.

Dash: (off view) Sure boss, catch you later.

Michael: (off view) And try to keep the money dry!

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Packie: That was fucking beautiful! We did ourselves proud. My brother Gerry is going to be fucking ecstatic.

Niko: Providing the Ancelottis don't figure out it was us that ripped them off.

Packie: Don't fucking worry about it. They'll just figure it was another one of the five families. Us McRearys are under the fucking radar nowadays. It ain't a problem.

Niko: I hope you're right for my sake.

Packie: Shut up and think about the money. If that doesn't work, think about my sister. I tell you though, you're only getting your hands on ONE of those things, you maniac, and it ain't going to be my Katie.

Niko: I'll think about the money then.

Packie: What a trooper.

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

Michael shoots 3 enemies in a row.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here anyway!?" Dash cried, throwing a grenade and killing a good many of the enemies.

"I think I saw a car over here.. Follow me sweet cheeks!" Michael cried, while reloading.

"Don't call me that," Dash said annoyedly.

"Whatever.. Just stay close" Michael replied, and he shot at off view targets, before leading the to towards a car.

But on the way, one of the enemies tackled Dash, though due to her fast reflexes she kneed him in the stomach and threw him into a wall, and threw him into gunfire, and threw him into crossfire, killing him.

"Wow.. You have to show me that some time" Michael commented.

"Sure. Why not" Dash chuckled, almost cutely.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

Niko was driving around when suddenly Packie called him.

"Hey Packie," Niko said into the phone.

Packie: Hey Niko.. I got a favour to ask?

"Sure man," Niko said.

Packie: Do you remember my friend Dash?.. Came with us to Colony Island?.. Well, she needs some help.. I'd do it myself.. But I'm kinda busy.

"Sure.. I'll come by.. Where is she?" Niko asked.

Packie: She's living in some small motel. I told her to expect you.

"I'll go when I can," Niko said, hanging up.

* * *

Niko knocked on door number 403.

Dash opened the door.

"Oh.. It's you.. Come in" Dash said, holding a light beer, and letting him inside.

"Uhh.. Nice Place" Niko said a bit sarcastically, as the room was very messy, and smelled a bit gamey.

"Isn't it.'' Dash said dryly, sitting on the bed, beer in hand.

"Well.. Anyway.. Our friend Packie said you needed some help" Niko told her.

"I'm from Los Santos you know.. And I tell you, anyone who told you that place is "paradise" is a fuckin liar!.. But.. I thought it would be better in this city!" Dash cried.

"I know the feeling." Niko admitted.

"My sister is miles away. Liz is in jail, and above it all, he's still ruining my life, even in death" Dash cried angrily.

"Who is?" Niko asked, getting his 'down to business' tone.

"(sighs).. Tom McKenny" Dash said quietly.

"Tom Mckenny" Niko said to himself.

"His remaining men found me, a damn hit team is after me!" Dash cried.

"I'll deal with them," Niko said.

"Why do that?" Dash asked.

"I'm being paid.. And besides.. You kinda remind me of myself" Niko said.

Dash sighed.

"Well.. Alright.. I think it's coming from Bohan.. Call me when you spot two black vans" Dash said.

Niko nodded and left the room.

* * *

BOHAN:

"Dash.. I see the vans" Niko said into his phone.

Dash: Alright.. Deal with them quickly. Don't let them escape!

"I'll do my best," Niko told her, and hung up.

* * *

Niko manages to destroy all the vans.

"Dash, I got them." Niko said into his phone.

Dash: Good. With this many gone, maybe the others will back off for a bit.. Either way.. I'll pay you when I can, but don't expect much more than a few hundred.''

"That's fine, I can go cheaper when I trust the person," Niko said.

Dash: By the way. We should hang out sometime.

"Sure, why not.. Talk to you soon Dash." Niko said, before hanging up.

* * *

ANOTHER WEEK LATER:

Packie: Gerald was very clear about the way things are going down, boys. Me and Michael are on the civilians, Derrick and Niko are on employee's... (to Derrick) Did you sort out the charge for the vault door?

Derrick: What's that mean? Of course I sorted out the charge. What do you think I've been doing all day?

Packie: I dunno. Nodding off with a needle sticking outta your arm?

Derrick: Patrick, you were such a sweet little boy when I left this city.

Packie You have been gone a long time Derrick.

Niko: (sarcastically) This is an emotional moment, I can feel the brotherly love in the air. Maybe we should just talk about the "job" though?

Packie: Sure smart ass... So, Derrick, you got the charge rigged up to your phone?

Derrick: Had a bit of trouble with that. Couldn't find a pager to rig the blasting cap to. Had to put the thing on a timer.

Packie: Alright, alright, we can roll with a timer. That's cool. Niko, when the door blows, I want you and Saint Michael to go down into the vault to the cash. Grab as much as you can carry.

Niko: Okay.

Michael Don't need to tell me twice, Packie. I'm ready to go. Pumped, is what I am.

Packie Thanks, Michael. Knew I could count on the dumbest member of the group to throw himself into proceedings the most willingly.

Michael: I was just saying how I'd do what you said, Packie. No need to get abusive.

Packie: There was no need for a brother and sister to get married, but your parents did that and now you're here.

Michael: (angrily) Don't bring my parents into this Packie!

Packie: But it's fuckin true! Why did a brother and sister have to get married and leave us with YOU!

Derrick: I can think of one reason they needed to get married. They were so ugly that no one else would have 'em.

Packie: (sarcastically) Nothing like a sibling's love, eh Derrick?

Derrick: Nothing like it. Nothing could make me love Francis, though.

Packie: Fucking Frankie, he'd be pissed if he could see us now.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Dash and Gerry are seen doing one of their many missions together, this time gunning their way through a small house, looking for the Albanian thug that was shown being hidden inside Gerry's freezer.

Dash shown with her combat shotgun, Gerry shown with an AP Pistol.

However, after clearing the house, the said thug sneaked over, and grabbed Gerry hostage, pointing Gerry's AP Pistol and Dash and Gerry both, threatening them both.

"Okay" Dash said, dropping her shotgun and putting her hands up, but not facing him, she was facing the wrong way.

"Good.. Now slowly turn!" The goon ordered.

ALright, alright" Dash said, slowly turning around, but half way she suddenly took out her Browning BDA and suddenly shot the goon though the head, killing him without harming Gerry.

"Phew.. Thanks for that.. You're a good shot.. I see why Patrick has taken a shine to you" Gerry commented.

"It's nothing romantic," Dash admitted.

"I know, I know.. But he's right for once.. Glad you're on board" Gerry commented.

"Thanks.. Boy. I hope he's okay" Dash replied.

* * *

"The PE4 has been molded, and is ready to explode in... Sixty seconds.. Now listen to people.. We're your friends.. Me and me brother her-"

"Why are you telling them they were brothers you idiot!.. That's gonna make it hard for them to find us ISN'T IT!?" Packie cried in sudden anger.

"I'm trying to be honest with these people.. We put them through a lot today" Derrick said, showing to be the most compassionate of all the McReary brothers.

"Fuck these people! Fuck your cause! Ireland ain't the only thing green! Dollars are two!" Packie angrily yelled, as he and his brother Derek got into an argument.

"Now you said bloody Ireland! That's gonna narrow a search isn't it!" Derek pointed out.

"Fuck you! Take the needle out of your arm, THEN tell me what to do!" Packie angrily replied.

"I'll let YOU! Tell ME what to do! When you stop shoving half of Bolivia up your nose every Saturday night!" Derek replied, just as angrily.

"MOTHERFUCKAAA!" Came a sudden voice, and Eugene Reaper stupidly pulled out a gun and shot down a, wrong place at the wrong time, Michael Keane.

Of course the news would later claim he was a hero. But the fact is. He was a complete idiot. And Packie and Derrick avenged their fallen friend when they brutally murdered Eugene for having killed Michael.

"Shit! Michael! SAINT FUCKIN MICHAEL!" Packie screamed as he saw his friend lying dead in the bank.

But the grief was interrupted by a loud bang. The vault door blew open.

"Shit! (to Niko) Get the money!.. Me and my brother will watch the kids!" Packie cried, trying to be serious again.

Niko ran down to get the money.

"Anyone else tries that shit and I'll shoot them, wait between the eyes!" Packie angrily told the hostages as he and Derek waited for Niko.

* * *

AFTER ONE LONG ASS BATTLE:

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Michael!... DAMMIT!... I coulda been nice to him for once in my fucking life!.. Kid only wanted to help!

Derrick: He loved you, Packie. He was happy you spoke to him. Didn't matter what you were saying.

Packie: Yeah, well, now I gotta explain to his folks that their son is, like, lying dead on the floor of a bank in Algonquin.

Derrick: We'll give them his cut. When your kid is living the life, you gotta expect someone to come through the door and break this sorta news.

Niko: That does not make it any easier to hear. And we aren't safe yet.

Packie: Eye on the road Niko! We don't want you to have to break no bad news to our ma!?

Niko: Neither do I.

Dash is shown to be the one who plants a bomb on Tony Black's car, not Niko.

And after following the car to where Gerry said to go, she phoned Gerry donating the bomb.

"Gerry, it's done" Dash radioed.

"Great.. But don't leave any witnesses.. make sure they're ALL dead... At the same time I'll get that Niko guy to dress up as the Albanian thug we have on ice" Gerry's voice replied.

"Why him?" Dash asked.

"He's the only one who would fit the description" Gerry's voice replied.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

"Oh Packie. I'm so sorry" Dash said, having joined Packie at a bar, and comforting him after he told of Michael's loss.

"I wish I was nicer to him.. I have to live with that" Packie said sadly.

"I know how it feels to lose someone" Dash sad softly.

"Hmm.. I guess you do" Packie said, remembering what Dash said about Sally.

"Have I ever told you, you're like a big brother" Dash admitted, after becoming a bit drunker.

"No.. But I sorta figured it" Packie chuckled.

Dash giggled.

"Cheers," Packie said, as they touched their beer bottles together.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Packie and Dash both stumbled out of the bar, both wasted.

"Oh man am I drunk.. So drunk!.. FUCK I'M DRUNK!" Packie cried.

"Shut up you drunk!" Dash cried.

"I'm not drunk! I'm sober as a lord!.. YOUR the drunk one!" Packie cried.

"Fuck you! I'm not drunk!" Dash cried drunkenly.

"You are!.. You need a intervention!" Packie drunkenly laughed.

"YOUR intervention!" Dash cried.

"I ain't no intervention, I'm Irish!" Packie cried.

"Well I'm not drunk!" Dash cried.

"Yes you are! You're drunk!" Packie cried.

"I'm not drunk!.. My name isn't fuckin DRUNK!" Dash cried angrily.

"Okay. Relax" Packie cried.

"It's not relaxing either!.. KNOW MY FUCKIN NAME!" Dash screamed.

"Your "fun" when drunk!" Packie laughed.

"FUCK YOU!.. FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKIN IRISH DOUCHEBAG!" Dash cried.

"Don't be like that," Packie cried.

"(near tears) I'm sorry!.. I'm so sorry!" Dash cried.

"Don't worry," Packie said.

"I love you Packie!" Dash cried.

"I know you do sweetie" Packie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Packie: Niko, I don't know if you've heard it but my brother, Derrick's dead.

"No shit." Niko said. Not ALL of the sadness being faked. He feels a lot of regret. He liked Derrick. But Francis didn't give him a choice.

Packie: Yeah. I just hope he was smacked out of his brain when it happened because it wouldn't have suited him to be jonesing when he died.

"There isn't any good way to go though, is there?" Niko said.

Packie: I guess not, Gerald got arrested too. They got him in the Alderney State Correctional Facility.

"Shit. They took Gerry down?" Niko asked.

Packie: Don't worry, he's always being hauled in but the charges don't stick. Come to Derrick's funeral. It'd mean a lot to the family. It's today at the Church in Suffolk. Remember to wear a suit Niko. We can't have you dressed like a bum in the church.

* * *

_Preacher: While no one is suggesting he was an angel, none of us are... that is why God put us on earth and not in heaven. The trials of humanity were sometimes too much for him to bear, but he was a committed family man, and a man of beliefs. God asks us to show faith and that is what he did, in his way. Derrick gave so much of himself and will be sorely missed by us all. Amen.. Now, if you will all please join me, in the procession to the cemetery._

* * *

"Hey Kate.. I'm sorry about your brother" Niko said, approaching Kate. Niko wearing the black suit with the red tie.

"I'm not. I'm sorry for Ma. I gave up on my brothers a long time ago. The most I ever expected from them was to put flowers on their coffins." Kate admitted.

"You have a strange family." Niko said.

"Who doesn't?" Kate replied.

"I don't know," Niko admitted.

Suddenly, without warning, gunfire filled the air, as an rival gang started attacking them at the funeral.

Packie and Niko pulled out his Glock17's, shooting back at them as they drove away.

"They'll be back.. Niko helped me defend the church.. Everyone else, get into cover!" Packie cried out.

"Packie. Let me help" Dash said, showing that she had brought her Glock.

"No!.. I'm not losing you as well!" Packie said, a bit sternly.

"But Pack-

"No buts!.. Just get inside, now!" Packie ordered.

Dash sighed in a bit of disappointment, and ran into the church after putting her gun back in it's holster.

* * *

Not long after, at least four vans, full of mobsters, showed up, and Niko and Packie open fired.

"THIS A HOLY PLACE YOU BASTARDS!" Packie cried in rage, as he shot at them, shooting one wait though the forehead, and another twice in the chest, killing both.

"Niko, are you gonna help me stop these bastards from killing any more McRearys?"

"Of course, Packie!" Niko cried, shooting at them, hitting one of them in the forehead.

Packie had to reload, as Niko continued shooting.

"As if my poor mother hasn't gone through enough, without a bunch of goons shooting up her son's funeral.. This has got to be about the deal Gerry fucked up between the Ancelottis and those Albanians!" Packie cried, now shooting again.

"You don't stay!" Niko cried, shooting at them as well.

* * *

Before long, Niko and Packie quickly cleared the area of enemies, despite both only having their pistols.

Eventually another van full of enemies raced over.

Niko shot the driver, causing it to crash, Packie shooting the other passengers with his Glock17 as they stumbled out.

"I think that's all of them.. (to the church) Everyone! Get out while you can!" Packie cried.

* * *

Packie: Only a McReary family funeral would get shot up like this! We're a cursed family Niko. I'm telling you that now.. Shit! So much for "luck of the Irish"!

Niko: How'd you figure?

Packie: Look at our fuckin track history me boy!.. Michael's dead, Derrick's dead, Francis is a rat, and Gerald is doing time.. Shit!.. Only one's I have left are Gordo and Dash!

Niko: You forgot Kate.

Packie: I coulda fucking guessed you'd bring her up. I was thinking you only kept those hitmen away from the church to protect my sister.

Niko: I did it for all of you.

Packie: Sure you did, Niko. Tell yourself you did it out of the grave of your own heart rather than for another piece of your anatomy. Which ain't gonna get used, I might add.

Niko: Were only friends.

Packie: Oh please. I see the way you look at her.. Point is.. Don't go trying to get into Kate's pants, not now.. Dash either.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

"You ok, kid?" Gerry asked, as Niko visited him from jail

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry about your brother" Niko said, ironically sense he secretly killed him.

"Ah... Me and Derrick had quite a few problems, but he was my brother. And it hurts. Poor fucking bastard... He believed in something once, which is better than me... I guess. Ah fuck, I'll miss him." Gerry replied, in a rare moment of sadness.

"How are you, in here?" Niko asked, trying to change the subject for Gerry's sake.

"Fine. Time of my life... God damn time of my life" Gerry said sarcastically.

"What are you up for?" Niko asked.

"Oh, a lot of things. Racketeering, armed robbery... (sees guard pass by) A bunch of shit I never did, cause I was always a well behaved family man who occasionally liked a drink!.. But.. Nothing more" Gerry replied.

"Of course. Like us all" Niko commented, a bit sarcastically.

"Yep... Like us all.. But the thing is, (knows the guard is still there) I think I should make some changes in my life.. Stop with the drink.. Put it down.. Stop hanging out with the wrong sort.. Can you help me do that? It is a final chance at redemption?" Gerry asked, not letting the guards on that he's up to anything.

"Look, whatever you want, I will do my best to help." Niko insisted.

"Good.. Give Lucia a call.. I need her to help with something.. She'll explain more about it.. She'll explain what I need guidance with the most... the areas where I have strayed furthest from the path... See ya" Gerry replied, before hanging up and motioning for Niko to leave the room.

* * *

Once outside the prison, Niko called Dash.

"Hello?.. Who's this?" Came a female voice from the phone, a little tipsy.

"Hey Dash.. Remember me?" Niko asked.

"Oh, sure.. Hey Niko" Dash's voice replied.

"Gerald told me to call you," Niko replied.

"Aww... I thought you just wanted to catch up?" Dash joked.

"Maybe later.. But for now, what does he need, he didn't give me a lot of information.. Guards were everywhere" Niko replied, in his usual business tone.

"Alright.. Here's the thing. Gerald trusts me more than he does most other people.. And now he wants me to kidnap old man Ancelotti's daughter... Some fake tanned, dyed haired, guido loving slut by the name of Grace Ancelotti" Dash replied, more serious now.

"What's that got to do with me?" Niko asked.

"Well.. Packie doesn't want anything happening to me.. So.. He wants you to tag along.. Keep me extra safe." Dash replied.

"Sure.. I suppose I can handle that.. What's the plan?" Niko asked.

"Well.. Meet me at the Internet Cafe'.. Gracie is selling her tasteful pink Feltzer on Autoeroticar at the moment.. We need to get online, organize a viewing and snatch that little bitch!... When we got her, we brought her to a place we got on an alleyway off Sacramento... I'll take it from there" Dash replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Niko replied.

"Yes.. But we can't let her know that we're kidnapping her near her place though.. Gerry says it's a real mobbed up area and they'll come down on us damn heavy!.. We need to play along with a test drive for a while to get her out of there" Dash replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Are you the ones interested in the car?" Gracy asked, standing next to her pink, roofless car.

That's us... Mind if we take it for a test drive" Dash replied, having Niko next to her for backup.

"Can the sexy European guy come?" Gracy asked flirtishly.

"Of course." Niko chuckled.

"You guys dating?" Gracy asked.

"No?" Niko and Dash both said, a bit embarrassed.

"So he's single!?" Gracy asked excitedly.

Niko: ... Let's just see how it goes with the car.

* * *

AFTER SAFELY LEAVING WHERE THE ITALIAN MOB CAN SEE THEM:

Niko: (whispers from backseat) Now's the time.

Dash: (in drivers seat) Right.. (turns the car to the safe house).

Gracie: (in front passenger seat) Umm... Enjoying the car ma'am?.

Dash: (suddenly serious) Yes.. But we're not here for the CAR.

Gracie: Ohh... Here for me huh?

Dash: Yes.. But not in the way I think.

Gracie: What do you mean?

Niko: (suddenly serious) She means this is a kidnapping!.. Your being kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti

Dash: Yeah.. And we don't wanna hurt you, so remain fuckin calm!

Gracie: (panics) Fuck you slut!... FUCK BOTH OF YOU!

Dash: (sarcastically) That's not calm.

Gracie: Shut up!.. (grabs her cell phone) I'm calling daddy.. He'll throw your tit-less ass in jai-

Dash: (grabs Gracy's phone) No he WON'T (throws the phone out of the speeding car, breaking it)... Now sit down and shut u-

Gracie: (tries pushing Dash off the road).

Niko: Hey! Get off her!

Gracy: (to Dash) I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CRASH, BITCH!

Niko: (angrily) I said- (points his Colt Pistol at Gracie's head) GET OFF HER!

Gracy: (releases Dash in fear of her life).

Niko: Now calm down before I pull this trigger and make you REALLY fuckin calm!

Gracie: FUCK YOU!... You're fucking with the wrong girl assholes! I'm Gracie Ancelotti and I-

Dash: (angrily punches in the face, knocking her out cold) SHUT UP!

Niko: (sighs) Peace at last... How far is the rest of the ride.

Dash: Not long. Don't worry... But keep an eye on her.

Niko: (does so).

* * *

AT THE SAFEHOUSE:

Dash and Niko both get out of the car as an unnamed man hides the car. It's worth mentioning Dash has a lot of tattoos. Most of them on her neck and arms. A small one on her chest. And a knife tattoo on her left leg. She doesn't wear nail polish. But does wear some black lipstick.. Which is admittedly a very unusual color. But does fit her raven black hair.

Unlike Carly and Blake. Sally and Dash are not twins, they look very different.. Well as sisters they probably have some similar facial figures. But it's only really noticeable if you look really closely.

"Thanks again Nicky... I'll take it from here (grabs the unconscious Gracy)" Dash said.

"The bitch better be worth all our trouble" Niko replied

"Don't worry.. Apparently her dad is loaded.. And she's our leverage towards his money" Dash replied, carrying Gracy to the lockup.

"Well he better pay quickly. I hate to think of the fight she'll put up if you try to cut her fingers off" Niko said dryly.

* * *

"Yeah.. Me either.. Later Niko" Dash replied.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

ON ROAD:

Packie: Hey Niko.. Dash.. Glad you two could make it.

Dash: Of course... So Gracie.. Remember me?

Gracie: (gagged) Yes you tit-less slut.. HOPE YOU DIE!

Dash: Yes.. We shared some good times didn't we?

Gracie: (gagged) I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!

Packie: Gracie, watch your mouth. Mrs Lucia is a good friend of mine. Don't say that about her.

Gracie: (gagged) Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.

Packie: Gracie, you're sweet. I know I'm too good for her, but sometimes a guy has got to hang out with lowlifes like Dashie here.. She's got his uses.

Gracie: (gagged) I'll give you some fucking uses!

Packie: That's right, she is definitely a bad influence on me.

Gracie: (gagged) MOTHERFUCKER!

Niko: Boy Gracie.. We should hang more often.

Packie: Hands off my woman, Bellic! Gracie and I are in love!

Gracie: (gagged) FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!

Dash: Packie, this is great. You've finally found a woman who will sit down and listen to your crap.

Niko: Yeah.. Maybe you should bind and gag all the girls you meet?

Packie: That might be okay where you're from, Niko.. But this is an enlightened society we live in. U S of fucking A!

Niko: Real enlightened.. Real civilized.. That's the impression I've got so far. An example to the rest of the world.

Packie: You know you love it, Niko. Doesn't he Gracie?

Gracie: (gagged) Motherfuckers!

Niko: Maybe Gracie ain't so different. You normally just shove so much coke up a girl's nose that she may as well be tied up.

Packie: You're in a mood, ain't ya Niko? Is it finally beginning to sink in, that my sister's chastity belt won't come off?

Niko: Fuck you!

Packie: Fuck you!

Gracie: (gagged) FUCK BOTH OF YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

"Gracie, you alright?" Tony Prince asked, pretending to be Gracie's father.

Gracie: (gagged) DADDY!?

"The bastards didn't hurt you did they?"

"Yo, she can't talk we got a gag in her mouth!" Dash told him dryly.

"Give her back, you animals! She's suffered enough!" Tony ordered.

"... Hand over the stuff" Packie ordered, as he was holding the gagged Gracie.

"Hand over Gracie... I'm here for you sweetie" Tony replied.

"JUST HAND OVER THE FUCKIN STUFF!" Packie cried out angrily.

"Alright, calm down. Both of you" Niko said, acting like the peacemaker.

"Hey ... We put the ice in the middle, we walk back. Then. You send over the girl... We leave and you pick up the stuff. Entiende?" Luis Lopez insisted. Using the newer voice, from his crossover game. As it sounds better to me.

"Sure, show us the goods." Niko said.

Gay Tony walks forward, sets the diamonds down, and steps back before saying "Come back to me, honey."

"(calmly to Packie) Let her go" Niko replied, and Packie released Gracie and she walked slowly over to Tony and Luis and they left quietly.

But suddenly, out of nowhere. Bulgarin drives over.

Bulgar: Niko Bellic, how is it that whenever something is stolen from me you are not far away?

Niko: ... I have never stolen anything from you, Mr. Bulgarin.

Bulgar: These men, the big faggot and his Dominican bitch, they stole my diamonds. And you have been trying to rob the thieves. To rob me. [translated] KILL THEM ALL!

Niko, Dash and Packie all run to nearby cover.

"I don't care what you did to that man, but we aren't leaving here without those diamonds!" Packie told Niko, as he pulled out his Glock 17 and returned fire.

Niko managed to bring his SMG, but Dash only her Glock 17, just like Packie. Niko tosses his Glock 17 to Packie so Packie can use them as duel weapons. And Packie is surprisingly accurate with them. Much like Micah from RDR2.

"Okay.. I think I know which one of them has the ice, you two over me, I'm moving for a closer look" Packie said, running down shooting the duel pistols at some goons near the stairs, climbing up them.

"Guys! Over here! Hurry!" Packie called over to Niko and Dash.

Niko and Dash ran over to Packie, a Russian gunman pointed an Uzi at them and Niko shot him twice in the chest, killing him.

"I'll be taking that," Dash said to herself, as he grabbed the dead Russian's Uzi.

* * *

Eventually the three-o shot their way across the above level. Niko and Packie shoot some approaching cars below. Dash shoots some goons who tried to sneak over. Reloading the Uzi afterward.

* * *

Eventually they cornered the man with the diamonds.

"Give us that fucking ice, you're trapped!" Packie demanded.

"Yeah.. We'll let you live if you hand them over" Dash promised him. Having to ditch the Uzi, as it was empty, leaving her with her pistol again.

"I'm screwed either way. If I don't give you the diamonds, you kill me here and you take 'em. I do give you diamonds, Mr. Bulgarin kills me later. [tosses the diamonds down onto a moving garbage truck] Don't nobody have them. Screw all of you!" The unnamed man replied.

Niko _(translated from his native language):_ Bullshit as usual.

Packie You selfish piece of cocksucking shit! (shoots the man dead).

* * *

ON THE CAR RIDE HOME:

Packie: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!. All that trouble for nothing. Kidnapping the bitch, holding onto her, fighting through them damn Russians... all of that for jack shit.

Niko: Look on the bright side, (jokingly) at least you got to meet Gracie.

Dash: Screw that. I got close to knocking her teeth out. That was about it.

Packie: Yeah.. We ain't got shit now... Maybe we was going to have to give up them diamonds to fucking Ray Boccino but we woulda got a payday. Now we ain't getting SHIT!

Niko: Yeah, but there is no guarantee we woulda made any money out of those diamonds anyway. I've got a suspicion those were the ones Ray Boccino got me to handle a while back. They're bad luck. Me and some biker had to try to sell them to a diamond dealer and it turned into a bloodbath... That was when those friends of Gracie's must have gotten them.

Packie: Stolen them from you, did they?

Niko: No, they stole them from the guys I sold them to... Shit, these diamonds have been trouble since Ray first made me take them out of a trash can for him. Is good they are on their way to a landfill somewhere. Best place for them. The population of Liberty City would have been higher if we had.

Dash: You might be right, Nicky. Whose fucking diamonds were they anyway!?

Niko: They were not Ray's, I can tell you this much. Maybe they belong to this homosexual man, Gracie's friend. I don't know. Maybe to Bulgarin.

Packie: Bulgarin, he the motherfucker who busted up our peaceful hostage exchange!? What in Christ's name went on back there anyways!?

Niko: Some time ago, I worked for Mr. Bulgarin in Europe, smuggling people across the Adriatic. A ship sunk, the cargo sunk to the bottom of the sea, I had to swim for my life. Bulgarin lost a lot of money that night and he needed someone to blame. This was one of the reasons I left Europe and came back here to Liberty City.

Dash: And now he shows up claiming the ice belongs to him?

Packie: What are the chances?

Niko: Our paths crossed back when I was living in Hove Beach as well. My cousin and I moved up to Bohan to get away from him and another man called Dimitri Rascalov.

Packie: That's a real shame, I can see you fitting right down in Hove Beach... Probably a good thing you got out though. Wouldn't meet me if you'd stayed, would ya?

Niko: When you put it like this, I'm one lucky motherfucker, Packie.

* * *

NEARLY A MONTH LATER:

"Hey Dimitri, I don't think I'll be doing this deal with you. We have other business to finish.. And now.. You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head." Niko said, pointing his famish SMG at Dimitri after having cleared the area of everyone but Dimitri himself.

"You're the one who's going to learn a lesson. People aren't going to be happy if you kill me. [translated] Stupid motherfucker!" Dimitri cried, trying to hide his fear.

"I've never been very popular, don't plan on changing that!" Niko cried.

"Niko, it's not too late, we can work this out! It was a long time ago that I pissed you off. Forget about it. I didn't mean nothing. Please. Think about Pegorino, he's got nothing without this deal. It was never my idea to set you up. Go easy on me. We were friends, remember? You don't need to do this. You're fucking a lot of people over by killing me. Hey, come on, we got history. Don't fuckin do it!" Dimitri begged.

"I'm sorry Dimitri.. But this world is better off without you!" Niko cried.

"Bu-

Niko shoots him in both kneecaps, then in the head as he was trying to get up.

"I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago. Goodbye, Dimitri."

* * *

Niko calls Roman:

"I killed Dimitri, it's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived in Liberty City on. So it seems it ends where it began." Niko said.

Roman: I guess you did what you felt you had to do. No deal, no money, no hot tubs and models. But Dimitri will not bother you again. I will see you at the wedding, yes? Remember to wear a suit.

"I'll be there Roman, don't worry." Niko said.

* * *

Niko calls Kate:

"Hey, Kate. I took your advice. I cut my connections with that man." Niko said, not having the heart to tell her what really happened.

Kate: I'm really proud of you, Niko. It must have been really hard to turn down the money and stick to your principles.

"Well it was the right thing to do. Are you coming to Roman's wedding?" Niko asked.

Kate: ... Can I bring Dash?

"I.. Okay, sure." Niko replied.

* * *

Dashlene Lucia drove Kate over to the wedding. Seems to be the time she wears a dress. It's black, which might not be a surprise, as Dash can be described as a bit of a goth, judging by how many tattoos she has, her black lipstick, and the fact she likes punk rock channels like CHANNEL X.

"I don't know about this." Dash said nervously, parking her sky blue 1995 Volkswagen Passat, odd how she preferred to spend most of her score money on the car, instead finally getting a house. As she spent the events of GTA4, either in hotels, or on Packie's couch. Before that she was using a motel Ezebeth Torris bought her, who was actually the first person Dash met in the city. And technically was Dash's intro to the crimeworld, as Dash ended up doing jobs for her, and in return Ezebeth paid for Dash's motel, as Dash was broke. That's how Dash met Packie in the first place (well that and a drunk Dash's pathetic attempt to rob a gas store). Which ended up being very helpful after Ezebeth was jailed, and Dash was homeless again. Though Packie, Dash became labeled a full member of the McCreary Crime Family, unlike Niko who only helped them out a little. She even has a tattoo saying, "Dash McCreary''. Humorously, she's not even being Irish, she's from Los Santos actually.

"Please Dash, you'll be good comfort for me." Kate said, all dressed up.

"Fine.'' Dash groaned.

* * *

Roman and Mallorie get married. The crowd cheer and congratulate Roman and Mallorie as they exit the church. Dash was more shy and stayed in the back, clapping with the crowd.

But suddenly a mysterious a black car drives past and revealed the uninvited Jimmy Pegorino, who shoots at the crowd with an assault rifle from his car window, whilst shouting "YOU FUCKING DOUBLE CROSSING IMMIGRANT SHIT!" at Niko.

Kate pushes Dash out of the way, but for her efforts Kate herself is shot through the side of head, killed instantly. Which Dash only realizes after turning back towards her, as she was knocked to the ground by her,

"KATE!" Dash cried, running over to her. Niko tries to comfort her but doesn't seem to know how to really do it, instead just looking the other way.

"SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Roman cried, near tears himself. This was his big day. And now a new friend of theirs has been shot.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Dash cried tearfully, hugging Kate's body. Getting blood on her dress, but doesn't give a shit.

"What? Oh shit. SHIT, shit!" Roman cried.

"She told me to leave it. I thought I had. I thought it was over!" Niko cried tearfully. Dash is seen hugging Kate.

"It's never over bra." Little Jacob said.

"Niko, you can't blame yourself!" Roman cried, trying to comfort him, but unfortunately it only made Niko even more enraged.

"OF COURSE I CAN! (aggressively pushes Roman) SHE'S DEAD!" Niko screamed.

"Easy, easy, easy... I your brother, man, easy. Calm down, man, calm down." Jacob cried.

"Niko, we have to get out of here! Cops are coming!" Dash cried, Brucie helping her up in an uncharacteristically calm moment.

"Go on, we take care of this, man. Leave!" Jacob cried.

"Okay! Okay!" Niko cried, still close in tears. Dash follows after.

* * *

PHONE CALLS AFTER:

_PACKIE:_

_Packie: I never thought this would happen, Niko. I never fucking thought it. Kate, sweet, innocent Katie._

_Niko: I'm sorry Packie. I was there, I tried to stop it ..._

_Packie: She didn't do nothing to nobody. It was us McReary men who were the sinners. We're paying for that ourselves, she didn't have to pay too._

_Niko: She didn't Packie, you're right._

_Packie: __I gotta be with me Ma, she doesn't have much left other than me. And that ain't much... see you, man._

_Niko: It's enough, see you, man._

_(Niko hangs up)_

_DASH:_

_Dash (drunk): Can you, can you, can you believe.. Can you believe.. Kate man._

_Niko: Are you drunk again?_

_Dash: Kate was.. Kate was like a sister.. Why wasn't it me! Kate didn't deserve it! WHY TAKE KATE!?_

_Niko: I don't know ..._

_Dash: She's dead!.. Kate, she.. I need lay down, bye Niko (hangs up)_

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

It was a cold, dark, rainy afternoon. Perfect for the mood everyone was in.

Everyone was gathered around a gravestone. On it read...

_Kate Mcreary - 1980 to 2008_

But nothing else was written against the grave, no comment like you would see on many gravestones. It just said her name and the dates. Nothing too interesting.

"I never thought this would happen... I never fucking thought it... Kate.. sweet, innocent Katie... She didn't deserve it.. She never hurt anyone!... She didn't do anything to nobody. It was us McReary men who were the sinners. We're paying for that ourselves, she didn't have to pay too". Packie said, in a heart broken voice.

"I'm sorry Packie.. I loved her too.. She was like a sister" Dash said, wearing a backwards baseball hat and a black GAP sweater as she stood over him.

"It's Niko's fault.. He didn't protect h-

"Hey.. Don't blame Niko. I was there. It was nobody's fault. it was, 'wrong place wrong time', nothing else" The Dash replied, her long hair hidden behind the hat.

"I know Dash.. But Michael, Derrick, and now Katie.. We lost them ALL after, almost immediately after meeting Niko.. It's like he's bad luck or something" Packie said, hiding a tear.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Dash insisted.

* * *

TWO DAYS AFTER THE FUNERAL:

"Are you sure about moving?" Dash asked, from outside the airport. Her beautiful looking long black hair is now shown, since it's sunny today, and she's wearing white t-shirt, no words on it, and the same blue jeans she had at the funeral earlier.

"Yes.. Get away from this shit they call Liberty City... You sure don't want to come with me Dash?" Packie replied.

"I'm sure," Dash replied.

"Well then. One last favor... Look after me mother." Packie replied.

"Of course" Dash replied, before giving him a hug goodbye.

"I'll keep in touch with Packie." Dash said, while they hugged.


	6. Chapter 6

2010:

"Excuse me, are you the one that stole Maureen's necklace?" Dash asked a guy she saw smoking a cigar on a park bench. Dash wearing blue jeans and her favorite black Metallica t-shirt. She has her long raven black hair kinda messy.

"Oh, you mean that old Irish lady.. What's it to you?" The guy replied.

"Never you mind, give it back.. Or I will have to hurt you" Dash threatened.

The guy laughed it off.

"Look beautiful.. Why don't you just get lost before I call my boys over an-"

Suddenly his sentence was cut short by Dash violently tackling him to the ground.

"I'm not screwing around anymore.. Hand it over" Dash demanded. She has some tattoos on the hand holding him, spelling"'Kate'" across each finger, all caps. R.I.P on her palm just above it.

She also has large shooting star tattoos across the arm and another one saying "Dash McReary".

The other arm covered by a large Metallica tattoo, the cover for RIDE THE LIGHTNING. Plus she has the Metallica ninja star as one of her neck tattoos. An ACDC logo tattooed on her chest.

"Ahh! You crazy bitch! I'm calling my boys-

Dash cut his sentence short by pressing his face harder onto the ground.

"Make a sound and you die" Dash said, coldly. Clearly she's still not 100% over Kate's death, as she's more temperamental and violent than usual. Plus the aforementioned tattoo.

"Okay... Look.. I don't have it. Some guy stole it" The nameless thug said eventually.

"What guy.. (holds his arm in a painful way) TELL ME WHAT GUY!" Dash ordered.

"I don't know.. I never saw him before... He had an accent though." The thug admitted.

"Fine.." Dash said, releasing her hostage.

"Where did he go.. Do you know where he went?" Dash sternly asked.

"I -I think so," The thug said, still in pain.

"Show me than.. And no bullshit, or I'll break both your legs" Dash ordered.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"This is it, I think it is at least" The thug said, pointing at an old apartment.

"It better be.. Come on, let's get in there" Dash aid, going inside.

"Why do 'I' have to go?" the thug whined.

"So you can tell me when someone is coming." Dash replied.

* * *

Dash successfully broke into the apartment room.

It wasn't much to look at. Had an old couch bed. An old tv, that doesn't work too well but well enough. Liberty City Rock Radio played in the room. And no windows were opened. Making it smell a bit gamey.

"Man.. This seems oddly familiar" Dash thought out loud. As it's actually to be that apartment you get after Roman's original got burnt down.

"God, you are so hot" The thug said randomly, and pervertedly, reminding her she's not alone here.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Just watch the entrance while I look for that damn necklace" Dash replied, annoyedly.

"Can I get your number after this?" The thug asked excitedly.

"No, now just go" Dash ordered.

Groaning to himself, the man went to watch the entrance, as Dash continued searching.

Dash kept looking, but a mysterious figure walked in, stealth killing the thug with a knife.

Dash finally found the necklace but as she turned to the door, suddenly the figure punched her in the face, knocking her onto the ground.

When Dash awoke a few seconds later, she realized a handgun was held at her face, and the figure was holding her to the ground.

"Don't move bitch" The figure said, revealing a strong European accent.

However, Dash was able to recognize the voice. And his leather jacket.

"N -Niko!?"

"How do you know my name.. Who told you my name!?" Niko cried, still holding her down, and pointing his hand gun against her head. He's still been living in that particular apartment the last 2 years, despite having PlayBoyX's old place as an option. Roman and Mallory were living in the big one Roman bought.

"N -No., Niko... I -It's me... Dash Lucia" Dash said, in one of her rare moments of fear.

Niko paused, trying to remember her. It's been so long since he's seen anyone other than Roman and Mallory.

"Don't you remember me!?" Dash said, as he released her but could tell he was confused.

After another silent pause, Niko finally remembered her.

"Oh yeah. Your Packie's boy... Or girl... Or. Whatever" Niko remembered, putting away the Glock 17 he was holding at her.

"I missed you so much," Dash said, and kissed his cheek in a friendly way.

Niko couldn't help but blush a bit as he said "I missed you too Dash".

"Sorry for breaking in," Dash said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry for killing your friend," Niko replied.

Dash laughed before saying "him? Oh please.. I probably would of killed him myself if he wasn't the one who lead me here"

"Why were you robbing me?" Niko asked, in a friendlier way this time.

"I'm sorry Niko... It's just... The guy I was with stole Maureen's necklace.. And you stole it off him.. I... I just want the necklace back. Then I would have been gone" Dash admitted.

"Oh., well... I was gonna give imt to Roman to give to Mallory. I didn't know it was Maureen's" Niko admitted.

"Sorry Niko... Wish I could you find something else for her" Dash said, also sadly.

"It's okay," Niko said, giving her Maureen's necklace.

Suddenly Dash's cellphone ran.

"Hold on... (answers it) Hello?.. Hey Maureen what's goi-... What!?... MORE robberies!?... Don't panic... I'll find them... Don't be silly., Your problems are my problems... Call you later" Dash said, before hanging up.

"Niko... I.. I need your help... Maureen is being robbed and threatened by a gang of thugs" Dash said to Mr Bellic.

"I'd love to help, but... I'm retired.. I'm DONE with that life.. No more putting my life on the line... I simply want to be an uncle to Roman's child, and live a quiet life." Niko revealed.

"Please Niko. Please. I promised Packie I would protect her however I could." Dash bagged.

Niko sighed.

"Fine." He replied.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_Roman: Hey Niko, are you okay?_

_Niko: Yeah, I'm fine. How's married life?_

_Roman: It's okay, hard to be happy when your wedding goes the way ours did... Kate's death was very unfortunate... Niko, don't blame yourself._

_Niko: There's no one else to blame, Roman. It's my fault, because I refused to do that deal for Pegorino... It's my fault because I got close to her. I shouldn't get close to anyone._

_Roman: You should, Niko. you shouldn't give up hope.. There's still someone out there for you.. I know there is._

* * *

Dash's car arrived at an old apartment building.

"Alright.. Here it is.. (cocks Glock17 pistol) Let's make that thieving bastard pay!" Dash said, anxiously.

"Just be careful Dash." Niko said, wearing his classic outfit.

"I will." Dash replied. Handing Niko his old SMG, anyone's guess why she has it.

* * *

Dash and Niko sneak into the house.

"Okay Niko, wait here as support fire" Dash said before entering the apartment room. Seeing some goons playing cards.

"Dash?" said one of the guys.

"Where's your leader?.. Where's Tony?" Dash demanded.

"Why should I tell 'you' bitch?" the guy laughed.

"Otherwise I'll beat you till you can't stand up!"

Dash threatened.

"Ohh, always with the threats" the guy said, obviously unafraid.

"I'm serious" Dash growled.

"Screw off lady.. Maureen is 'nobody' in this town.. And so are you" said a second guy.

"That may be true.. But I can still kick your as-"

Suddenly Dash is shot in the shoulder and falls onto her butt.

"Haha.. I should have done this years ago" said the one that shot her, as he prepared to execute her, when suddenly Niko Bellic appeared and opened fire, the guy dodged it but Niko still managed to kill the other three.

Right after, Niko grabbed the guy that tried to kill Dash and violently threw him onto the ground.

"Ow, you dick!" The guy cried in pain.

"Shut up!.. Only reason I'm not putting a bullet through your tiny, tiny, brain, Is because we still need the location of that Tony guy.. And obviously Dash went too easy on you.. So I'm just gonna keep shooting you till you talk" Niko said, darkly.

Your bluffing" The guy said, a bit nervous.

"Am I?.. (fires a bullet into the man's kneecap).. I don't think so" Niko said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck.. Fine, fine... I'll tell you" The guy said, groaning in pain.

And so he did, he revealed Tony's last known location.

"There.. That wasn't so hard, was it kid?" Niko said, mockingly.

"Fuck you.. And fuck that slut over ther-"

Niko suddenly shoots him in the head before saying "shut up." in a deadpan tone.

"You okay Dash?" asked Niko, suddenly calm again Niko, as he checked on one of the few friends he had left.

"Yes.. I think it's only a flesh wound" Dash said, having had worse.

"Good.. Your.. Quite the lady.. Won't want to lose you." Niko admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

_FLASHBACK:_

_Niko: I told you to leave me alone._

_Peg: (dying) I give the orders here. Me. [clutching chest]_

_Niko (sarcastically): You're not looking so good there, Jimmy._

_Peg: (dying) Screw you._

_Niko: What the fuck, did she ever do to you?_

_Peg: (dying) I wanted YOU,, you immigrant dip shit._

_Niko: Big talk... You wanna know something funny?_

_Peg: (dying) Not really._

_Niko: The Commission - the old families - I know some of those guys... And they thought you were a fat fucking joke._

_Peg: (weakly) Whatever._

_Niko: A joke! Huh. [Niko starts laughing. Pegorino aims his gun back up, but Niko shoots him)._

* * *

Niko's snap back to reality happened at the exact same time he shot someone dead with his SMG in real time, acting as if it was the same bullet.

It's revealed he and Dash are to be caught in a large gunfight. Niko behind a tree.

Dash is shown to still have just her earlier pistol, as she killed 2 enemies in a row.

"Just like the old days eh Dash!" Niko commented.

"Agreed!" Dash giggled, reloading behind a tree.

* * *

The duo cleared the area after a large gunfight and Niko shot the lock off the front door of an apartment.

"Okay Niko.. Watch your back.. There will be more men in there.. Tony is connected" Dash said, reloading her pistol again. Niko also took the time to reload his SMG.

"Then let's do it!" Niko said, gently pushing Dash out of way, before bursting down the door, catching the guys inside off guard, and Niko killed the 4 enemies guarding the entrance within only a few seconds.

"Not bad" Dash giggled.

"Thank yo-"

Niko gets cut by sudden gunshots. He ducked under a couch as someone was firing an M4 Carbine rifle at him.

Dash shot at the guy with the M4, but he was able to use a wall as cover, making him a difficult target.

"Cover me!" Dash cried, running towards the stairs.

Niko did so, blind firing the SMG at the gunmen that they still couldn't reach yet, allowing Dash to get upstairs, since Tony would be up there.

A caught off guard suddenly got grabbed by Dash, she shot the second one in the head, and then broke the guy's neck. Being stronger than she looks.

Dash continued to fight her way towards Tony's room, screaming out his name in rage.

* * *

Niko ran up to the guy with the M4 when he was caught off guard, tackling him onto the ground, and shooting him with the SMG from up close.. Something you can do in Red Dead Redemption 2.

* * *

The guy we can assume to be Tony was suddenly shot in the stomach, and fell to his knees.

"How's THAT for a hello" Dash said sarcastically, holding her Glock 17.

"Fuck you Dash" Tony said weakly.

"Where's Maureen's stuff.. Huh? Tell me before I shoot you AGAIN!" Dash demanded.

"You don't have the gu-

Sure enough, Dash shoots him again.

"Ahh, you crazy bitch!" Tony screamed.

"I get that a lot," Dash said, with an evil grin.

"Now.. Where's the fuckin stuff?" Dash demanded.

"Okay.. Okay... There in there" Tony said, pointing at a walk in closet.

"Thank you," Dash said, opening the closet.

"You gonna let me go?" Tony asked.

"I would... But then you just be back.. So... Goodbye Tony" Dash said, firing her gun from Tony's point of view, and everything went black.

* * *

Shortly after finishing the battle and getting back Maureen's stolen items. Niko, knowing they're both lonely, and need to move on from Kate. Ended up asking Dash out.

"Oh.. Jee Niko.. I. I don't know... I mean.. I'm a mess!.. I'm a homeless, ill tempered, mess" Dash said, sadly.

"Oh come on.. You're a beautiful girl, who needs someone to care for you" Niko insisted.

"Well... I guess that's true.. But I try not to get close to people. Except maybe Packie.. Just gets them hurt or killed" Dash said sadly.

"I'm the same.. But Roman says I shouldn't let Kate's incident stop me from getting close to people.. And I've decided.. He may be right" Niko replied.

"Very well.. Sure Niko, sure."


	8. Chapter 8

2013:

My name is Sally Lucia.

And how did may life get to this?

My mother is dead, my father should may as well be fuckin dead. And my sister, she left to Liberty City to avoid dad. I don't blame her. What animal tries to rape his daughter. I told Dash to keep me on email, but rather then that, I never see her anymore.

She says a drug dealer named Elizabeth Torris gave her a job. One of the men even saved her life in an gun fight. Poor guy died in a hospital, she's pretty shaken up. She never lost someone before, even when she barely knew him. Only wish I could be there for her. But Dash says it's best I'm not, it's not the place for me. She's shocked she's not dead yet.

But that was nearly 5 years ago.

Now things are better for her.. Well, not really, she lost Kate, another sister figure, after I left. But other than that.. Yeah, seems good for her. Poor Kate though, hope she's in a better place.

But anyway. About me.

I have Franklin.

Franklin Clinton.

It's funny really, 5 years ago Franklin had a gun to my head. I tried breaking into his house, I forget why, but I remember him having tied me to a chair and held a gun to my head. But he couldn't shoot me. Said he saw the fear in my eyes, and it gave him second thoughts, and he let me go.

And now.

Franklyn is the big brother I never had.

Frankyln loves me, not romantically though.. Though ... I wish he did.. I think I love him that way to be honest. I think I finally started confirming that for myself. I tell Dash about it. She wants to meet him.

I joking told her "only if I meet Packie first".

"Sally"

The sudden voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked over and saw Franklin.

I was sitting on his aunts couch, I sleep there when his aunt is away. Which seems to be a lot actually.

"The boss wants us, come on" he said.

I nodded, slipped some of the water bottle I was drink was drinking and followed him as he drove us to the car dealer.

"Hey Simeon, what's going on?" Franklin asked, as he and I entered the Premium Deluxe Motorsport, owned by the crooked salesmen, Simeon Yetarian.

"My boy.. So good to see you, so good" Simeon said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess" Simeon said, barely noticing me.

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?" Franklin said, a bit suspicious, and it's now revealed he's wearing a white t-shirt with large check mark on it. Along with a backwards hat and his black jeans.

I wearing black jeans also, and a black hoodie, similar to the one Franklin has, only it's a pullover, and "Los Santos" written on the front. Unlike my sister who's covered in tattoos, only one I have is on my back shoulder saying "CCF4LIFE". CCF is the name of a gang Franklin and I belong too.

" Which is why I am very honoured to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month." Simeon said, showing a photo of Franklin framed on the wall.

"Huh?" Frank and I both said said confusedly.

"Congratulations! It wasn't easy picking a winner." Simeon said, shaking Franklin's hand excitedly.

"Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with the twitch.. Look, man. It's been a real honour homie, but I gotta move forward in my life. It seems like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes." Franklin replied.

I nodded to myself, this was true.. For both of us.

"I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be." Simeon replied.

"What!?" Franklin cried.

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son, but if I did I want him to be just like you." Simeon replied.

At that moment Franklin's friend Lamar Davis came into the room, and Simeon told Lamar of the Franklin's achievement, witch seemed to visibly upset Lamar.

"Your fucking with me right!?" Lamar cried.

"Man, we both being fucked with ..." Franklin insisted.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real, after all the motherfucking work I put in, man!?" Lamar cried a bit angrily.

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to ge-"

"What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man? When there's some shit to be won, God damn it, I want it. I don't give a fuck _what_ it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say Winner." Lamar cried.

"M -Maybe next month" Simeon insisted.

"Man fuck next month! What about today!?" Lamar cried.

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." Simeon said.

"Is he in a gang?" Franklin cried.

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." Simeon admitted.

"I see.. Sally.. You say here" Franklin told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we're handle it." Franklin told me.

"Okay.. Be safe" I told him.

"Always do" Franklin chuckled.

"Anyway.. We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Lamar said sarcastically.

"Man, fuck you." Franklin groaned as the two started leaving.

"So Simeon.. Any other work?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Simeon told me.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Franklin Clinton: Hey, was this motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vagus dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?

Lamar Davis: Yeah, that was him.

Franklin Clinton: Fuck, homie, I don't want no unnecessary bullshit here, alright?

Lamar Davis: I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts.

Franklin Clinton: In your case, I ain't so sure about that.

Lamar Davis: Man, step up! Of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike.

Franklin Clinton: Twenty Gs?!

Lamar Davis: With a three G note!

Franklin Clinton: Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog.

Lamar Davis: Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money.

Franklin Clinton: Alright, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama.

Lamar Davis: I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it.

Franklin Clinton_ (sarcastically)_: That's right homie. Nothing but love.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar sneak into the gang territory, the Vegos, and opened the three garage door.

"Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man." Lamar said.

"Yeah, No shit." Franklin groaned.

Three Vagos members appear behind them.

"Hola, amigos!" said the one that looked like one of the leaders.

"Hola, ese." Lamar said sarcastically.

"We saw you trying to creep up in here, man." said the lead goon.

"Yeah? (pulls out Uzi) You saw THIS, motherfucker!?" Lamar cried. The unnamed leader reached for his Pistol, but Lamar shot him dead, and the other two ran off, to get more guns, and warn all the others.

"Oh shit!" Franklin cried, shocked at how QUICKLY things took a left turn.

"Come on down everybody! Come on down!.. Kill these motherfuckers!" one of the Vegas goons cried from off view.

Lamar kicks the dropped Pistol towards Franklin. The basic GTA5 pistol. Nothing special.

"Shit man! I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight!" Franklin whined.

"Quite being a pussy, and grab that piece already!" Lamar cried, running to find close cover, as Franklin took the pistol and hid in the garage as cover.

And just like that, a gunfight began. Lamar was getting most of them, but Franklin still took down a great many.

"Blast them putos!/Get those fools!" Cried an off view goon.

"Find your bitch-ass some cover!" Lamar sarcastically told Franklin, as he reloaded his Uzi. Lamar loves gun fights. Depending on what happens, Lamar says one of the following lines.

_Lamar Davis: We got to move!_

_Lamar Davis: Motherfuckers got us closed in here._

_Lamar Davis: Get in behind that truck, homie._

* * *

"Shoot the gas can!" Lamar told Franklin.

Franklin shoots the gas can, which explodes.

"Damn! You see that?!" Lamar laughed, before he continued shooting, killing two in a row.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar start making their way back down the alley, as the gun fight continues.

Lamar Davis: Up there! To the right!

Lamar Davis: Somebody tell them niggas this is a legal repossesion.

Some Vagos members try to escape the fight in a car. Lamar kills the driver and the car kills another goon by crashing into him when it hits all wall.

Franklin shoots the last goon. Who was on a upper level.

"You still breathing, homie?" Lamar cried, seeing that they cleared the area of gunmen.

"Yeah, barely, homie." Franklin said, still panting.

"Shit, we gotta get the fuck away from this shit." Lamar said.

"Man, we only came here for a bike." Franklin said.

A Vagos member on the bike appears in front of them, trying to escape.

"And there the motherfucker is right there. Hey, nigga, come here, we got yo' pink slip!" Lamar cried.

LATER:

Franklin takes the bike to a spot Lamar said to meet at.

Man, I can't hang with your ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!" Franklin cried.

"That's that Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I ain't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass!" Lamar cried.

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, big sitting chief asshole!" Franklin cried.

"And we ain't going to neither, I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it." Lamar said.

Lamar gets on the bike and drives off. Franklin is left behind.

"You fucking tell him you fucking moron!" Franklin angrily screamed at him, but Lamar was gone.

Soon after Franklin called me on his cell phone.

"Shit Sally. Things got crazy.. We got shot at. Lamar stole the bike for himself" Franklin told me.

"Christ.. Why do you hang out with that guy? He kinda scares me" I admitted.

"He ain't so bad once you get to know

him" Franklin chuckled.

"Whatever.. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine.. Been though worse" Franklin insisted.

* * *

A few days later.

Simeon has trouble trusting Franklin and Lamar after their little "bike stunt". So he has me do his next job.

He orders me to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL that someone named Jimmy De Santa bought from him.

So, against my better judgement, I sneak into the house, and creeped past everyone. One of the voices, the one that appeared to be arguing with her mom sounded kinda familiar, and then I realized, it's that girl who attacked me at a bar a few years back. Huh, she looks pretty young actually.. Weird.

But I'll worry about that later. I sneaked into the garage and began driving off with the yellow Karin BeeJay XL. I called my boss.

"Eh, Simeon, I got the ride, man. I'm coming back" I told him.

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done." Simeon's voice replied, and then hung up. Kinda rude not even saying good bye. But that's just how he is.. Rude.

I continued driving when suddenly I felt something cold and rough, pressed against the back of my head.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull little lady." Came an unfamiliar voice. And I realized, to my horror, the guy was hidden the back seat. And had a gun to my head. A fucking gun!

"Please don't rape me!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" The man said confusedly.

"Sorry.. It's just usually how it goes when people have guns on me" I admitted, trying to make it not sound like a joke. Cause it honestly wasn't.

"Look.. You seem nice. What's your name?" the voice askes.

"Sally" I told him.

"Okay Sally.. Here's the deal.. Just stay calm, and take me to where your going" the voice said calmly, but sternly at the same time.

"Please.. It's just a repo job.. Your son was behind on his notes" I said, trying to be as calm as you can when a stranger is pointing a loaded gun to my head.

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car. And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a credit fraud." The voice replied.

"Are you kidding me!?.. I just work the friggin repo!" I cried.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?" The voice ordered.

"Some car dealer, by the name of Simeon Yetarian." I told him, out of fear.

"So this businessman, he look legit to you?" The voice asked.

"I don't know.. Look mister, it's just between him and your fucking son." I replied.

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out." the voice replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Is that it?" The man asked.

"Y -Yes" I said weakly.

"Drive into it. Right through the fucking window, and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull, and do it myself." the man replied.

"Man, you can't be for real!" I cried.

" Do I look like a fucking joke to you?" the man said sternly.

"Man... Fuck my life, man. Fuck it." I groaned, and forced myself to do it.

* * *

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:

* * *

Sally crashes into Simeon's building.

"Lucia! What the fuck are you doing!?" Simeon cried, shocked of her actions.

"Mr. Simeon. It's not exactly how it looks." Sally said, holding her head a little.

"I always trump big for a job well done. Now get out of here, kid." Michael tells Sally, handing money. Sally didn't question this, and ran away as the two men began to fist fight.

Michael pins Simeon up against the yellow XL.

"You recognize this car, huh?! Does it look like it's worth five grand a month to you?!" Michael said aggressively, after having beaten Simeon up quite severely.

"You fucking racist." Simeon gave as his only reply.

Michael slams Simeon with the car door, and grabs him again.

"I'll tell ya something, this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month!" Michael yelled, before he again hits Simeon with the car door, then grips him in a head lock.

"He agreed to financing, I have his signature." Simeon whimpered.

"Yeah, did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house?!" Michael cried.

"I -I don't know." Simeon cried, now scared as Michael punched him again.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot, but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit. (Throws Simeon onto the floor).. Don't make me have to come back here." Michael threatened, before storming out of the building, having made his point.

* * *

THAT EVENING:

Sally, still shaken up, was seen at a bar taking shots. Franklin was seen trying to comfort her. Although he couldn't really think of anything to say to her.

Suddenly Lamar Davis entered the bar, saying he has a job opportunity for them.

"What is it?" Sally said.

"Kidnapping" Lamar said.

"Great." Franklin groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Sally, Franklin and Lamar have parked Lamar's van outside where D is suppose to be.

"Alright lets get the masks" Lamar said, opening the bag Sally brought.

"Now we ju- wait, what the fuck are these!?" Lamar cried, seeing 3 smiling skull masks, only fit for little kids.

"It's not Halloween, it's the best I could do in short notice" Sally admitted.

"Those aren't scary!" Lamar whined.

"It'll do the trick, now lets get this over with" Franklin said.

* * *

Meanwhle, Carly has taken Seras to a resurant/bar that Carly frequents. Both of them just having drink. Though plus some advertisers.

"I have to ask… So do you vampires really drink blood?" Carly asked, wearing a George Thorogood & The Destroyers T-Shirt.

"Twice a month it's needed for us to keep full strength, personally, I steal from the blood bank. It feels wrong, but it's the only alternative to having to hurt anybody." Seras explained, still wearing that hoodie.

"If you find Ivory Smith, you can suck as much as you need, long as it kills him." Carly replied. Seras gave a snickle but otherwise no reponse and sipped some of the white wine she had. Carly a Bud Light bottle.

"Anyway.. So you have no respect from your mom?" Seras asked, putting it back down.

"Yeah. She needs somebody to blame for her promblems, guess that's me.. Not sure why.. Guess I remind her too much of Michael.. He hadn't always been the greatest father or husband, I'm not blind to that."

"Least you have one, mine was murdered when I was only 8.. Her and my daddy were gunned down in our home. Than she was… Well.. Their dead, okay." Seras revealed.

"Why did you say it like tha-"

"Can we not talk about it!" Seras cried out. And suddenly drinking the whole glass in loud gulps. Chugging it.

Carly pauses, a bit a unnerved.

"... R Regardless you only been in my life 2 or 3 days, and your more of a mom than Amanda." Carly said.

Seras: Well.. I..

"All I did was save you from that ditch." Seras said modestly, taking the glass when the bartender returns with her refill.

"You saved my life, Seras.. That's more than Amanda ever would of done." Carly revealed.

Seras: Well.. I..

"Will you adopt me!?" Carly cried out suddenly.

"A -Adopt you!?" Seras cried.

"Not turn me into a vampire, but be m-"

"I know what you meant" Seras groaned annoyedly. Pouring more wine.

"Besides, Amanda can't be 'that' bad."

As if on Q, a drunk Amanda bursts into the bar, most of the bar customers turns to her due to the noise.

"M -Mom?" Carly said, suddenly a little scared.

Seras: Oh, hello th-

"You!" Amanda screams, and slaps Seras in the face.

"That's for fucking my husband!" Amand cried in her drunken state.

"Your hus ... What?" Seras asked in confusion.

Amanda slaps her again, harder now. "I saw you at my house blondie!" Amanda shouts.

"I just came to tell him I saw his daughter on the ro-"

"Bullshit!" Amanda screams, Carly pushes Amanda away.

"Fuck off Amanda! He can have attractive friends and not be cheating!"

"Watch your mouth little lady!" Amanda cried, suddenly punching Carly across the cheek, _(in the background Seras widens her eyes in shock)_. Carly falls over, and Amanda grabs her arm.

"Your coming home to face your punishment you little shit!" Amanda cried violently in her drunken state. And starts leaving with Carly, but Seras suddenly grabs Carly herself, and shielding Carly from Amanda.

Seras: ... No.. She isn't.

"What!?" The drunk Amanda screams, making several bar customers uncomfortable.

"No, she's staying with me. You don't deserve her." Seras said.

Carly smiles to herself, she was right about Seras. Who starts leading Carly out of the resturant, away from Amanda.

Amanda's eye twitches.

"Blonde bitch!" Amanda screams and throws Carly's still half full Bud Light at Seras, who dodges it.

Seras: Hey watch i-

Amanda slaps her again.

Having had enough, Seras violently punches Amanda in the face, breaking her nose, and leaving her unconscious on the bar ground. Falling onto Carly's and Sera's table, knocking it over. The wine bottle pouring next to Amanda, making a stream near her head.

A few customers clap considering how obnoxious Amanda was being.

"That's what she gets." Seras said in tranquil fury, and pulls Carly into leaving.

Carly takes a picture on her iphone. Probably to savior the moment. It's been implied Carly had to put up with Amanda's abuse for most of her adult life.. Truthfully, it seems_ all_ the characters have been abused one way or another.. Both genders.

"If she wakes up there tomorrow, they'll at least know where she is and find her." Carly said to herself.

* * *

**If you prefer slower/calmer stories, that seems to be Balor's thing.. Mine are more into the constant action of the actual game.. **


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure you don't wanna come to my house?" Seras asked.

"Not right now. But maybe tonight, right now I need to check on my dad. See you around." Carly replied.

"Fine, be safe." Seras said, stepping into her her army green Bodhi. And drives off.

* * *

Carly is seen walking alone. While looking though her phone, probably her LifeInvader page. She somewhat unknowingly happens nto a Ballas own street. And she hears a human whistle directed to her. As Carly admittedly wears quite revealing clothes. She just doesn't always think about that.

"Look, I-" Carly start to say, only to realise it was a D. Who she didn't know.

"What's up, little lady? Damn… you are some tiny thing but you." D said in a suggestive tone.

"Look, I don't know what your impression is of me but …"

As the two go back and forth like that, the other 3 arrive, masks on. Just as Lamar worried, they looked ridiculous on them, but still did the trick.

"Daaamn! You're a fiery little thing, ain't ya?!" D cried, still not letting off. Despite Carly growing more and more angry with each second.

Franklin (whispering) Alright we go in quitely, and w ...

"What's up, D! Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none!" Lamar cried, exposing their positions. Much to Franklin's visable annoyance.

"Fuck you, I ain't sharing no ass with the CCF!" D exclaimed.

"Ain't no ass being shared, now fuck off!" Carly shouted angrily.

"You calm down! And ain't there some law against wearing masks in publi-"

Lamar suddenly pulls out his standard Pistol, Sally widens her green eyes in shock, even Franklin and Carly are serprised. "What now you snitching or something, punk ass motherfucker!?"

"Fuck y'all I gone!" D cried and speeds off, nearly hitting the 3, Lamar pulling Sally out of harms way. "You nearly hit Sally you bitch!" Lamar cried, despite knowing he's already too far, and the 3 run to the truck.

Carly pauses a moment, than runs to catch up with them. "Wait for me!" she cried.

* * *

As they pile into the truck, Carly catches up, saying she wants in. Lamar is confused but lets her come anyway. Chop moves over. Not sensing Carly as a threat.

"Hang tight y'all. This gonna get rough!" The Lamar exclaimed, Chop barks at each bump, startling Carly. But she gently pets him.

"Chop a free spirit, he bark all he like." Lamar replied.

"What the fuck you say something for , we could of creeped up on him!" Franklin said.

"You see yourself Franklin, you a big black motherfucker, your creeping days are over." Lamar replied. Carly getting both Franklin's and Sally's names. Later catching Lamar's name two, when Sally says "Lamar, he went left!" referring to D.

* * *

Chasing D leads the the van to an area not too far from the train yards and they see a crashed bike.

"Oh fuck!" Carly responded.

"Damn, he got fucked up!" Lamer. exclaimed.

"Franklin, take Chop and Sally and go get that fool!" He responded, the two running out. Franklin saying something sarcastic in response.

Carly again decides to join, she finds a ski mask in the back of the van and throws it on before she follows after them. Not wanting this D guy to reconsize her. Though he'll still remember her clothes unfortantely, but it could help lower the chances.

"You're not even wearing that much makeup, how'd you get mistaken for a hooker?!" Franklin responded.

"Wrong place, wrong time! Name's Carly!" She replied, the 3 reaching a trainyard. Along the way, Chop stops to hump another dog, for some reason, so Sally pulls Chop off and telling him to focus.

* * *

They find D hiding in a train.

"Scared of dogs mate?" Franklin smirked in the mask, and motioned Chop to chase D. D tries to run but gets bitten in the arm, and is left whining about it.

"Hey man, I ain't got no beef with the CCF!" D exclaimed once Franklin and Sally pulled him up. Both in enough green in ther clothes they are reconsized as part of the CCF street gang.

"Cause maybe we doing our own thing!" Franklin responded.

Lamar pulls over the van.

"Hey, Lamar Davis, is that you?!" D exclaimed after Sally opened the back doors and shove D into the back.

"Shut the fuck up, just get in!" Lamar cried, being stupid enough to pull off his mask.

"Get in the damn van!" Sally cried.

"Sally?" D said, knowing her voice.

"We said get in!" Franklin cried, angrily shoving D in.

"I said I had no beef man!" D cried frightenedly. In response,Sally throws Chop next to D, scaring him further, due to being attacked already. "Get this fucking dog away from me!"

* * *

"If you don't train chop, he'll be a lost cause like you L.D." Sally teased, Carly holding back Chop, who barked at D aggressively.

"Whatever. I gotta make a call." Lamar replied, pulling out his phone.

"You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker?! LSPD will trace that shit in seconds!" Franklin responded.

"We want the $40,000! Pay us or pay the funeral director motherfucker!" Lamar said in the phone, Franklin slamming on the brakes.

"What the fuck you've gone and done?! Now we've gotta let this fucker outta here!" Franklin replied angrily, Carly reluntately kicking the doors open and tossing D out.

"Get the fuck outta here! And give me that damn phone!" Frank;in shouted, grabbing Lamar's phone and throwing it out the back.

"What the fuck?!" Lamar exclaimed.

D climbs out. "You owe me a bike motherfuckers!" He cried, running off.

The van drives off. Everyone can now de-mask. Carly finally seeing their faces. Sally was admittedly prettier than Carly expected. Which made Carly smile a little.

Carly pulls off the ski mask, putting it back in the van. Mentioning they might need to wash it. As a lot of Carly's makeup spread onto it. Kinda ruining Carly's face. But she'll worry about that later.

"The fuck's wrong with you!?" Franklin cried.

"I was getting us paid, the fuck's wrong with _you_, that was a good phone." Lamar whined.

"Good phone!? Cops were all over it." Franklin replied.

"I could of shallowed my card, try to trace that." Lamar replied.

"Too late it's done, least I saved you the dignity of pulling apart your shit." Franklin replied.

"You guys really CCF? Even the girl?" Carly asked.

"Yes.. I been with them for nearly 4 years.. Those two their whole lives." Sally said.

"Well most of it at least." Franklin replied.

"Cool." Carly replied, meaning it two.

She manages to direct Lamar to Michael's house. Which Carly enters. Heading straight to her room. As in the bckground Michael took part in the LifeInvader mission. And is seen rudely throwing Tracy out of the TV room, stealing the remote.. Which is a Michael moment I can never justify.. That's just being a dick.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER:

Outside of a resturant the 4 went to for dinner. Sally and Lamar are still seen arguing about the failed robbery. About Lamar personally knowing D, and that may of been worth mentioning. Lamar himself a little tipsy from the beers he took inside.

"They don't get along too well, do they?" Carly asked Franklin Clinton.

"It's more like brothers and sisters bickering" Franklin replied, lighting a weed joint. Carly giggled tries to flag a cab driver down but is ignored, or simply unseen as many were going quite fast.

"I'm going home." Sally says, heading to her blue Ford truck.

"You mean mine?" Franklin teased. The joint in his mouth, making that slight muffled sound.

"I mean Denise's." Sally teased back.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna drive Carly to her house, she cabbed here, not sure why truthfully." Franklin said, noticing her still trying to tag a cab. Carly hearing this, already heads towards his white car.

"Blake borrowed it." Refering to Carly's twin sister. Blake Townley/De Santa. I don't know enough about Blake. So she's not used as a major character. At most a cameo character.

"... Y -Your be alone with her?" Sally asked nervously. Carly saw this as evidence Sally _likes _Franklin. But Franklin himself is blind to it and simply says. "She needs a lift."

Sally sighs and drives off in her blue Ford truck. It's pretty new actually. Unless Lamar and Franklin bought her it.. Which is more likely. Sally currently has a total of 400 dollars. Which isn't much these. Most of that is from odd jobs Sally had to take when Simeon refused to pay her and Franklin. Mainly Sally was a resturant waitress. Which admittedly was a pretty enjoyable expirence for her. She just had to quit cause Ballas began coming there regularly. Making it too dangerious, as by this point, her being CCF is public knowledge. Steve Heines even mentions her in his show.

"Does she seem jealous to you?" Carly asked.

"Don't think so.. Worried, maybe." Franklin said neively.

Carly doesn't reply, she just steps into his car, _Ab-Soul - ILLuminate_ plays from the radio, though Carly changes it to Steppin Out by Joe Jackson. Franklin slightly disappointed. He liked the "Share my Light" song.

* * *

Several days later, Carly needed to get away from Amanda and Michael, so Franklin let her stay in his room, as Sally had the couch already.

In the morning Sally finds Carly exiting Franklin's room. Furthering Sally's secret jealously. Carly catching it again, but knew this wasn't something she should make a deal out of. In fact she offers to take Sally out drinking.

"Sure, I guess." Sally said, throwing on a black zip up hoodie, with the band Avenged Sevenfold on it. Her favorite band.

Suddenly the girls hear Franklin and Denise arguing.

_Denise: Sally is one thing, but I don't want you start bring girls here boy._

_Franklin: She's married, I was just being nice._

The two decide to simply head outside instead of getting involved. Only to find Lamar Davis coming over with Stretch.

"Sally hey." Stretch said.

"Hello Howard." Sally said quitely, seemingly the only person to refer to Stretch by his real name. Carly backs behind Sally, nervous of Stretch.

Franklin suddenly comes outside trying avoid Denise, wearing his white sweater, with the green writing behind it.

"Hey Frank, look who's biz-ack!" Lamar cried excitedly.

"Damn right!" Stretch cried, holding a high five. But Franklin turns away, rejecting him. Stretch rolls his eyes and puts it dowbn.

"Whatever, who's the new chick?" Stretch asked.

"I'm Carly." Carly said nervous, Stretch fistbumps her.

"So.. You miss me?" Stretch asked Franklin.

Franklin: No, I ain't missed you.. Your ass could of stayed gone for good.. So I banged your girl.. Mugged your mom.. Better yet, I ain't thought of your ass in years.

"Oh you got jokes now.. Well I see your doing well for yourself." Stretch said, pointing to Denise's house.

"Who the hell are you to judge?" Carly growled. Stretch ignores her.

"Why you hang with this clown L.D?" Stretch said, referring to Franklin.

"We from the same street.. Why can't my dudes get along!? You fools been doing this crap for years!" Lamar cried annoyedly.

"If my little brother was still living, he'd help out." Stretch said.

"Can we just go? Jesus." Lamar groaned.

"Go where?" Sally asked.

Lamar: (looks around, whispers to her) Pick up the Z sis.

Sally: Why!?

Lamar and Stretch: Business bro!

Lamar: You two act like girls.

Stretch: Shit, not me man.

* * *

The 5 of them pile into Stretch's car.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Carly asked, squeezed in the middle as she's the smallest, next to Sally. Lamar up front with Franklin, who's driving.

"Well first we need to buy some guns." Lamar said, directing Franklin to a gunstore.

* * *

Once in said store. Carly and Sally take Carbine rifles, Sally putting a scope upgrade on her's, plus a handle. Frank and Lamar grab shotguns, Stretch takes a Special Carbine, or G36C as Call of Duty calls it. Along with a standard Pistol. Carly a Combat Pistol. Which is less powerful, and shorter distanced, and far less reliable. But guess she prefers them anyway.. Not much dfferent than the small revolver Pinkie uses to be honest. So just easier to use for some people.

* * *

"When I was away, you two 3 were little homies.. Now I'm out, and you little homies are big homies.. But you still gotta respect." Stretch rambled, when Franklin drives them to the warehouse.

"Huh?" Sally asked confusedly.

Lamar: We're all big homies, but he bigger.. Right?

Stretch: Excatly.

Carly(shakes head): So why are we headed to La Puerta?

Stretch: Drug deal babe.

Carly (deadpan): Fantastic.

* * *

They park the car, and all grab there choosen guns from the trunk of the car. And enter the warehouse. They all have the guns with straps.

Sally: How'd you find it?

Lamar: The client set it up.

Stretch: This the type of place we ain't gonna be disturbed.

Sally: That's what worries me, I'm more of a, hide in plain side, type girl.

Stretch: No, you more of a, punk-bitch, type girl.

Carly (through gritted teeth): Asshole

* * *

"Ha-ha, got that shipment yo!" Lamar cred, entering the dark warehouse, revealing to client to be D. That guy who Lamar tried to kidnap not a couple days ago.

"Lamar Davis! What up bro?!" D cried, pretending to have forgotten this.

"Wow, what the hell, I thought we were kidnapping that asshole!" Carly cried out.

" ... You." D said, guess he remember Carly from that day.

Stretch: D my man, how's it go-

"Heyhey, this ain't about you man. You know these 4 done fuck up!" D cried, dropping the friendly client act.

Stretch: What this fool just sa-

(gunshot is heard from outside, Franklin goes to check).

D: Yeah-yeah-yeah, they've put a n*** on TV, man! About some gang interventon shit!

"Man, this ain't the police dog, it's some Balla bullshit!" Franklin cried, having peaked out the window, just long enough to see purple clothes coming out of cars.

"That's some bullshit!" Lamar cried angrily. Though you do have to question, what excatly he thought was gonna happen.

"We been set up man!" Franklin cried.

Suddenly Stretch pulls out his pistol, pointing it at D.

"Fuck you!" Stretch screams, and without warning, Stretch shoots the scared and unarmed D twice in the face, killing him in cold blood. And confirming Carly's suspicions that Stretch is dangerious and should be watched carefully.

* * *

Michaek meanwhile is seen drinking a glass of whiskey, watching that black and white movie he never gets to finish. Well least he didn't til the family moved out.

Michael: Ahh, no more interrup-

Suddenly Amanda angrily storms in, grabbing the glass and smashing it on the ground.

" ... Problem?" Michael asked, completely deadpan.

"Where's our daughter!? Where's Carly!?" Amanda cried, in mamawolf tone.

"Why you ask..."

"She hasn't been here in two weeks!" Amanda cried angrily.

"You care?" Michael asked.

"Of coarse I care!" Amanda cried angrily.

"Where was that caring when she was forced to pick up a gun and protect herself?!"

"I wasn't the one throwing her in that situration in the first place! You and your psychotic pal destoried her innocence, yet everything is _my_ fault." Amanda cried angrily.

"Whatever.. I'm sure where-ever she is, it's perfectly safe." Michael said.

* * *

Suddenly it cuts back to the warehouse. Carly gets scatched in the arm by a stray bullet and in anger she fires her Carbine rifle one handed from the wall she was using as cover. Probably not hitting anyone, which she kinda expected. She finds a medkit on said wall, and takes a moment to bandage her arm, letting the others advantage ahead of her.

"Dammit Lamar! I said lay low after that job!" Sally cried, firing her scoped Carbine rifle, headshoting one of the Bella's. Leaving a mark on the wall. Though 3 other bullet holes above it as she fired more than once out of instinct.

"You lay low, that ain't me!" Lamar cried, reloading his shotgun.

"I can see that!" Sally replied.

Stretch fires his Special Carbine, killing 3 in a row as they were coming from the corner. And Stretcgruns ahead, gunning down more members.

"First room clear!" Stretch cried, reloading his Special Carbine.

Franklin and Sally head down the stairs, clearing it. Lamar waits for Carly as she finishes up and he leads her over once she does.

* * *

They reach another room, Lamar opens the door but it was boobytrapped and he falls over, Franklin and the now bandaged up Carly both shoot and kill the Balla's coming out.

"You go first next time Frank." Lamar groaned.

"Shit, there we're all be dead." Franklin replied.

"Shit, not me man." Stretch responded.

"Shut up." Carly growled under her teeth.

* * *

They reach a burning part of the building and fight their way out. Once outside, Stretch shoots down a police helicopter with his pistol. Having ran out of ammo for his Special Carbine.

Soon after they find a car and escape.

* * *

Stretch: The hell you walk me into back there!?

Franklin: Shit! Your the one who popped his ass!

Stretch: I did the necessary.

Carly: How was that fucking necessary?!


	11. Chapter 11

**I have really long chapters so far.. Trying to get everything out as easily as I can.. Your know I'm all caught up if the chapters get shorter.. **

* * *

One week Later.

Packie MrCreary, who now moved to Liberty City bumps into Connor Parker.

Connor was somehow able to recognized Packie's voice from the robbery in Liberty City, and bagged Packie not to hurt him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked an confused Packie.

"You were at bank! With the gun!" Connor cried.

"Jeeze., You friggin remembered me!? That's kinda impressive... But anyway. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. In fact, wanna make some money?" Packie asked.

"Huh?" Connor asked nervously,

"You know that drug store in Strawberry?" Packie asked.

"Yeah., Dollar Pills" Connor replied.

"Well., I'm gonna rob it. We need a third person. You in? You can keep whatever you find in there" Packie told him.

"I.. I don't know" Connor said nervously.

"It'll be a peace of cake.. If all goes well, nobody even needs to die" Packie insisted.

"(sighs) Fine" Connor said after a long pause.

"Alright.. Here's my new address. My car here is being repaired, you're have to pick me up." Packie said, handing Connor his house address.

* * *

The next morning Inside side an messy, two room apartment, Packie was on the phone. The sink still messy from the spaghetti he made himself for last night. Which he still has leftovers of in his fridge.

"I'm telling you.. He seems alright. And a third person might be useful" Packie said to his accomplish, Adam Harvey, who was on the other side of the phone. But wasn't heard.

"Yes.. He'll drive me to the drug store.. My car is still being repaired" Packie added, and hung up shortly after.

Heading outside to wait for Connor shortly after, finishing his bud light beer and tossing it in the recycle bin.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

"Alright now I wait for Connor." Packie said outside, Adam already taking a taxi to meet them there. Sure enough Connor drives over. Packie is around his early 40's. Connor and Adam late 20's early 30's.

"Wait.. Is this your only vehicle?" Packie groaned, as it's revealed Connor has a dirt bike.

"I'm afraid so." Connor replied.

"Well, whatever." Packie said and hops on the back, the two drive to Dollar Pills. Packie told Connor to park the bike in the back entrance before meeting up with Adam, who was waiting for them at the front entrance. Adam being that unnamed accomplish you find with Packie from in game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally drives Carly to her house after the two went to a movie. Once there Amanda opens the door and serprises Carly by immediately hugging her. Carly hadn't returned to the house sense the warehouse last week, which was all over the news, and Carly was mentioned as one of the suspects. Much as Amanda abuses her. Carly is still her baby girl.

Carly is understandably serprised and a little confused, but returned the hug, savioring it. Amanda helping her sit down afterwards and examining her wounds. But unfortantely the moment gets ruined by Tracy. Who suggests Carly's wounds are from trying to prositute herself on the streets.

"Yeah, cause you would know_ all about that_ wouldn't you Tracy?" Carly sassed. Angering Tracy, and causing an immediate argument. Which Sally chooses to ignore and goes to the pool yard at seeing Michael out there, as he's listening to Don't Care Anymore. Amanda is heard telling Carly and Tracy to both give it rest, in Amanda's one of rare moments of kindness to Carly.

Michael sees Sally approach him, and lifts the glasses.

"What do you want? Gonna rob me again" Michael asked annoyedly, turning off the music and pulling out the earphones.

"No.. But I do need money.. And you seem better than my usual cre-"

Michael learns up.

"Look, Tally right?"

"Sally."

"Right.. Look Sally. You seem too nice for this.. You nearly shit yourself when I.. You know.. So if you want some advice.. Get out.. Go to college.. Than you can rip people off, get paid for it. It's called capitalism."

"Hmm.. Your one of those monologue people huh?" Sally teased.

"I watch a lot of movies." Michael replied.

"Well this is the only life I know.. And right now.. I need money." Sally said.

"Still focusing on that huh?"

"Yes.. I'm trying to buy a house of my own, not have to bunk with Franklin and his aunt." Sally replied.

"Well I'm retired.. So look somewhere else." Michael said annoyed.

"Be nice dad." Came a voice, the two look over to see Carly had come over, to get away from Tracy.

Michael sighs and stands up.

"Alright, alright, I'll get her a beer.. Come on." Michael said.

"We're take my wife's car." Michael added. And heads to the front door but suddenly he gets a phone call.

"Hey Jim, I'm out for a drink wit-"

Jimmy: Dad? Shit, I'm in the boat, it.. It's been stolen.

"What!? The yacht's been stolen!?"

Jimmy: I wa- trying to sell it. I know you don't want it sold, but, I needed money and.. They don't want to buy it, they just wanna take it! I'm hiding in the head!

"You're insane! Alright, I'm coming! For my boat!" Michael said angrily, and hangs up.

"New plan, my _"darling boy"_ is in trouble."

"Your the boss." Sally replied, still wearing the Avenged Sevenfold sweater. Though now wearing a backwards hat.

* * *

IN CAR:

Mike: Lesson number one.. Never have kids.

Sally: Shit man, if I had kids, I don't think there will be issues over boats.. Their be lucky to sit in the bathtub.

Carly: Things that desperate?

Sally: I was joking.

Mike: Apologizing, and self desperation. I know it well.

Sally: (sighs) I'm really starting to regret coming to you.

Carly: He'll grow on you.

Sally: That so?

Carly: ... No.. Gets worse, much worse.

* * *

Michael drives the girls to get back his boat back. Forcing Sally to jump onto it, in the middle of the highway. She somehow succeeds at this,. And Michael Carly cover her as she reaches Jimmy.

"Wait, your from the dealership!" Jimmy cried.

"Yeah, and it's a long story tubby." Sally said, and suddenly she knocks Jimmy onto the boom, leaving him dangling for his life. Fortunately Michael and Carly manages to catch him. Than Sally manages to jump back onto the car.

"Your crazy, you know that!?" Sally cried, hanging onto the engine.

Michael: I do.

Michael wants to pursue the thieves but the engine of the Sentinel begins to break down, due to a goon shooting it. The goons, unfortunately get away, leaving Michael enraged. But Jimmy is visibly concerned of Michael showing more concern about the boat than Jimmy himself. Carly agreeing with him for once.

* * *

The four drive to Los Santos Customs. Michael and Carly take a seperate car as Sally and Jimmy get the Sentinel repaired. Following that, she drives Jimmy home and the two agree to hang out sometimes. Though refuses to call him "jizzle". Though not telling him, it's a term for masterbating, letting him _"figure it out on his own."_

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

"You sure this guy is cool?" Adam asked.

"I never said that.. I said 'what we got to lose" Packiw said, a bit jokingly.

"You got a gun boy?" Packie asked Connor.

"N- No" Connor admitted.

"Then take this" Packie said, handing Connor a small shotgun, the one he in the cutscene of THREE LEAF CLOVER.

"I.. I never shot anyone before" Connor said nervously.

"If all goes well.. You won't have to" Packie said, loading up a black pistol.

"What's the plan?" Adam said, having the same shotgun Connor was given.

Packie replied with, "It's simple.. We burst in. Scare the hostages. Find the money.. And than Connor takes his bike down the back entrance as me and Adam take Adam's car out the front entrance... I mean, (to Adam) you 'do' have a car right?"

Adam didn't reply.

"Don't be silly., Everyone in Los Santos has a car" Connor insisted.

"Fair enough" Packie replied, and gave everyone ski masks. And the three run into Dollar Pills drugshop.

* * *

Packie McReary burst through the door, wearing a ski mask, and waving his pistol around while screaming for everyone to get down on the ground.

The security guard reached for his pistol holder but Packie whacked the bottom of his handgun onto the guard's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hurry up ladies!" Packie cried annoyedly, as he realized Adam and Connor still hasn't come in yet.

Connor and Adam nervously approached in the drug store.

* * *

Connor reached the front desk.

"You! Where's the money!?" Connor demanded, still masked.

"I- I don't know" the cashier lady said fearfully.

"BULLSHIT!" Screamed Packie, as pushed Connor out of the way and grabbed the cashier.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY! WHERE'S THE SAFE!" Packie screamed frighteningly.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll show you" The tearful cashier said, and lead them towards the safe.

"You have the combination?" Packie asked the cashier.

The cashier nodded and started opening it.

* * *

When the cops started coming, Connor made his way to the back exit, carrying a backpack full of cash, and the pump shotgun Packie McReary gave him.

Connor was about to reach his bike when a cop came out of nowhere and fired at him, knowing Connor was one of the thieves. The ski was a dead give away.

Connor dodged the bullet, and was forced to gun down the cop in self defense, marking Connor's first ever kill.

Connor soon found his bike, but another cop came and Connor had to kill him.

"'huh. This kinda like a video game." Connor said to himself.

A third cop came and Connor shot him dead.

'haha, I'm kinda good at this' Connor chuckled in his head.

Soon after, Connor got onto his dirt bike and drove out of there, as most of the cops focused on Packie McReary and Adam Harvey.

* * *

"You don't have a car! I thought everybody in this city had a car!" Screamed an enraged Packie McReary, and he shot at the cops with his pistol, sense they were shooting at him first.

"I said I had a plan! I never said I thought of everything!" Adam whined, as he was reloading his shotgun.

"Idiot! I Knew I should of stuck with Connor! Least he had something!" Packie growled.

"Relax.. Here comes someone now" Adam said, seeing Michael De Santa reach the area in a car, Carly still with him.

"You! We need a getaway car!.. I'll give you a cut of our take!" Packie said to Michael.

"Sure hop in" Michael replied.

* * *

AFTER ESCAPING THE COPS:

"You guys don't seem very successful." Carly jokes.

"Yes.. Thanks for saving our ass's... But trust me! I'm successful alright.. Back in Liberty City I ran with big crews.. My most loyal follower was a tomboy like girl named Dash... But sadly, Dash didn't want to come with me to Los Santos, so she's watching over me Ma back in LC... Anyway. Only guys I know out here is Adam here.. And this other guy. Connor" Packie explained.

"Connor huh?... Tell me about him? Is he good?" Michael asked.

"Well.. He escaped easier than I did... He really knows how to handle that bike" Packie insisted.

"Hmm... I think I have a job for him.. You two Packie... Lets see if you shoot as fast as you talk."

* * *

"Here we are." Michael said, stopping the car as Adam and Packie got out.

"Great, here's your take me man... Think of me... Packie McReary, Ducks, LC."

* * *

Later that same evening, Sally returns to Denise's house. Which she and Franklin are still using for now. Sally's been sleeping on the couch. Denise doesn't seem to mind her surprisingly enough. Or at least tolerates her enough to let her stay.

She spots Franklin sitting on said couch, looking through his phone. Wearing his black jeans and black hoodie. As well as the dark green hat, which he's wearing frontwards.

If your wondering, Sally is about 28 or 29, she might actually be older than Franklin. Dash about 26 or 27.

It's interesting that Sally is considered the more innocent of the Lucia sisters when Dash is the younger sister. And even than Sally is a known member of a Los Santos street gang, and possibly involved in the dangerous turf war, as if you base it on what D said, they seem to know her by name. So it does speak volume of how scary of a woman Dashie could be, if her gangster sister is considered the nicer one.

To be fair though Dash did experience more traumatic experiences than Sally. Far as we know Sally never lost anyone close to her, as where Dash lost Kate, Saint Michael, and Elizabeth Torris.. Kate's death in particular left Dash bitter and cynical. Similar to what Interga's did to Seras.

Speaking of which, for all those who actually watched Hellsing Ultimate, I'm really sorry to kill off a beloved character, but it felt like the only way Seras would leave to Los Santos in the first place. Plus it could help motivated Seras's relationship to Carly, Seras would saw Integra Hellsing as a mother.. I do imply she at least had a peaceful death.. She deserved it. I don't mention it much, cause I didn't want to rub it in.

Anyway, Franklin looks up from his phone and he spots Sally, still wearing the Avenged Sevenfold sweater.

"Sally, there you are, Carly gave me the number of her sister Blake. Think I should ask her out?" Franklin asked.

"... D -Date her?" Sally asked nervously.

"Don't think I should?" Franklin asked from the couch.

Sally pauses.

"... No, do what you want." Sally said nervously and heads towards the bathroom to go change clothes.

"Alrighty then." Franklin replied and started dialling Blake's number.

Sally pauses again from halfway to the bathroom, and looks over to Franklin.

"No... No, Franklin wait." Sally said, walking back.

"What is it?" Franklin asked, looking up.

"I.. Nothing nevermind." Sally said and starts heading back to the bathroom. I'm sure we all had the same feeling, I know I have. I base it on that.

"Sally stop." Franklin said somewhat sternly, enough to make her stop without getting off the couch.

Sally freezes on the spot, but too nervous to face him.

"Sally.. Ever since we found that Carly girl, you've been acting weird.. Do you not trust her? Cause you can tell me." Franklin said.

"No she's fine.. it's just.. guess I'm a little jealous." Sally admitted, finally turning to face him.

"Huh, Carly suggested that but I didn't take her seriously." Franklin admitted.

Sally has no reply.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't given you much attention lately, but why do you have to be jealous? It's not like you have a ..."

Franklin paused, they both knew what he was gonna say.

"What does it matter, it's been 5 years since we met, and you never shown interest in me. Not even a second look when I was at the beach.. But the new girl ...

"She's only 16 Sa-"

"I know.. I just.. I'm sorry." Sally said and turns to leave, but Franklin, sensing she's upset, gently grabs her arm pulling her on the couch.

"Calm down Sal, okay.. And if it makes you feel better I did always find you cute. I just didn't want to make things awkward between us." Franklin said, making her blush, which admittedly does make her look cute, like he said.

"M -Me either. But guess I did." Sally said, embarrassed.

"You tell me." Franklin said, and suddenly he kisses her on the lips. Sally widens her green eyes in surprise, but he pulls away before she can return it.

"Feel better cutie?"

Sally can only node, still red.

"Good.. You mind if I tell Carly, she'll probably be asking." Franklin asked.

"G Go ahead." Sally replied.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATERL

While planning the Jewelry store heist with Lester, turns out Carly was captured by Ivory Smith, the guy who killed Payne's family, and stabbed Carly outside of school once, and left her drugged and left on the road, where Roland and Seras saved her.

Michael allies himself with Seras to help him go investigate, aware of how close the two are. Seras has Roland investigate where Carly was last seen.

"You really a vampire?"

"Yes, but not as exciting as it sounds. I can't turn into a bat or anything. And you don't need holy weapons to kill me, normal bullets will work." Seras said.

"Still cool." Michael replied.

"Anything Roland?" Seras asked, wearing a black v-shirt over blue jeans. Michael wearing his grey suit. This is Michael's first official meeting of Seras Victoria, he's a bit surprised by how beautiful she actually is. But he avoids saying anything as to not make things awkward. Especially because he's still a married man and won't want to lead her on.

"Well it was easy to find. I found tire prints, and signs of struggle.. Even security footage of Carly being kidnapped to confirm my suspicion." Roland said. He then follows the tigger prints, leading the two an abandoned apartment.

"Thanks kid." Seras said, and hands him 20 dollars, Roland nodding, and takes a taxi, which drives off. Don't think I ever mentioned Roland'd age. I assume he's about 32.

* * *

"There's a guard upfront." Michael said.

"I'll handle it." Seras said, and walks over. Turning on her charm.

"Excuse me sir.. I'm afraid I got lost." Seras said, and she plays out that scene from Red Dead Redemption 2.

"Get out of here." The guard said stubbornly.

"Oh don't be like that. Surely a kind gentlemen like you could help a lady ou-"

"No, get out oh here." The guard said stubbornly.

"You keep saying that, but you don't mean it." Seras said flirtingly.

Guard: I said get ou-

"You "said" your last words." Seras said sternly, as she suddenly stabs a knife into his back head. Killing him.

"Holy fuck!" Michael cried.

"Don't just stand there, get in there and find her!" Seras cried, Michael running in as Seras is seen trying to pull the knife out of the guard.

* * *

Michael runs in, Seras is seen cleaning the knife she used on the guard as she waits for Michael. Unfazed by the violent gunfire and shouting inside.

Eventually Michael walks out, throwing a hogtied Ivory Smith towards Seras, who smirks and walks over, putting the knife in it's holder.

"He have a gun? I don't want to waste my bullets" Seras asked. Michael chuckles at this and hands her a AP Pistol Ivory was carrying.

"Where's Carly?" Seras asked calmly.

"Fuck you." Ivory said stubbornly.

Seras, still calm on the outside, shoots both of his legs with Ivory's gun, startling Michael.

"The basement!" Ivory cried, groaning in agony.

"Thanks." Seras said calmly.

"Great, now let me g-"

Seras interrupts him by giving him a bullet through the forehead, and calmly walks into the house, throwing the AP Pistol on the ground, carelessly. Despite it being still loaded and in good conditon.

Michael follows after her. Both leaving Ivory there to be eaten by animals.

* * *

The two find Carly chained up in the basement. Michael shoots the chains with his standard pistol. Carly tearfully hugs her dad. Seras walks down more calmly, knowing Carly would be safe with Michael there.

"Mom?"

Seras waves, one of her few times not wearing gloves. She doesn't normally wear nail polish but she sometimes wears Aqua blue, mainly because Carly playfully forces her two.

Carly hugs Seras, who takes Carly back to the car. They drive back the house.

* * *

"Liston Seras. I know your a cop. But if you need money, we're planning to rob a jewelry store. Least we can do is cut you in."

"Hmm, well I am sick all these corrupt asshole cops making the rest of us look bad and underpaying me.. Screw it, I'm in."

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

While at Lesters lab, preparing with Seras and the others, Packie was seen on his computer, trying to find a google map image of the jewelry store their gonna be robbing out, but was still unsuccessful so far.

"Dammit." Packie said, in the background, Paige Harris is seen with Lester. Harris being used as the hacker, because I always like using her.

Sally timidly approached Packie as he closed the computer after deciding it was a lost cause.

"A -Are you Packie McCreary?" She nervously asked.

"I don't sign autographs lady" Packie jokes.

"No.. It's just.. You must know Dash" Sally said nervously.

"Yes.. But she's not up for hiring" Packie told her, a bit annoyedly as he checked the bullets in his red dot AK47.

"No.. She.. She's my sister" Sally insisted, causing Packie to freeze, and finally look at her.

"... Sally?" He asked in disbelief.

Sally nodded.

Packie pulled her into a hug, telling her any sister of Dash is a sister of his, in a comforting tone.

"I -Is she here?" Sally asked.

"Afraid not, she's back at the hotel-"

Suddenly they hear..

"Your the girl that shot at me in that bar!"

"What the ..." Packie said, gently pushing Sally away and running to where the noise came from, and saw Adam and Carly having pulled guns on each other. Seras Victoria comes over, after examining 2 black AK47's which will become her main weapons in GTA stories. Along with her python.

"What happened?" Seras asked.

"Adam pulled a gun on Carly." Sally said.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss him." Seras replied, walking back to where she was before.

Adam was about to reply, but Packie angrily grabbed the gun off him.

Adam was about to reply, but Packie angrily grabbed the gun off him.

"Damn it Harvey, I least you alone 5 god damn minutes." Packie cried annoyedly.

"She shot someone!" Adam responded.

"Who hasn't in this town?!" Packie yelled.

"Why Dash recommended you I would know. So far you fucked up your own robbery and tried to shoot one of our new contacts." Packie said.

"Besides.. Your a terrible shot" Connor laughed.

"Shut up Connor!" Adam cried angrily.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"Alright. I'd like to thank everyone for coming. We all know the deal. Anyone gets pinched, this meeting never took place we don't know each other.. But that shouldn't be a problem because everything should go just fine." Michael said, in a manager like tone.

"Seras managed to use her police connections to get us some knock out gas.. She throws it in the vents, everyone goes out. We can take our time, long as Harris hacks the alarm long enough. We stay calm, we get it done.. Questions?" Michael asked.

"What about security?" Sally asked.

"Shouldn't have to worry." Paige responded

"Alright, guess we're good. Harvey stay here and do whatever Paige says. The rest of us, get changed, and let's go." Michael said.

The group gets ready, Carly ties her light brown and caramel blonde hair back.

* * *

"One of you will need to keep watch." Michael said.

"Got it." Franklin responded, having been there, just wasn't shown.

"Can't Seras?" Carly asked.

"It'll be too suspicious up there." Mike said.

Carly nodes in understanding.

"Lets go Seras, you go with me." Michael said, going to his car, Seras follows.

* * *

DRIVING:

Michael (paranoid): You got the gas? You know how it works?

Seras: Coarse I do, I'm a cop.

Michael (paranoid): You better kid.

Seras: Michael, I'm 53.

Michael: 53?!

Seras: I have greying hair roots to prove it.

Michael: B -But you look 20!

Seras: I'm a vampire remember?

Michael: Oh now I get it.

Seras: Yeah. I'm not just some rookie cop from London, I worked for Hellsing.

Michael: Hellsing? Well that explains while you can handle a gun so well.

Seras: Besides, would Carly want a 20 year old as her new mother? No, she only asked after learning my age.

Michael: Yeah sh-.. Wait, she was serious about that?

Seras: Yeah, and after meeting Amanda, I can see why.

Mike: ... Yeah, she's a bitch sometimes. No wonder Carly hides in the desert.

Seras: She wants me to adopt her.. But after Interga, I officially lost two moms.. It's a lot to consider.

Michael: Who's Interga?

Seras: (doesn't reply).

Michael: Uhh, anyway.. She'll love you either way, Carly's good like that.

Seras: I know.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll skip to after the heist. I have more ideas for after it than for the job itself. But if you're wondering Seras was the one who rides with Michael. Paige and Adam are found with Lester after the heist.

Several days later at Michael's house. Hotel Transylvania is seen on the big TV.

_Dracula: Listen to me, you are never to return here. Your are to stay away and tell no humans about this place. Or I will track you down, and suck every ounce of blood from you body, until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion!_

"Isn't this supposed to be a kids movie?" Carly asked, seemingly annoyed. She and Carly watching the film on the couch of Michael's and Amanda's house.

"Least there's no sparkling vampires." Seras said dryly, referencing to Twilight Saga.

"You aren't gonna let that go are you?" Carly chuckled.

"Probably not." Seras replied.

Suddenly Michael enters the front door. Wearing his blue suit.

"Oh.. There you are!" Michael cried, seeing the girls on the couch.

"Hello boss." Seras said.

"So we all good?" Michael asked, grabbing his whiskey, handing some to Seras. Carly still too young to him, so he offer any to her.

"Hell yeah we all good, we did it!" Carly cried.

"Your fucking A right we did it." Michael chuckled, drinking from his glass. Seras sniffs hers before taking a sip.

"Yeah, we might actually have spending money after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker." Michael said, when suddenly Dave Norton entered the house.

"The whole job, everything about it. Anyone who knows your file. What is wrong with you!?" Dave Norton cried, before noticing Seras.

Dave: Victoria.

Seras: Norton.

"So what the hell Michael!" Dave cried angrily.

"Hey, I needed money. Promised Sally money as well." Michael replied.

"What about Trevor? If that fruitcake finds out you're alive. You d.o.n.e _fucked_!" Dave cried.

"Who's Trevor?" Seras asked, her question left unanswered though.

"Don't worry about Trevor, Trevor's dead, gotta be.. Besides, we have a vampire now." Michael said.

"She can still die dad." Carly insisted.

"Whatever. Point is. I promise, Trevor won't find us." Michael said.

* * *

SHADY SHORES:

Trevor flips over a table violently after watching the news.

"AHHHHH!"

Wade runs in.

"Trevor what's wron-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" Trevor screams violently, Wade runs out.

"Wait, come back!" Trevor called, Wade comes back.

"Michael fucking Townley, find him?"

"Who?" Wade asked.

"FIND HIM! Wade!"

* * *

Several days later:

"Stay back!" Trevor shouts at a bunch of cops surrounding him, as he's cornered at an ally, holding an MP5. The cops all holding pistols. Lead by that guy Roland, who orders Trevor to drop the gun.

As things remain tense, a green Bodhi drives up. And Seras hops out. Wearing her police uniform, and her Python in it's holster. Along with dual AK47's strapped to her back. Kinda like how Deadpool has with his swords. Roland sees her and sighs in relief.

"Seras, thank goodness, we need you to talk down this maniac." Roland says, letting her though.

"My name is Trevor Phillips asshole!" Trevor cried angrily.

"Shut up!" Another cop cried.

"Trevor Phillips you say.. Carly spoke of you. Said you were dangerous.. You looking for her?" Seras asked, stepping closer to him.

"Coarse I am." Trevor admitted, lowering his gun a little.

"Hmm.. It's okay Roland, I can handle this." Seras said, taking Trevor's gun and tossing it to Roland, much to Trevor's annoyance.

"Sure Seras.. Be careful." Roland replied, and all the cops leave. Trevor and Seras both watch them do so.

Trevor: So you gonna take me to Ca-

Once alone with him, Seras smashes Trevor's face into the wall, breaking his nose, and leaves him bleeding out.

"What the fu-"

Seras pins him onto the wall, screaming, "What are your intentions to Carly!?"

"What?"

Answer me!" Seras screamed intimidatingly, pressing him harder into the wall.

"She's my niece, I haven't seen her since she was a child!" Trevor revealed, actually scared.

"Niece huh? Why is she scared of you? What did you do!?"

"It's complicated.. S -She accidentally saw Brad get shot, But he's still alive I know he is." Trevor replied,

"You look like you want to hurt her, shall I lock you up?" Seras threatened.

"Please don't!" Trevor pleads fearfully.

Seras snickers.

"You really the one everyone is scared of?.. So far.. Unimpressed." Seras mocked.

"S Shut up.. British cunt." Trevor growled under his teeth.

Despite the insult, Seras sighs and releases Trevor.

"Get outta here." Seras said, letting the scared Trevor run away. Which he does.

Seras drives off. Needing to speak to Michael.

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

* * *

Michael is in the kitchen, wearing a yellow polo shirt and brown shorts. He opens the fridge, to find a block of weed.

"Da fuck is this shit." Michael groaned.

"Is that yours?" Amanda asked, walking in.

"Coarse not." Michael said, and tosses her it.

"... (sigh) I've only got myself to blame for the mess these kids are in. You are either drunk or staring miserably at the clouds, or doing god knows what!"

"Oh yeah, your a real role model, that's what drove Carly into the arms of some weird British vampire cop!" Michael cried.

"Oh yes, it's always MY fault! Never mind that your the one that turned my little girl into criminal against my wishes.. and now she's off dating some god damn biker, instead of going to college!" Amanda cried back.

"Well maybe if you were actually nice to her once in a while she wouldn't of felt the need to replace you."

"All I did was smack her!" Amanda yelled.

"You raised your hands to her, like your mother did to you!" Michael shouted.

"I was drunk, okay!.. I tried to apologize, but she blocked my number." Amanda cried out.

"She didn't want no half-assed apology!" Michael replied.

Jimmy suddenly walks in. Along with Carly who tries to hide herself.

"There you are, you little shit.. You looking for this?" Michael said, holding the block. Jimmy grabs at it.

"Ah-ah-ah, noo"

"Very funny.. Your a real asshole!"

"What you just fucking say to me!?" Michael cried sternly, Jimmy about to reply when suddenly Seras Victoria walks in.

"Guys we have a problem ..."

You!" Amanda suddenly shouts, interrupting her in the process, Seras becomes nervously quite.

"Your the British bitch that punched me!" Amanda cried angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't of got in my face like that." Seras replied.

"Fuck you blondie! Hell, fuck all of you! Your ruining my fucking yoga!"

Seras has a confused face, before suddenly there came a voice.

"Somebody say yoga?"

Amanda gasps in fear, surprisingly shielding Carly, which leaves their relationship a bit complex. Not sure how it is for Balor's stories. But in mine, of all her talk of wanting Carly to die, when Carly is 'actually' in danger, Amanda's motherly instincts will usually take over.

"Trevor.. Good to see you man." Michael said nervously.

"Ooo, I but it is.. But coarse, I'm not the one who's been.. Resurrected."

"Yeah, well, I have me a bit of an awkward saturation." Michael replies, and he shields Jimmy behind him.

Seras, seeing this, eyes Trevor carefully. Having already had her suspicions of him.

"Your telling me bro. One of those fake your own death's to your best buddy, run off with the doe, live in a big mansion.. Awkward. Situations." Trevor said, remaining uncomfortably calm and collected.

"That's one way to look at it." Michael said.

"You have any other way of looking at it? Cause I am all out." Trevor said, same tone.

"It was a long time ago man. I been in witness protection, still am." Michael replied.

"That's great. That's great!.. Sorry, where are my manners right?.. Amanda, I missed you, you use to be fatter. Nice new tits by the way.. Jimmy, you use to be thinner, but can't blame you.. Where's Tracy though?"

"Where's your sister Jim?"

Jimmy: She's uhh.. She's trying out for TV."

"Wait what?" Carly asked.

"She auditioning for Fame or Shame." Jimmy said.

"Fame or Shame!?" Trevor cried, showing sincere concern.

"The hell are you talking about?" Michael asked in confusion.

"It's that dumb talent show she watches. The one she's obsessed with." Jimmy said.

"I'm out of here." Carly said and attempts to leave but Trevor places an arm blocking her way, however Seras glares at him.

Actually frightened of Seras after she assaulted him earlier, Trevor immediately lets Carly past him.

Carly is about to leave. But suddenly she grabs Seras's arm, wanting Seras to tag along, so Seras follows her.

"What's her talent?" Michael asked, as that was happening in the background.

"Dancing." Jimmy replied.

"Aw, christ, she's a horrible dancer!"

"Michael." Amanda groaned. Pretty called for honestly.

"Now? Now? Where!?" Michael cried.

"Maze bank arena." Jimmy replied.

"Mmm, Tracy being humiliated. Lets go, we go get her!" Trevor cried to Michael.

"We?"

"Yeah we, what you stand here and argue as your daughter becomes a natural laughing stock!? You worse than I thought. Now lets go, come on!" Trevor cried. Reluctantly Michael goes out the front door with Trevor close behind.

Carly has taken Seras with her when hiding out at Shady Shores in Johnny's caravan. Seras being given a tent for sleeping in. Only reason Seras was brought, is Carly didn't want to be away from her. She and Sally don't hang much, so Seras is probably her only female friend until Pinkie comes in.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Lazlow Jones is seen flirting with failed dancers.. Well.. If you call _"lying about his penis size"_ flirting. Creeped out, they all leave.

"... What happened to you Lazlow?" Asked now 22 year old Pinkie _(two years older than Carly)_. Wearing the same black hoodie and sweat pants her mother wore the day of her death.. Ironically enough.

"What you mean?" Lazlow asked.

"Come on Lazlow, you may of always been a shitty brother.. But were a 'decent' person once.. What became of you?" Pinkie asked.

"You know what happened sis. I got hooked on cocaine." Lazlow admitted.

"Whatever. Let me check the list" Pinkie said, reading the off view list. Her red hair messy like usual, as is her style.

"Speaking of which. I got a call, someone named Tracey.. She wants a chance on the show... And she sounds kinda hot.. So.. Why not, right?" Lazlow said.

"Just don't try anything on her" Pinkie groaned, oddly foreashadowing later events.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

"Pinkie, you stay out here, leaving you in charge of contestant names.. The normal guy is sick" Said the unnamed boss of her and Lazlow _(and everyone else working there as well)._

"S -Sure boss" Pinkie said, a bit shy. Still in her more innocent stage.

The boss left.

No more than ten seconds later, Michael and Trevor burst in._ (or, in Pinkie's point of view, a creepy one with a dirty white t-shirt. And less creepy, but still making her nervous, looking one)._

Pinkie was understandably a bit creeped out by them. But she had to do her job, so shyly walked over.

"Where the hell is she?" Michael asked himself, as he and Trevor anxiously looked around.

"H -Hello sir's, can I get your names?" Pinkie asked.

But Trevor, seeing that she's an employee, and being a bit short on '_manners'_, responded by grabbing her by the throat with one hand, and menacingly walking forward, and Pinkie walking backwards because of this, chocking loudly.

"Where the fuck is Tracy Townley, eh!?.. Tracy-fucking-De Santa!?" Trevor demanded, before throwing her down on her knees, releasing the choke hold.

"Screw that! Where the fuck's Lazlow!?" Trevor angrily screamed at her.

Pinkie, scared for her life, gave away Lazlow, and pointed to the stage entrance.

Trevor stormed in, as Pinkie was recovering herself.

Michael looked at her for a brief second, before following Trevor onto the stage.

* * *

A man finished dancing.

Lazlow approached the stage. Clapping.

"Thank you Mike. For... Whatever that was." Lazlow said.

Mike left the stage.

"Welcome back to Fame or Shame.. I'm the host. Because "apparently" I have nothing else to do on a Saturday evening.. And now isn't that just a little sad" Lazlow said to the camera, cause this is live.

"Now. Up next it's Tracy De Santa.. Audience.. Tracy De Santa." Lazlow said.

"_(in overly revealing outfit)_ H. Hi" Tracy said nervously.

"Now Tracy's a "dancer" but she also enjoys singing, and long walks on the beach.. That's wonderful. Your so original. Like a rainbow. Or a basket of puppies. Or a.. Pile of puke." Lazlowk joked.

_**(Okay.. That's actually kinda funny in the game.. Good one Lazlow). **_

"Who are these clowns!?" Lazlow cried, seeing Michael and Trevor, and the camera pointed at the intruders, probably thinking it was still part of the act. Witch it isn't.

Continuing with her act, despite this news. Tracy, for some reason, performs an erotic dance, while dressed like a school girl. _(And she wonders WHY perverts stalk her). _Lazlow joins in, and begins dancing inappropriately with Tracey.

"You fucking gonna do something about this!?" Trevor cried to Michael.

"Okay.. Okay that's enough" Michael warned, but his words were ignored.

"Hey! I said that's enough!" Michael angrily screamed, and leaped at Lazlow, but got held back.

* * *

_Random Man: (watching it on tv, thinking the attack it's part of the act): What a weird episode. _

* * *

"I got security. Security!" Lazlow shouted.

"What you fucking say!?" Michael angrily screamed.

Lazlow ran for it, as a security guard blocked Michael both preparing to fist fight, but Trevor intervened and smashed a chair against the guard's head, knocking him out cold.

"Come here you little fuck!" Trevor screamed at the escaping Lazlow, and he and Michael chased him.

* * *

"Pinkie! We gotta go, now!" Lazlow's voice cried.

"Why?" Pinkie asked, her voice still a little raspy.

"No time.. Come on!" Lazlow cried, grabbing her arm as he ran to his car. Trevor and Michael close behind him.

"Hey! We just wanna 'talk!" Trevor's voice said evilly.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

"Ohh.. All outta batteries?" Trevor said, he and Michael cornering the stranded Lazlow.

"H -Hey guys.. I was only joking around back there" Lazlow frighteningly insisted.

"Yeah well.. That little girl sat on my leg when she was 2 months old, and I swore to god I would the face off anyone, who fuckin wronged her!" Trevor threatened.

"L -Look, I'm just a dumb, A-list celebrity, trying to entertain America, Okay!?.. I got a lot of stuff going on wait now, besides, you.. Trying to kill me.. Okay. I got multiple sexual harassment orders.. Plus.. I'm a crack addict, so there's that.. And plus I can't stop jacking off dude!.. I jack it in traffic!" Lazlow cried.

"What's your talent? Huh? I mean, aside from love and sex?" Trevor asked.

"Dude, haven't you seen my show? It's not live, it's not funny... That's my genius: I got no fucking talent!" Lazlow said, frightened.

"Clearly he ain't being humble T.. You made your point" Michael insisted.

"Yeah." Lazlow said shakily.

"Michael, this was your daughter!., You should be wanting to the the FUCKING PONYTAIL, off the top of this guy's head!" Trevor replied angrily.

"... I'll give you Pinkie!" Lazlow cried, cowardly.

"Who?" The other two both asked.

"Her!" Lazlow cried, pointing to Pinkie still in his back seat.

"Her!?" Michael cried, not seeming too impressed by Pinkie at the moment. Though has to look twice, she seemed familiar.

"I'll take it.. She might be useful" Trevor insisted.

Lazlow tried running, but Trevor stopped him.

"First... Pants, off" Trevor ordered.

Lazlow, knowing there's not much choice in the matter, took off his pants. Trevor tells him to dance.

"I need musc o-

"You trying to fucking annoy me, huh!?"

"I'll dance" Lazlow said, and started dancing, or whatever he called that, and Trevor records it on his phone. Probably as blackmail for if this ever happens again.

Michael, knowing that Lazlow got the message across, allowed Lazlow to run off. But warned him to do it quickly, before Michael changes his mind.

"I got it all on tape you fuck! The world's gonna see your shit!"

Michael laughed and than said "I'm going home."

Pinkie tried following Lazlow secretly.

"Not so fast red head" Trevor said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Please don't kill me, Michael!" Pinkie begged.

TREVOR: (quitely): Trevor.

PINKIE: (correcting herself): Trevor.

"If I were gonna kill you.. Your be dead" Trevor replied.

"F -Fair enough" Pinkie replied.

"How would you like to work for _me_?" Trevor asked.

"D -Do I have a choice Trevor?" Pinkie asked fearfully.

"Now that you mention it... No" Trevor replied. And drags her to the truck with him. Her silently giving in. No point in resisting a lunatic.

"Trevor, isn't she kinda young for you?" Michael mocked. This is long before Mchael actually _cared _about Pinkie.

"I can always use a surrogate Carly." Trevor said.

"Well.. Lets see how long she lasts before sucide.. I got 2 weeks" Michael said deadpan.

Pinkie gulps.

"Oh, hawhaw, I forgot how funny you are" Trevor said sarcastically. Pulling Pinkie to the truck.

_Pinkie: (in head): Fucking Lazlow,. Selling me to some crazy redneck.._

* * *

**Pinkie Lancer is a personal favorite of mine, which is odd as the poor girl is the only character who had a normal enough childhood, but was tramatized by more "recent" events.. Most of what Trevor throws her into leaves her with PTSD.. **


	14. Chapter 14

**In mine these events happen _after _Trevor met Michael.. **

* * *

The following day, Trevor drove Pinkie to a bar at Sandy Shores. Having gotten back his red Bodhi, so who knows what happened to the _"big rig" _as Trevor put it.

"Alright Pinkie.. I'm suppose to met some Chinese guy here.. So come on. As your first job, you can help with the meeting/" Trevor told her.

"S -Sure Trevor" Pinkie said nervously. Wearing a black zipup hoodie, which is her most common outfit, despite it being lke 90 degrees in Shady Shores.

* * *

"Trevor... Your still banned.. Your friend can stay, but not you" Janet the bartender warned.

"What about these two?" Trevor said, seeing a fist fight between Josef of Minute Men, and random drunk.

"Whoever wins, gets banned." Janet replied, deadpan.

Trevor, looking annoyed grabs the unnamed drunk smashing his face against the bar counter making Pinkie gasp, but the other costumers cheer. Poor Pinkie isn't use to the GTA violence.

"He's one, ban him" Trevor cried, holding the drunk Josef.

"Can't ban him, He's my god damn husband." Jenet, still deadpan.

"Jeez, he's young enough to be your son." Pinkie said quitely.

"Isn't the internet, a beautiful thing, darling?" Janet said, still deadpan.

"Anyway.. I saved your husband.. Now get me a drink.. Me and my new friend there, we have a meeting" Trevor said, jumping onto a bar stool. Pinkie continues to stand in the back.

"Fine.. But any more bodies turn up in my bar, I swear, I will not serve you." Janet warned, while pouring him some whiskey.

"You want one two ma'am?" Janet asked Pinkie.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a drinker." Pinkie admitted.

Soon after Trevor takes a shot of whiskey, a Chinese man enters the bar.

"Ah, here he is. Yes, Mr. Cheng, pleasure to meet you." Trevor greeted.

"Oh, no. I am Mr. Cheng's humble translator." the man admitted, his true name never being revealed.

"... Mr Cheng now" The man said, as a second Chinese arrived.

But Tao Cheng is high on ecstasy and does not appear to be taking the meeting seriously, much to the translator's embarrassment.

Trevor receives a call from Chef, warning him that the Aztecas are on their way to Trevor's meth labin order to kill Trevor and destroy his business. Because Trevor killed their boss, Ortega.

* * *

AT THE COOK HOUSE:

* * *

"Shit Trevor, we don't got long!"

"Whoa, whoa, manners Chef.. These are our guests.. Tao Chieng, and his, humble servent." Trevor said, mocking the translator.

From there, Trevor tricked the translater into locked in the ice cooler. And, due to state of Chieng himself, he got him to simply _walk_ into the cooler, telling him it's a backstage room. And Tao Chieng actually believing him.

"A -Are they gonna be okay?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"I'll let them out after fighting is done" Trevor insisted.

"_(gasps)_ Figh-"

"Come on Pinkie" Trevor said, grabbing her arm, and pulling the scared girl upstairs.

* * *

Chef lead them to a back room, where a bunch of Carbine rifle's were leaning against the wall. Trevor tossed one to Pinkie.

"Are you kidding, I never shot anyone befor-"

But the men ignored her and ran outside.

_"Here they are, get ready!" Trevor said off view, before volent gunfire is heard._

Poor Pinkie, untrained and unexpirenced, provides more of an outsiders prospective. Mainly remaining scared and hiding herself near the stairs as the loud gunfight surrounds the building. Trevor heard shouting some lines thoughout. Clearly enjoying the thrill.

* * *

Eventually Chef tossed Trevor a gernade launcher, making it easier for him to defeat the Aztecas hit men. Aiming at cars, blowing them up. But he and Chef miss some, who run into the building.

* * *

"Pinkie, we missed some by the stairs!" Trevor's voice cried to the still frightened girl.

Pinkie gulped and shakily pointed her gun, firing at the enemies, but unserprisingly having horrible aim, but bu luck she manages to get at least two of them as they came up the stairs, though she empties the whole clip in doing so. Leaving her exposed and they shot back at her, hitting her into the shouldER, Knocking her down, and they surround her.

"P -Please don't kill me!" Pinkie bagged.

"Shut u-"

Suddenly said man is shot, as is most of them.

"T -Trevor! Thank god" Pinkie cried in relief.

Unfortantely though, Trevor didn't excatly help lower her terror, as he goes into a knife fight with the last one remaining. And Trevor rips the blade into the man's chin, and than pulling it out and stabbing it deep into the guys stomach, before Trevor though the corpse, coincidentally right near her. They than started getting shot at by second guy, Trevor dodged the bullets, and threw the knife, hitting the guy wait in the eye _(like in Modern Warfare 2)._

* * *

The remaining men fled in cars, Trevor shooting at them as they speed off. "And stay out!" He cried.

"I -Is it over?" Pinkie asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes.. And I think it's time to let our 'guests' out of the ice" Trevor said, unlocking the cooler, and the two Chinese men crawled out of it.

But the terrified translator takes Tao away from the area.

"I'll swing by and sign the contracts.. Just ignore the bodies" Trevor said to them as they left.

"Trevor, we still gonna cook that batch?" Chef asked from upstairs.

"Fuck yeah" Trevor cried excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15

3 DAYS LATER:

Pinkie gets waken up by Trevor, who's been letting her use the couch in his trailer. She didn't exactly have any other option, she has less han Sally started off wth, 100 dollars in her wallet. And even that is given by Trevor as thanks for the meth-lab battle. Trevor says he wants her to go to the Lost MC owned trailer park, and rob anything she could carry from his trailer. Pinkie reluntantely accepts, under the promise of a raise. Which trevor gives her up front. Trevor sends a unnamed employee of his to watch over her.

* * *

Outside Johnny's and Carly's trailer at said trailer park, Carly is seen fixing up a tent outside Johnny's house, which Seras recently bought for herself at a nearby store. Behind them Pinkie and the unnamed man both sneak into Johnny's trailer without her and Seras noticing.

"Sure you don't want a hotel?" Carly asked.

"Be a waste of your money, as a cop I don't sleep much anyway. I'll even buy you two some Tim Hurtens in the morning. I'm an early bird." Seras replied. Conforming Timmy's exists my universe. So does Subway.

"Alrighty, sounds fun." Carly replied, both still not noticing the intruders behind them.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Pinkie asked nervously, once insde the admittedly not too bad looking trailer.

"Just do what Trevoe says, trust me, you want to stay on his good side." The man replied.

Pinkie nodes and looks around, finding Carly's favorite necklace.

"I got something." Pinkie said, holding it up, when suddenly the hand holding it gets shot by a nail and held painfully onto the wall.

* * *

"... How long you gonna hide out here to avoid baldy?" Seras asked.

"Until he calms do-" Carly started, but suddenly both hear a female scream from inside Johnny's trailer.

"Who's that?" Seras asked.

"Not sure." Carly admitted, and runs in, Seras following, pulling out her Colt Python.

They go in, just in time to see Johnny shoot a nail in-between the eye of Trevor's nameless minion. As said man drew out his stndard GTA5 Pistol. Poor Pinkie screams as some blood sprays her. And the man falls dead. Right near her.

"Johnny! Stop!" Carly cried out, blocking him from Pinkie.

"She was gonna rob us!" Johnny cried.

"Well did she pull a gun on you?" Seras asked, holstering her Python. Still wearing her uniform. As she didn't bring a lot of clothes.

"Well, no, but, I'm sure she would of!" Johnny cried.

Seras pats Pinkie down, finding no weapons. "Negative, she's empty." Seras replies, before pulling the nail out of Pinkie.. Admittedly quite painfully. But it's like a bandaid, gotta just do it.

"Sorry, Miss." Johnny responded, which is more than he does in the orginal verison of this scene. So Pinkie never has to steal his bike later, after he _refuses to apologize_ even after Pinkie herself does. And he puts down the nailgun. Using a nailgun as a weapon is in itself a reference to THE EQUALIZER. Though it does leave to question why Johnny has one in the first place.

Pinkie doesn't respond. Covering her hand with a towel.

"Wait, your that girl Trevor brought with him. The one from Fame or Shame." Carly said, seeing Pink's red hair.

"H -He made me do it!" Pinkie cried, putting the jewerly back out, as a plead to be spared. This scared state of her's was enough to confirm to Carly that Pinkie couldn't possibly be a threat right now. So Carly decided to pull out her _Carly charm_ as I call it, and start being nice to her. Even taking Pinkie to a hospital. Seras and Johnny stay back to dispose of the body. Johnny keeping the gun, he lost his old one.


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn Trevor" Carly thought outloud, when returning to the waiting room once the doctors took control of Pinkie. Carly getting name when a nurse mentioned it when reviewing Pinkie's file. Still going by _Pinkie Jones. _Suddenly Trevor himself shows up, Carly immediately throwing him out of the building.

"I was going for a checkup." he said to himself, nervously leaving.

"Carly, you okay? You've been kind of off lately." Johnny responded.

"I'm okay." Carly replied

"She's fixed." Said the doctor.

"Good, Seras stay here and take her to the hotel when she gets out, I told them to expect her." Carly said.

"Fine." Seras said, sitting down, grabbing a newspaper. Seras still has her cop uniform as she never got to change clothes. Seras makes it work though, the blue goes with her eyes. And she did manage to remove the tie, and unbutton the top button. Making it look a little more average.

Carly and Johnny drive off on his bike, heading back to the trailer. Seras, after finding nothing interesting in the newspaper, heads out to get some grocery's for Pinkie, as Carly requested on the ride over.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER:

With her arm banadged up, Pinkie slowly comes out to the waiting room. Once exiting and having to use her hundred dollars to pay her arrive. Going outside Seras honks to get her attention and drives to the Sandy Shores hotel. The two admittedly not saying too much to each other, most listen to the Van Halen album Seras was playing.

* * *

"There it is. Best get in there, they're expecting you." Seras said. Pinkie hops out of the truck. Entering to 4 story tall hotel.m

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Carly told me to get you some dinner as apology for her husband shooting you, so here." Seras said,lightly tossing Pinkie a bag, briefly forgetting Jones is temperly disabled, but Pinkie catches it without issue. Seeing the BURGERSHOT logo.

"Thanks, I suppose." Pinkie said shyly.

"Oh and these." Seras said, suddenly handing Pinkie a grocery bag, before driving away. Leaving the one handed Pinkie to struggle at trying hold both bags. But fortunately she manages to get into her hotel room without trouble, ad an employee opens the door for her. Pinkie throws both bags on the counter. And only than actually getting a proper look at it. It's on the second floor. It's small, but kinda cute. Has a single person bed, a small box TV, a couch next the the bed. A balcony. And only one other door, which leads to a small bathroom. The shower takes up most of.. Perfect for just being one person quite truthfully. Pinkie knew Carly must of got the cheapest one. So was just happy she got it still looking nice.

She opened the grocery bag. Inside was some bagels, peanut butter, uncooked meat, canned beans, can opener, body soap, and even some deodorant. Not much, but more than Pinkie herself could afford right now..

Plus she saw the store right from the balcony, so knew she'll be fine when she runs out, and gets more money. She'll get the rest of her supplies from Trevor's tomorrow. For tonight she'll have to reuse the same clothes. Not that she really had time to bring too many clothes anyway. Trevor only gave her ten minutes to pack her bags back when Lazlow sold her out to him. Not that we the viewers could expect much more from Trevor.. In fact, amazing he gave her any time.

Pinkie threw all the supplies where it goes and grabbed the Burger-shot, and flips on the TV, seeing her brother Lazlow on Fame or Shame. Which made her groan to herself. And took the first bite of her burger. Which was still warm enough for her to not have to microwave. Seras didn't give her a drink. But Pinkie didn't need one anyway.

_Lazlow is seen on stage, high on cocaine, ranting about how he sold out Pinkie. _

"Hmm, least he feels bad." Pinkie said, taking another bite.

* * *

Back at the trailer, Carly found herself feeling hungry, so she finds some canned food in the cupboards, like in red dead redemption 2. And also finds spaghetti and sauce. Going with the second.

Johnny comes in, having been cleaning his bike in the garage of the RV/house.

"Hey. You hungry?" Carly replied.

"I guess.. Where's the your cop friend?" Johnny asked.

"Seras, and she should be home soon. Told her to take the Jones girl to the hotal" Carly replied as she heated up the sauce and spaghetti

"you didn't want to take her yourself? You seemed to have bonded." Johnny asked.

"We have, but I got hungry and didn't want to buy something.. Maybe I'll take her to a shooting range soon. She should learn if she's gonna be stuck with uncle Trevor." Carly replied before Seras returned, smiling at the scent of spaghetti. Johnny fist bumps her, which Seras giggles over.

The three ate

"so anyone bothering you Carly?" Seras asked

"Nope. All is good." Carly replied

"Good." Seras said, eating some.

* * *

Later that day. While Carly goes out for a walk, she bumps into Terry, who asks if Seras is single. Trying to be as _non creepy _as he could.

"Yes, I suppose she is, but she doesn't dig bikers. She isn't sure what I see in Johnny." Carly admitted.

"No, but eventually her standards will start to drop. And that's my Q." Terry replied, Carly giggles at this.

"Least you have a plan." she teased.

"Hey, it's how Clay and I assume Johnny got _you_." Terry teased back.


	17. Chapter 17

**On the bright side I do get the chance to start changing things mow that I have Seras and Sadie as confirmed characters..**

**This also changes my orginal idea of making really really long chapters to skip to where I orginally was with SHADOW OF THE DAY, that's why the chapters are getting kinda shorter ...**

* * *

ONE WEEK AFTER THE PRIVIOUS CHAPTER:

Pinkie Jones has to rob a convient store, against her better judgement, to pay off rent for the hotel. Pinkie managed to sneak in after hours and stole from the register. She is succcessful, but Seras catches her sneaking out with the money while Seras is patroling as a on duty cop. Reluntantely Seras lets her go, but saying Pinkie won't be so lucky this time. Pinkie nodes in understandment, and runs off. The hotel only a few blocks away.

* * *

Pinkie uses the money to pay off rent. However, aparn entering her small hotel room Pinkie finds Carly Townley already in there.

"Carly? How did you get in here?"

"I had a spare key." Carly said, looking though Pinkie's fridge for something to eat.

"You sure have a lot of deer meat." Carly said.

"Yeah that weird Cletus guy asked me to help him skin them. He heard that my mom taught me how to do so.. My _real _mom, Kim or something." Pinkie replied.

"Eww." Carly teased, referring to the skinning.

"Cletus kept the head and fur and though. Just gave me the meat." Pinkie added, somewhat ignoring Carly's reponse.

"Right, uhh, anyway. I was thinking..If your gonna be stuck with Trevor, I should take you to a shooting range. Come on, I'll buy you your own hand gun. Your gonna need one. Trust me."

"Well, I have _some_ expirence, but only with a hunting rifle, and never in combat." Pinkie revealed.

"Well at least that'll save some of the time, come on." Carly said, pulling Pinkie out.

* * *

Carly proves she does in fact own her own car and drives Pinkie to the shooting range. Asking Pinkie to pick out whatever hand gun she wants. Carly herself already owning a Combat Pistol.

"Hmm, that one." Pinkie said, pointing at a small 38 revolver.

"Really, a six shooter? And not even a Cattleman?" Carly asked.

"They still make those Cattleman's?" Pinkie asked in serprise.

"Yeah, quite popular." The gunsmith replied.

"Well, still. I like the 38. Looks light and easy to control." Pinkie replied.

"It is, but short range." the owner said.

"Worth it." Pinkie said.

"If your certain." Carly said, buying Pinkie the 38. Revolver.

* * *

Carly teaches Pinkie to use the pistol properly and how to stand and how to reload. Pinkie shows to a quick learner. Getting not too bad of shots. One almost even a bullseye. Carly acts sisterly when congradulating her. This being the first moment of Carly and Pinkie acting as sisters. Which was always the point of their relationship in my stories. They are like sisters. That's why I use yo bug BalorBabe about including Pinkie in stories. Cause such a relationship always seemed like it would belong in her stories. Same goes for the Carly/Seras relationship _(probably even more so honestly). _


	18. Chapter 18

Several days later, turns out Carly became pregnant. Seras suggested they move into her house as it's much bigger than the RV, and has a guest bedroom they could turn into the baby's room. Seras adds she can take Johnny's RV.

"Good idea, you can carry the RV to your backyard if you'd like." Johnny said.

"Carry it, oh come on I'm a vampire not Superman." Seras said, packing her tent into the back of her Bodhi. She wanted to sell it, but Carly insisted that it might come in handy sometime.

"With your truck silly." Johnny replied, showing the RV still has wheels under it.

"Oh.. Right." Seras said, blushing a little.

"Actually, Pinkie's been looking into an apartment and the hotel is getting too expensive, so we're give her the RV for now. We're keep the guest bedroom for Seras until Pinkie buys the apartment.. _T__han _Seras takes the RV.. Or buy a new house, I don't know" Carly explained, Seras nodes in agreement.

"RV. It's free and less to look after." Seras replied.

"Good point, anyway I'll go find Pinkie." Johnny said, riding off on his Hexter bike. Seras and Carly started packing. Carly telling Terry and Clay she and Johnny are moving out, which Clay gives her a hug goodbye. Carly giggled at this.

"You guys want some pizza for the road leftover?" Clay asked.

"Sure." Seras replied.

"It's cold though." Clay admitted.

"That's okay." Carly replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor forces Pinkie to join him in taking out the O'Neil's at the farmhouse.

"Hey guys! Guess who!" Trevor cried, purposely revealing himself. And firing off his Combat MG.

"IT'S HIm!" One of them shouted, and they all started reaching for weapons, Trevor one man army's his way though them. Pinkie trying to cover him with just her 38.

"SHOULDN'T OF FUCKED WITH T.P. INC!" Trevor shouted, while shooting.

* * *

After a long battle, Trevor reached the house, and shoots his way down to the basement.

"He's in the basement!" Cried the last remaining O'Neil.

"Their all dead Daryl.. Just get out of here" Trevor warned.

"FUCK YOU!" Daly O'Neil screamed, grabbing a Cattleman Revolver, but suddenly Trevor shoots him right though the head.

"You should of listened." Trevor mocked.

* * *

Trevor ordered Pinkie to shoot the gas. Pinkie reluctantly did so, blowing up the entire house.

"BURN BABY! BURN!" Trevor shouted excitedly.

"C -Can we just get out of here" Pinkie said nervously.

"Trevor?" Came a farmilar voice.

"What do want Klebitz?" Trevor asked.

"Well.. I heard an explosion, and.. Seems my hense was right" Johnny said.

"They stole my business" Trevor groaned.

"So you blow up the ho-"

"Oh come on! Why don't you ever just take my side!?" Trevor cried.

"Because I never _understand_ your side!" Johnny shouted.

"Whatever.. Just go back to your loser gang" Trevor groaned.

"Whatever" Johnny groaned. Trevor leaves, Pinkie attempts to follow him. But Johnny stops her, telliing her she doesn't have to go back to the hotel, and drives her over to his old RV, saying it's her new home for now. And introduces her to Terry and them, asking them to be nice to their new neighbour. Terry saying she's not bad on the eyes, so that's a good start. Pinkie blushes kinda cutely.

Johnny gives her the wifi password, the house key, and says they left her the leftover spaghetti and all the canned food Johnny still had left over as well. So she won't have to worry about food for at least a few days.

"Does the shower work?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh yeah. Plus there's a pool a few blocks away." Johnny replied, and than drives off after giving her a small wave, and saying Carly will be in touch. "Good luck!" he called out. Kid Rock - Bawitdaba heard playing from his bike.

Almost immediately after though, Trevor shows up. Showing he can actually be nice, he gives her a red ATV as a gift for helping with the O'Neil's. Knowing Pinkie needs a vehicle. And that was the easiest for him to find.

Once finally getting inside. Pinkie was serprised that it wasn't actually too bad looking. Very rusted, but had a couch, a small TV, a working kitchen, fridge. And a Queen bed. About the same size as Trevor's. Maybe a little smaller.

"Hmm.. Not so bad." Pinkie said to herself. Sitting on the couch, looking though the internet on her phone. A classic white plug-in fan blowing at her as she sits there. Another one is seen in the bedroom. At least now she'll be able to save up money for that apartment she's been looking at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael meets with David Norton. Dave says he knows it was Michael who did the jewelry job. Michael denies it at first, but when Dave doesn't buy it, Michael admits to it saying he called it about Trevor finding them.

"So.. Seras tell you?" Michael asked.

"She didn't have to, it was obvious it was you." Dave responded.

"Doesn't matter anyway, what do you want?" Michael asked annoyedly.

Dave explains that Ferdinand Kerimov, an informant and suspected terrorists, has been declared dead by the IAA, but the FIB think it's bullshit and believe he's being "debriefed" somewhere. Dave wants Michael to enter the morgue in Strawberry and confirm that Kerimov is indeed dead. Because the IAA has the morgue secured, Michael must sneak in. Dave facetiously remarks that Michael should have no trouble "playing dead", before knocking him out with a truncheon. With Michael slipping out of consciousness, Dave quickly informs him to call him when he regains consciousness.

* * *

In the morgue, Michael regains consciousness in a body bag. The bag is soon unzipped and two medical examiners begin preparing Michael's body for autopsy. Michael surprises the examiners, choking one while the other runs away. A guard soon appears who Michael takes down with a sneak attack. Michael then checks the corpses in the morgue. He discovers one with Kerimov's name on the toe tag, but the body is of a black woman, and is obviously not Kerimov. Michael calls Dave to relay the news. Dave tells Michael he must escape the morgue.

At this point, more guards appear. Michael grabs a SNS pistol off guard and shoots his way through to the first floor and up to the second where he retrieves his clothes and weapons. In the bag Michael finds his beretta pistol switch the SNS for it, and shoots the remaining guards, than shoots a window open and jumps out, the cliche of landing in a dumpster.

Michael then evade the cops. After which he calls Franklin and asks him to meet at the oil derricks in El Burro Heights.

* * *

Once there, Michael urges Franklin to flee Los Santos, warning him that the FIB will soon put Franklin's life in danger. Franklin states that Michael has helped him, and so he will help Michael. Michael thanks Franklin for his loyalty.

Michael later calls Packie, being close to him by this point, a similar conversation takes place. Packie says he has somebody who can help, and gives him Dash's number, saying she's the only person he knows who can fly a helicopter, so a useful ability.

* * *

Dash at the meantime is finally reunited with Sally and they are in a hangout, where they talk about the time Dash killed that home invader, and Dash confesses she thinks she might be pregnant and hasn't told anybody yet, including Niko. Suddenly Michael calls her. Dash saying sure to helping, saying Michael spared Sally so he must okay.

Dash has to drive to Denise's house to drop off Sally. But once Sally enters, Stretch was there waiting for her. Apparently Sally saw him trying to betray Lamar, so is here to blackmail her.

What he actually does, I'm not sure, BalorBabe would probably have better use for that subplot than me. But Stretch is lucky she can't tell Dash... Yet.

Sally might be a softy. But Dashlene is not.

Hell, Dash would make Carly calm by comparison.

* * *

Back at her's and Packie's apartment, Dash confesses to Packie she's pregnant. Packie is surprised but said at least her a Niko are married, which Dash admits they aren't.

Packie has a violent eye twitch before calmly replying "I see ... Excuse me."

Packie calmly walks towards his car. Dash, nervous by this reaction, gets into the car two. Both are wearing their classical outfits.

* * *

Packie turns out to have drove all the way back to Liberty City. For context of this story it's only a few hours away.

"W What are doing at his house?" Dash asked.

"I'm just gonna talk to him." Packie said in a frighteningly calm tone, and hops out of the car, opening the trunk.

"Packie, your scaring me." Dash said, getting out as well.

"I just wanna talk to him." Packie repeated calmly, and loads a double barrel shotgun he took out of the trunk, the big one, not the Lost MC one. Dash widens her unique rose colored eyes. Burgundy is the best way to describe them.

"Why you have a gun!?"

"I just wanna talk to him." Packie repeats and starts walking towards the apartment they parked in front of. The one you get after Roman's original burnt down, the South Bohan one. Niko still was living there despite the other options. Roman and Mallory moved into the one Roman bought anyway. The big one.

"Packie calm down!" Dash cried trying to stop him.

"I just wanna talk to him." Packie repeats in the same tone.

"Put that gun away!"

"I just wanna talk to him." Packie repeats in the same tone.

"It's not his fault!" Dash cried.

"I just wanna shoot him." Packie said calmly ringing the doorbell to the apartment.

"Don't shoot him!" Dash cried.

"I just wanna talk to him."

Niko opens the door, wearing the blue jeans, and the green golf jacket from Modo.

"Hey Packie ..."

Packie immediately points the shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa!? What are you doing!?" Niko cried, putting his hands up, Packie backs him back inside.

"You got my sister pregnant!"

"What?! Oh, my God!" Niko cried, pushing Packie away to reach Dash.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Niko cried, Dash about to reply but Niko interrupts.

"Scratch that, I don't care, I love you Dashlane. Will you marry me?!" Niko cried.

"Yes! Of course! We're a family!" Dash cried almost immediately, the two hugging.

"Aww, that's sweet." Packie said, now more happy.

"We're move into Playboys old place. It's certainly nicer than this one." Niko said.

"Good thinking.. But Dash is needed right now, business stuff." Packie said.

"Alright. Call me when you're back in LC." Niko said to Dash. Who nodes.


	19. Chapter 19

Seras leads Johnny and Carly to her house. It's at the same street as Denise. Carly asks about Franklin and Sally, but Denise says they moved out, saying "good riddence." but says she does admit that she misses Sally though, so does Tonya, despite not remembering who Sally is 50% of the time.

Seras unlocks the front door and the three walk right in. Carly admitting to herself the house is a bit smaller than she expected, but not disappointed by it. Seras finally switches out of her unform. Throwing on a white tank top serprisingly. But keeps the blue pants. By this point some of Seras's short blonde hair was kinda unkempt. But it was actually pretty that way, espically with the tank top. Which was slightly stained, but Seras doesn't seem to care.

Seras's house shows to be more empty looking that Denise's by comparison. It has a big TV and couch in the room right near the front door (also like Denise's). The kitchen behind it, with a kitchen table in it, and a door to the backyard. And to the left is a small hallway, heading straight your reach the bathroom, the shower takes up most the bathroom. But has enough room for a toliet and a sink, with a cupboard over the sink that can fill makeup and stuff.

Ywo doors the right. First one goes to the garage, second further door heads to Seras's main bedroom, a queen bed a photo of a signed Van Halen picture on one of her night tables. And a Union Jack hung over Seras's bed. Which itself has burgandy sheets and pillows. Carly not crazy on the burgandy, but is obviously says it as nicely as she could.

Only door to the left of the hall leads to a smaller room, with a double bed. Also with burgandy sheets.. The guest bedroom.

Seras's walls are painted a light brownish white. Very basic.

"No offense Seras, but I see a lot of things to change and paint once I offically own this place." Carly admitted.

"Do whatever you want, just try to keep the basic design the same." Seras giggled.

"Trust me, we will.. And we're keeping the couch and TV, so don't worry on that end." Johnny added in. Seras gets a text, someone telling her to meet them at the fIB place.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Get yourselves settled in, here's a number for a pizza place, not sure when I'll be back." Seras said, handing a note to Johnny and heading out the front door, and is heard driving off Vinewood Radio is heard playing.

"So, what you think of her anyway? Seras I mean." Carly asked.

"I like her, she's fun." Johnny replied.

"Good.. So wanna watch TV?" Carly asked, Johnny nodes.

* * *

Michael smoking a redwood cigarette when he sees Seras drive down, tossing it away when she pulls up. He's wearing his grey suit. Though with blue pants.

"What happened to you?" Seras asked. Michael has a black eye from somewhere during the mission where he sneak into the IAA building for Dave Norton. Though Seras is serprisingly deadpan in her delivery.

"Long story.. Now listen. You can say we're friends right?" Michael asked.

"I guess. Why? You having problems?" Seras asked, her duel AK47's on her back.

"Not sure. Dave's okay, but I don't trust the rest of the FIB.. Besides, Dave wants you there anyway. He knows you were involved as well."

"Coarse he does." Seras said dryly.

"Good. Tell me? What you think of the IAA?" Michael asked.

"IAA? They're a bunch of assholes." Seras replied, making Michael smirk.

"Good, that'll make things easier, come on." Michael said and starts walking up some steps.

* * *

"Ain't this grand, you didn't tell me we were double dating." Michael said, him and Seras approaching Dave, Steve, and Sanchez.

"Sorry boys. This ball of meet is all mine." Michael said, referring to Dave.

Steve pretends to be amused.

"Steve Heines amigo. But you probably know that."

"Yes, your dumb show." Seras replied.

"Yes. Good show. Have you seen my show?" Steve asked, referring to Michael.

"You mean how to act like a salesman on a cheap golf weekend at a third rate country club?"

Steve fake laughs again.

"I gotta remember to write that down. And to shoot you in the head you annoying dick." Steve replied, Sanchez chuckles. Even Seras has to hide a smile.

"Now. We need to find Mr Kerimov before he blabs." Steve said.

"Hey, I already dealt with that guy." Michael said.

"Please, I'm not stupid, I know you didn't find him. We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station. The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Heines explained.

"Yes, wouldn't want to upset your all of 2 fans." Seras sassed. Michael fist bumps her.

"We don't take orders from you. Dave needed a favor, so I help him." Michael said.

"Then I guess you getting involved with a clapped out old agent who's been living off of past glories was your first mistake. You're my boy now, amigo. My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So seeing as we're all boys now, that makes it important to you."

Michael sighs.

"And you Seras. I have enough to fire you. Now be the good girl you pretend to be, and do some work."

Seras takes a deep breath.

"Sure." she said as calmly as she could.

Michael nodes and the two leave towards Seras's truck, as Michael taxied.

* * *

"You did good back there. You kept calm." Michael said, driving Seras's green Bodhi, Seras in the passenger seat. Vinewood still playing, as fire doesn't burn itself is heard in the background. Her Bodhi is much cleaner than Trevor's.

"Took everything I had." Seras replied, her british accent very noticable for that line.

"Me two. But he kinda has us in a loop here." Michael responded.

"I know.. So how we gonna do this?" Seras asked.

"Dave and I already discussed that. Packie said he knows someone who can fly a chopper. Franklin will snipe. You and I would zipline down. I grab the K guy, you provide cover fire for me." Michael explained.

"Alrighty." Seras responded.

* * *

They arrive.

Dash has disturbingly accurate information on Franklin Clinton's location and address. Saying "You think I'd let someone date my sister without finding out everything about them?"

"Why?" Franklin asked.

"So that if you turn out to be an asshole, I'll know what house to burn down." Dash replied.

Franklin gulps from this. Suddenly Michael and Seras arrive. Michael says Dash will fly them, Franklin will snipe, Seras and himself will use ziplines.

* * *

LATER:

"You fuck around wth this chopper, I'll climb back up this rope, and strangle you with it!" Michael cried.

"Mm-hmm." Dash said dryly and unconvinced.

Michael carefully scales the building. Seras follows after him.

Inside Kerimov is being harassed by a bunch of IAA detectives. Lead by the GTA4 character Michelle/Karen. Who seems to have become a far worse person. I never noticed it was her my first time, it was pointed out to me.

'I'm glad Carly's not here.' Michael thought.

"You ready?" Asked the masked Seras, pulling out her Colt Python. Michael nodes.

* * *

"Next I'll have this thing so far up your ass, your tonsils will be playing shadow puppets. You think we can't do that? We can. It's in our guidelines." Karen Danials said, holding up a large flashlight. As we are now shown inside the office. It's not too bad actually.

"I install cinema equipment, not surveillance!" Kerimov begged.

"Bullshit!" Karen cried.

"Please, I don't know what you-"

Suddenly Mike and Seras crash in, Michael grabs Kerimov and pulls out his Beretta pistol.

Karen: The fuck is this, kill the-

Seras opens fire with her Colt Python, she manages to kill at least 3 of them until having to reload, amongst them is Karen herself. Small bit of fanservice for anyone who still hasn't forgiven her for what she did to Niko.

Michael: We could use some backup here!

"Gotcha." Franklin replied, and begins sniping them. Michael and Seras use this and jump back out the window. Just as backup arrives. Michael shooting his M9 with his spare hand, Seras still using her Python. Once clear Dash pulls them back up. But helicopters arrive. Which allows Users to finally get to use her duel AK47's, and she manages to shoot them down. Well, Franklin gets the first one.

* * *

When they land, Michael hands Kerimov to some FIB agents, who bundle him into the back of a van and drive off. Despite Michael saying to go easy on him.

Afterwards Dash flies her helicopter back to LC as Michael and Seras both separately get changed back to their normal clothes.

"I better get back to Carly. Wanna come?" Seras said, changed back.

"Sure, I'll meet you there later, I should tell Packie and Sally that Dash flew back to Liberty. And maybe get some lunch." Michael replied, his car being parked at a certain spot. Probably by Dave, and he drives off.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Seras said, and drives towards the nearby CluckinBell. Her favorite resturant.


	20. Chapter 20

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Steve ties up Kerimov, and goes on a rant.

"The fuck is this?" Michael groaned.

"Think it's a good time Mikey.. Going for a ride." Trevor said, examining the tools.

Dave Michael and Seras leave. Seras looks back briefly.

* * *

"So.. Where's Max?" Michael asked as he's driving.

"He went back to Jersey." Dave said.

"Well I need some resolution Davey.. You and Payne said you'd clear the whole thing up down in North Yankton."

"And you told him you knew where Ivory was." Dave said in dry sarcasm.

"Ivory is gone, Seras and I saw to that after he kidnapped Carly." Michael replied.

"Was that who that was?" Seras asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"So ... Does Pinkie know about Willis?" Norton asked.

"No." Michael responded

"What about her mom?"

"No, she doesn't know." Michael replied.

"And Trevor.. Has he said anything about Brad?"

"Fuck yeah he has, I keep changing the subject. He actually thinks your lessen Brad's sentence after this." Michael said.

"Great, fine work. We're sending him another letter, about time anyway." Dave said to him.

"That's you who's been writing those letters?" Seras questioned

"Yes, he thinks there from Brad. Who he thinks is locked up in jail. Not.. Sick feet under in a grave marked Michael Townley." Dave said.

"And no one else knows that Brad died?" Seras responded, Dave taking a few minutes.

"Carly knows." Dave replied.

"This whole thing sounds kinda sketchy." Seras admitted.

"Yeah, well, it's rather complicated." Michael responded.

* * *

Dave, Seras and Michael arrive at the wrong spot.

"This isn't it." Seras responded.

Dave calls Steve

"Wrong house, Steve." Dave responded.

* * *

"Alright Trevor.. Turns out that was the wrong house.. Loosen him up."

"Where to start, eh buddy?" Trevor said, and then grabs jumper cables.

"This will put hair on your balls."

Kerimov screamed in pain as Trevor zaps him. Than stops once Steve tells him to.

"You see his face!" Trevor laughed, pulling them off.

"Where's the target? Or you need Trevor to loosen you up again" Steve asked.

Kerimov gives the correct location, but Dave now needs a description.

Trevor grabs the monkeywrench next.

"It's not even the biggest 'tool' in the room." Trevor said.

"Sadist!" Kerimov cried.

"Ball breaker!" Trevor responded after hitting Kerimov between his legs with the wrench. Kerimov gives details that the target smokes and has a beard.

* * *

Michael snipes down the target off a hench.

"What the hell?!" Dave responded.

"That was the right guy, I'm sure of it." Michael replied

"It better be." Seras adds.

"Uhh.. Steve, I think we got him." Dave responded.

"Wait, really?" Steve asked from the phone.

* * *

Trevor secretly frees Kerimov, and spends the car ride ranting about how he thinks torturing people for information is a load of bullshit, and how it should be kept as something people like himself do to their enemies just for entertainment. And then lets Kerimov get on an airplane and go into hiding.

After a while, Trevor calls Carly.

"Hey, T." Carly responded.

"I still ain't seen you." He said to her.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Carly replied while snacking on jalapenos

"Sure." Trevor said suspiciously.

"I'm serious, Trevor." Carly replied

"Than why did Chef say he saw you and Pinkie at hady shore, not really doing anything of importance."

"Chef told you that?" Carly replied, knowing where the baby clothes and diapers were hidden

"And that you seemed sick."

"If I tell you, keep your head about this. Promise?" Carly replied

"I will."

"... I'm pregnant." Carly revealed. But hears silence from the other end. "Trevor? You there?"

"(deep breath) ... That's great." Trevor said, calmly as he can.

"Sorry, gotta go." He said, suddenly hanging up.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY:

Michael gets a phone call.

Michael: Hello?

Trevor _(sounding unintelligble from otherside of phone)_: _(dfhftjbthht)_

Michael: Yes, I know about the baby.

Trevor (loudly): _(ajfhbyngh!)_

Michael: Calm down, T, it's handled.

Trevor:_ (Afnfhjtjju?)_

Michael: Yes, we're talk later okay.. (Hangs up)

Trevor hangs up in his trailer, Wade there two.

Wade: _Whoazabibi?_

Trevor: _Abi, ghnebshnhjtt_


	21. Chapter 21

TIMESKIP:

Turns out Trevor kidnapped Martin Madrazo's wife, after he, Pinkie and Michael did a job for for Martin. Something that angered both Michael and Pinkie, cause this was a stupid thing to do. Even for Trevor. So Michael was stuck in Trevor's busted up camper, but soon moved to the couch of Pinkie's camper instead. Smaller RV, but still an improvement in his eyes.

Pinkie is seen trying to fix the TV again. And it's shown they ordered some pizza. Suddenly Trevor barges in, and wordlessly tosses though her fridge looking for beer.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Anyway.. I spoke to Franklin. H-"

"You spoke to Franklin!?.. We're trying to keep low. And your reaching out to a known accomplish of ours.. What.. For a little _visit?_" Michael cried.

"Wow.. That is fucking typical of you.. You don't even ask what the problem is.. You just instantly, think of yourself" Trevor said angrily.

"Your right.. I _did_ do that.. I'm sorry" Michael said, catching himself.

"What did Franklin say?" Pinkie asked, hitting the TV in a bit of frustruation.

"Fucking Elwood.. He's back." Trevor said.

"Right. Let's go" Pinkie said, standing up.

"Wow, wow, wow.. You stay here, Mike and I will handle this." Trevor said, sitting her back down.

"Fine.. I need to get some groceries anyway. Michael ate most of my food."

"Oh, right, sorry about that" Michael remembered.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Franklin and Chop chase after the 4 remaining O'Neil brothers.

Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash, and Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are heading to Sandy Shores Airfield to collect Trevor's helicopter.

The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. A deer steps into the road and the O'Neil brothers swerve to avoid it _(I somewhat like that.. Least they care about animals)_, causing their car to roll down a hillside and crash. Franklin and Chop investigate the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods.

At this point, it is switched to Trevor and Michael as the duo arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield and board Trevor's helicopter. And they fly to Franklin's location. Once there, Michael uses a sniper rifle with thermal scope to kill the O'Neils, a task complicated by the fact that the area is swarming with deer whose thermal signatures are similar to that of the O'Neils. Michael eventually kills Walton and Wynn but Elwood secretly escaped in the chaos, while the unkown 4th member is hiding behind a rock and starts shooting rockets towards the helicopter, meaning Michael cannot shoot him. But Franklin, who is still on the ground with Chop, tracks him down, and chases the last O'Neil with. And quickly catches him, killing him with a small knife Franklin brought with him.

* * *

With no sign of Elwood, but the area clear. Trevor picks up Franklin and Chop, driving back to the helipad.

* * *

Elwood had escaped further into the woods.

_'This isn't over Trevor.'_ Elwood said in his head.

But suddenly Elwood got surrounded by armed Alturists, making him realize he accidentally came too close their village.

"Go ahead, shoot me, I have nothing left.. Trevor Phillips took everything!" Elwood told them.

But this interested the Altruist's. Despite doing work for him sometimes, they hate Trevor Phillips, and, instead of killing Elwood, they instead allow him into the village, saying they need a new leader after Trevor killed their last one during that in-game side mission. Elwood. Liking the idea of being king of a cult, accepts the propersal. His only request being if he can keep his clothes. Which they say he can.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Ahh, that feels better" Pinkie said, drying herself off. As Carly and Johnny invited her to join them. Carly doesn't have to hide out with Michael, just came for a visit.

"Good.. We can change in there" Carly said, pointing at lone outhouse. Very old from the looks of it.

"But that's an out house" Pinkie chuckled.

"It'll be okay, just ignore the smell" Carly replied, also chuckling.

"Alright, I'll go first" Pinkie said, going in there to change back into her clothes. After returning, Carly hads her, her revolver.

"That's a nice gun. Never seen one of those" Carly said.

"I think it was one time thing.. But I'll let you try it at a shooting range" Pinkie said, putting it over her back jeans. She has no holster. But likes that.. More disceet. Which is handy if she runs into robbers. Or doesn't want to scare citizens.

On there way back, Pinkie heard some suspicious noises and got a bit separated from the others as she went to investigate.

Once there, Pinkie saw what appeared to the remains of a deceased jogger. Either a cougar got him. Or.. Cannibals.

"What the fu-"

Suddenly Pinkie gets whacked in the back of the head, and everything went black.

"Wake up.. WAKE! Up!"

Pinkie slowly awoke, only to find a Black Beretta Pistol held at her by a figure in front of her.

"Elwood!?.. Your alive!?" Pinkie cried, seeing Elwood still wearing his sweat pants, and sweater from when we last saw him. Except he's also wearing body armor over the sweater.

"Ohh, I'm more than alive!.. I'm an Altruist!.. Aren't I boys?" Elwood said to the half n*** people also surrounding her.

"In fact.. He's our leader" One of them added.

Pinkie was too confused and somewhat terrified by Elwood and his friends to responde.

"Anyway.. You know what I want Pinkie.. So where is he?.. Where's Trevor?" Elwood demanded.

Pinkie remained quite.

"Look sweetie.. Just tell us were he is. He won't know it was you." Elwood said, trying the gentle approach, cause she obviously won't responde too threats.

Pinkie still didn't reply. Elwood tries several more times, to no effect. Eventually Elwood loses his patience and gets angry at her.

"Well, you had your chance.. Take her boys" Elwood tells the Altruists. And two of the Altruists force Pinkie up.

"PS, I get first dibs on her" Elwood said pervertedly.

"Not with a thousand condoms Elwood" Pinkie insulted.

Elwood just laughed it off when suddenly he gets shot in the arm, and the Altruists drop Pinkie in the shock of it.

"Back off!" Johnny cried from up-top of a hill. Holding a Carbine rifle. Carly behind him. Holding her Combat Pistol.

"Quick, shoot him!" Elwood cried before Pinkie suddenly pushes him into some of the Alturists and runs up to Johnny who shoots at the Alturists to cover her. The Alturists shoot back back but miss him, and the three flee.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, hugging Pinkie and giving her the trademark small revolver Pinkie must of left behind.

"Yeah, I -I'm fine." Pinkie said, moving some of her red hair from her face. "Was that that red neck guy?" Johnny asked, reloading the carbine rifle.

"Yeah, said he's the new leader, not sure how that happened bu-"

"There they are!" Cried a sudden voice, and gunfire suddenly erupts again. Johnny returns fire as the girls run futher into the forest, him following them shortly after.

* * *

Carly shoots an Alturist with her pistol as he came close to them with a combat shotgun. Which Carly manages to grab shooting another approaching Alturist with it. Johnny catching up.

Pinkie however unfortantely behind, and several Alturists catch up with her and one of them trips her, before the 4 Alturists surround her. One of them has another shotgun. The others have standard pistols. Unfortantely for Pinkie actually plan to rape her. And they nearly succeed but the one trying to get ontop of her suddenly gets a mechete stabbed though him from behind, the point of it sticking though his check. Than pulled out, and he falls dead revealing Trevor Phillips.

"It's him!" Cried one of the Altursts and points his pistol but Trevor cuts his complete hand off. And uses him as a sheild as the shotgun Alturist fires and accidantally kills him. Pinkie grabs her dropped revolver, shooting one of them. Which distracts the shotgun holding Alturist and Trevor stabs the mechete into the guys head, and than pulls it out.

Pinkie left shaken from the near assualt though, and says nothing at all when Trevor asks if she's okay.

* * *

Pinkie meets up with Johnny and Carly but she keeps remaining quite and distant, simply saying she needs to head home, as she didn't bring her ATV, rode with Carly and Johnny so she takes a cab to her RV. Which leaves Carly suspicious. This is unlike her.

She gets a text from Trevor saying he saw what happened. Carly being Carly has to be calmed down before she heads to Elwood all alone, with no true plan.

* * *

Elwood himself ends up interrogating Trevor's friend Chef. Getting no answers, which didn't serprise him in truth. But decides to keep Chef in case his answer changes.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at Los Santos, Sally and Franklin help Lester in his assination missions, getting that huge house in return. Sally no longer needing to find her own house, as Franklin asks her to actually move in as they are still dating. Cute really. Sally accepts, kissing him. The relationship probably isn't established much as I have a lot happening. But clearly it's going well. Even Dash started to calm down in her passive/aggressive threats to Franklin.

* * *

Pinkie is seen being comforted by Carly and Michael. Eventually though Pinkie admits she does know somebody who can help with the Elwood problem, Sadie Amber. But warns them that Sadie is a real wild card.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN VICE CITY:

At a local collage, we find Tommy Vercetti's now early 20 daughter, Angeline, being bullied by a typical _alpha bitch _bully. Who goes as far as stealing the ring that Angeline's soon to be husband baught her. Angelie unserprisingly angrily demands it back but is punched in the face.

However, before Angelie can retaliate suddenly a large blue winnabago drives over nearly hitting the bully, who dodges at the last second. The driver hoped out. "Sadie?" Angeline asked in serprised, seeing the familiar cameo cowboy hat, and white blonde hair. Very light. Angelie remember Sadie was suppose to pick her up today, so much of saw.

"Ohh, what now your mom's fighting your battles?" The bully teased.

"She's not my real mom, it's complicated." Angeline admitted.

"Doesn't matter, return her ring, _now!_" Sadie demands. Who's now about 46 years old. Espically as a smoker. Though she still looks attractive, and also seems to go to the gym a lot.

"Or what?" The bully mocked. Sadie ignores this comment. "Last chance." Sadie said angrily.

"Sarah, please.. I was handling it." Angeline said, actually kinda nervous.

"Shut it kid.. _(to bully)_ I'm not gonna ask you again." Sadie said.

"Go fuck yourself." The bully mocked. But without warning suddenly Sadie pulls out a blue Heavy Pistol, shooting the bully right in the head despite this being a public place and having plenty of witnesses. Proving Pinkie right about Sadie being a _wild card. _

"Sadie!" Angeline cried angrily.

"Should of listened." Sadie mocked.

"There was no need to kill her, I told you I was handling it!"

"The proper word is _thank you." _Sadie said dryly, holstering her gun.

"I.. You.. Fine, thank you." Angeline said, deciding not to argue and taking back her stolen ring from the now dead bully. Angeline hugs Sadie as a thank you, heading back to class. Reminding Sadie of the wedding next week.

"I'll be there." Sadie said, giving a salute.

* * *

**If Angeline isn't Balor's character and there's the highly unlikely chance the owner is reading this.. Than please forgive me for using her. She's an important for Sadie's storyline. Being Sadie's romantically involved with Tommy himself. In fact Sadie is more rich than she'd probably openly admit. After Tommy took over Vice City. He gave her half the ownership, which she used to buy over a local casino. Which explains how Sadie can so easily travel her RV cross country. Yet still help pay for Angeline's wedding.**


	23. Chapter 23

The following day.

Sure enough, Angeline gotten herself married. Sadie, Tommy, and several other Vice City characters were amongst the guests, Sadie actually cries, and Tommy comforts her. However the day after the wedding Sadie gets a text from Pinkie saying she was nearly raped by Alturists and needs Sadie's comfort. But instead Sadie immediately gas's up her RV and drags Tommy, Ariena, and her husband all into it. Without even explaining the situraton Sadie immediately driving to Los Santos, which is about a 2 day drive. Maybe one if no traffic.

Carly and Pinkie are seen talking amongst each other, Carly says the baby is getting close. But suddenly they are nearly hit by the sky blue winnibego. Carly, being Carly, storms over to the RV. However Tommy is first one out. Carly has a sudden mood swing and fangirls out, making him slightly uncomfortable. Sadie cuts this short, and hugs Pinkie, asking about Alturists. But it's Carly who gives the location, but says they don't have a plan.

"I do." Sadie said, craming everyone back into her RV.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER:

Sadie comes over to the gate with Carly and Pinkie. While Tommy, Angeline, and her husband stay behind as snipers.

A guard tries to stop them but Sadie smashes his face into a tree and continues walking Carly smirks to herself. A Special Carbine strapped Sadie's back. Sadie has blue jeans, brown boots, and a white tank top. She has a bunch of tattoos on her arms, all bunched together. And a star tattoo on her neck, which tries to cover up the infamous scar on her neck.

She has bright blonde almost white. And blue eyes. She often has her long hair tied in a braid. Just like her great great grandmother, Sadie Adler from Red Dead Redemption. Which her nickname is a reference two. As well much of her personality. Especially the violent and crueler aspects.

Elwood himself comes out with a shotgun, telling them to step away from his territory.

"It's him." Pinkie said hiding behind Carly, who pats her.

"Who are you cowgirl?" Elwood asked. Referring to fact Sadie always wears a forest cameo colored cowboy hat. Only thing known about its history is Lance Vance gave her it as a birthday present. And despite him betraying her, she never got rid of it.

"Sarah Amber, most call me Sadie. I work with Tommy Vincette." Sadie said, which Carly didn't actually know until just now.

"The crime boss out in Vice? Bullshit." Elwood mocked.

"Yes, I'm pretty big name myself actually. But anyway. What Pinkie and her friend don't know is.. Tommy's here. I called him.. He's out there now with a sniper."

"Your bluffing." Elwood said, a bit nervous. Now more convinced.

"We aren't gonna let redneck asshole go after my friend.. However. I will offer you one last chance.. Leave Pinkie alone and I won't kill you." Sadie explained.

Elwood laughs, too smug to believe her as a true threat.

"I'll do no such thing."

"No? Good. I always prefer it this way." Sadie said, and suddenly pulls out her blue painted Heavy Pistol (her trademark pistol), shooting Elwood in the chest, like that scene Red Dead Redemption 2.

Hearing the bang a bunch of Altruists run out, only to start getting sniped by Tommy as Elwood himself falls dead, the shot fatal. Carly grabbing the dropped shotgun, and opens fire as well. Carly would of joined in but forgot her gun at the hotel room. And Pinkie was still shaken from her assualt, just kinda stays in the back.

During the battle Sadie herself casually enters the Altruists camp. One charges at her with a machete and she casually shoots him with her handgun, not even looking towards him.

"I like her." Carly said to herself.

* * *

After the battle Sadie returns from the now burnt down camp (Sadie did so) and is seen carrying a grey suitcase full of cash. Giving it to Pinkie, saying she can use it for the apartment she mentioned wanting to buy.

Carly looks down at the dead Elwood. She wanted to make a snarky comment but couldn't think of one so walked away.

* * *

Tommy and Angeline drive off seperately, getting a hotel. Sadie drives Pink and Carly the street where Trevor's caravan is. As Pinkie's is on the same street _(and soon to be Sera's once Pinkie moves out)_.

Sadie left her sky blue winnebago on Trevor's street. But aparn arriving Trevor waves over Sadie. Sadie shrugs and goes in, lighting one of her cigarettes along the way.

* * *

"I have my eye on you newbie." Trevor said, leaning over the counter with a beer in hand. He was tempted to say kid. But Sadie is basically the same age as him and Michael. She looks it two. She's an attractive enough woman, but still looks 46.

"Nice to meet you two." Sadie sassed. Closing the door behind her, puffing the cigarette she lit on the way over.

"I saw someone who claimed to be your associate driving to the Altruist camp not two days ago."

"He have a blue shirt? That would be Tommy." Sadie replied.

"Right.. Still how do I know you killing Elwood wasn't you clearing your tracks." Trevor replied.

"I didn't even know him." Sadie responded

"Prove it Vice girl, show me your phone. Prove you ain't been talking to him." Trevor demands.

"Screw you." Sadie sassed.

"I said, (grabs for her phone) give it to me!"

Sadie wrestles to push his arms away, Sadie's hat falls off in the struggle. She's actually prettier without it. Though unlike Seras she has very light blonde. Partially white. Seras is the typical gold blonde.

Anyway, Sadie knees Trevor in the stomach and releases her as he bends over in agony.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Sadie cried angrily.

"I- I still want to see your phone." Trevor said stubbornly, coughing from the wound.

"Fuck you." Sadie said, and goes to pick up her hat, but Trevor wrestles for her phone once more. Sadie angrily smashes his back head into the wall. Sadie had enough of this. Suddenly she punches him the right jaw, chipping one of his teeth.

"That's it, your dead!" Sadie shouts, suddenly pulling out her Heavy pistol and aims. Trevor grabbing her gun moving it out of his way just in time to avoid getting shot in the face.. They wrestle again, Sadie firing more shots. Clearly she's actually trying to kill him, so it's clear Amber doesn't mess around.

The gunfire causes Carly too run in, just as she does Sade headbutts Trevor, knocking him back. And Sadie stabs her switchblade knife into his stomach and he cries to agony, Sadie throwing him down. And once more points her pistol. Carly runs over and stops her from killing Trevor.

"Don't kill him!"

"Fuck yo... Whatever, fine." Sadie said angrily, grabbing her hat and storming out.

Trevor picks himself.

"Thanks Carl-"

Carly suddenly punches him in the face, knocking him back down.

"Trevor, you asshole!" Carly snapped.

"She tried to kill me!"

"You accused her without evidence, you strung out dipshit!" Carly replied, having overheard enough to know what happened,

"I simply asked to check her phone for evidence and sh-"

"You demanded it." Carly snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm not apologizing." Trevor groaned annoyedly, pulling out Sadie's knife and getting toilet paper to cover the wound.

"Wouldn't expect you too. Just be careful next time." Carly replied.

"Whatever biker girl."

"Oh let it go." Carly groans annoyedly.

* * *

Ron walks over to Sadie, who lights another cigarette next to her RV.

"You okay?" Ron asked

"I'm fine. He's lucky I'm not telling Tommy." Sadie replied.

* * *

**Only problem with redoing it all. Is some of the minor or major changes I have to make for the new timeline.. But oh well.. **

**Sadie is another one I can see used in Balor's stories.. Some of her stories seem to characters people at conflict with each other.. Sadie would certainly build drama to that type of story.. She would usually go out of her way to esculate most arguments into a fist fight, as a result, only making things worse..**

**She'll also be much older than most of our female characters.. So that would also make her a interesting role.. **


	24. Chapter 24

THAT NIGHT:

A man is locking up a convenience store, when suddenly a blue Heavy Pistol gets pointed at his back head.

"Don't close up just yet." Sadie said quietly, wearing a plain dark grey bandana over her mouth, along with her famish hat.

"I need money. Bills to pay." Sadie tells him calmly.

The man shakily hands her the key and she lets him run away.

Sneaking in, Sadie takes as much money as she can. She accidentally triggers a silent alarm from breaking open the cash register, and hears sirens after collecting all the cash into a grocery bag she brought with her. So runs out into the forest as the cops come to investigate.

"Suckers." Sadie chuckles and turns towards the forest but a silhouette knocks her out with a baseball bat, and drags her into it. Sadie's hat being left where she fell.

* * *

2 days later, Sadie later wakes up in an old abandoned cabin, tied to a chair. It's not late in the afternoon. Sun setting down.

"Where am I?" Sadie wondered to herself, seeing her arms tied to the chair.

Pete Vance comes into the cabin. Eating some stew. He also had a guard with him, who stood next to Sadie just to be safe.

"Want some?" Pete asked, referring to the stew. Sadie just giving a blank stare. Without the hat, she actually looks prettier, not that she would care.

"Suit yourself." Pete said, taking another bite.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked. Her light blonde hair left all messy despite being tied in a braid most times.

"You don't know me, but you did my brother.. Lance." Pete said.

"Lance? That guy was an asshole." Sadie said dryly.

"Yes he was.. But he was family, so I have to avenge him.. Be a shame, your quite pretty.. So I'll make it quick.. Any last words?" Pete said, putting the empty stew bowl on a table, and pulls out a Glock 17 from a holster hidden in his unzipped hoodie, cocking it.

"Least I won't have to hear you talk." Sadie said dryly. The guard tries not to crack a smile on his otherwise overly serious face.

"Cute." Pete said, and points it at her forehead. Sadie squeezing her light blue eyes closed, knowing there's no way out of this one.

Suddenly a rain of bullets fired at the window Pete was standing next to. Frightened shitless, he ducks to the floor. Even Sadie seemed frightened by this. Though the guard next to Sadie was less lucky as a bullet hit him though the head, blood spraying over the wall behind him. Pete not seeming to care much. As he was probably just some random guy.

"What the fuck was that!?" Pete screamed.

"Did I hit ya!?" Tommy Vincetti cried off view.

"Guards! Kill him!" Pete shouts.

A bunch of his men run out, shooting at Tommy with carbine rifles and AK47's. Tommy leaps under his own car as cover, annoyed that he'll have to repair it after.

"Could use some assistance babygirl." Tommy said into an earpiece, as they had him pinned down.

_"Your getting too old for this Tommy." Angelie teased from the earpiece._

"Just shoot them." Tommy groaned.

* * *

Inside the forest, Angeline is seen setting up a sniper.

"Give me a second." She says.

* * *

Goon: Somebody stealth this gu-

Suddenly said goon is shot by a sniper shot. As is a guy who runs to check on him.

"Finally." Tommy said, and opens fire while the others were confused, shooting a bunch of them in a row. Angelie snipes the last one.

"How's that for an old man." Tommy said into the piece.

"Whatever." Angelie chuckled.

* * *

Pete manages to escape in the commotion. Sadie managing to grab her blue Heavy Pistol after cutting herself free with a broken glass that fell onto her, thankfully not harming her. Sadie manages to shoot one of the goons herself.

* * *

Tommy pushes the last of the goons over, and shoots him in the head. He is seen using a Carbine rifle, shaped as an M16, instead of the ones from GTA 4 and 5.

* * *

Angelie approaches the cabin, using her standard pistol to finish off 2 goons that came out through the back exit.

"Thanks you guys.'' Sadie said, hugging Angeline.

"Here's your hat." Angelie said, pulling it out of the backpack she had.

"Good.. Felt naked without it." Sadie said, immediately putting her cowboy hat back on.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Turns out there's a second Altruist camp, and without anyone (seemingly) aware. They managed to grab Carly during one of her midnight strolls, and they are dragging her to the second camp. Knowing enough to strap her of weapons first. The leader of them is the one from the actual game, the one with the long hair. He took control after Elwood's death. And actually grew to like the guy.

Altruist Leader: That's not the ginger one guys. But oh well, she'll still tell us something, that much I... Who's that?

Suddenly Carly and the Altruists look over to find Seras Victoria had drove her green Bodhi over and is calmly walking towards them. Wearing a new hoodie she bought. A dark green one, like for the hat you can buy Franklin. She also has blue sweat pants like Niko's.

"I'm gonna need her back." Seras said, very calm and collected in her tone of voice.

"This your kid?" The leader asked, knowing she's older than she looks. That certain detail about Seras is more commonly known now.

"Yes, I'm getting real tired of this. What is it with you people, why you all so anxious to die?" Seras asked, Carly giggled, knowing what she meant.

"Your the one anxious to die old lady." The leader said and quickly points and MicroSMG at Seras, who suddenly cuts off said hand with a big combat knife she had on her. Anyone's guess if it's from Hellsing, or from Los Santos. Cause it could honestly be either one.

The leader understandably freaks out, he instinctively drops Carly as he bends down in agony. Carly runs to hide behind Seras for protection.

"Anyone else?" Seras said, pointing the knife threateningly. The Altruists back off, the leader continues to bleed out, thought of his fellow cult members bring him into the camp. The other Altruists slowly follow suit.

"And don't come back." Seras said, and suddenly she gently pulls Carly's arm towards Seras's green Bodhi. A cleaner one than Trevor's. Seras drives off with her.

* * *

"You ain't gonna kill them?" Carly asked, a little surprised.

"They got the message.. And I'm still technically a cop." Seras replied.

"A cop who robbed a jewelry store." Carly teased.

"I was off duty."

"Sure, because that makes it so much better." Carly said teasingly.

"Shut up." Seras giggled.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

Pinkie finally got the apartment, but so far it's empty, and she's left using the blowup mattress that Seras used for her tent as her only bed til she can afford a real one. Carly is there two, having brought over all of Pinkie's clothes, so least Pinkie will have them. As well as Pinkie's other belongings, as Johnny and Seras cleared out the RV for Seras to move into it just as promised. Seras hooking it up to her Bodhi to later take it back to the street of the house she sold off to Carly and Johnny. There's already a bathroom and shower making it one less thing to worry about. And Pinkie still had some bodywashes and Deodorant left.

"I'm gonna go get us some pizza stay here." Pinkie said, and she leaves to do so. Carly lays down on Pinkie's single person bed, feeling unwell in the stomach so took some water from the sink. She spoke to Amanda about it in one of their rare moments of _not fighting. _Amanda saying the next few months will not be fun, but to just wait it out, it'll be worth it in the end.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"Is it true what Sadie Amber said? About me being a sister to you?" Carly asked, sharing a plain cheese pizza with Pinkie. Them having to sit on the floor.

Pinkie: Well. I never really had one. And Lazlow was ...

Carly: Lazlow?

Pinkie: A total ass, yes.

"Plus, I think he was_ into me_. I was adopted so guess it's okay to him." Pinkie said.

Carly throws up in her mouth a little. But manages to shallow it.

"That bad huh?"

"No, no, it's... Something else." Carly admitted.

"Anyway, I found a couch at a yard sale." Pinkie said, changing the subject.

"Nice. Where is it?" Carly asked.

"I paid Ron and Cletud to wash it, they'll send it tomarrow." Pinkie said.

"Good cause..." Carly interupts herself, suddenly covering her mouth and runs to the bathroom and begans vomiting violently, Pinkie runs over to A comfort her B make sure Carly hit anything else but the toliet. This _is _her house afterall. Pinkie has a habit of keeping her medium length red hair all messy looking, ger own unique style. So some of it tickled Carly which did help least a little.

"There there." Pinkie said, rubbing Carly's back, kneeling over her. Moving some of Carly's brown hair to hold it away from Carly's face, and outting a hoodie on her as a blanket. "I'm pregnant." Carly revealed.

"I know, Johnny told me."

* * *

Carly is still seen in the empty apartment room. Laying on Pinkie's single person bed, nothing to do but listen to the music on the radio Pinkie had playing. Liberty Rock Radio as she tried to recover from what she now knew was pregnacy related so just had to wait it out.

Before long Pinkie re-enters the room.

"Carly, look what I bought." She said, a beautiful parrot on her arm carrying a new cage, along with some groceries she picked up. Only one bag. She doesn't need to much yet, as she'll mostly be eating pizza or other fastfoods until she can get a table and some frying pans. Though knowing Carly, she'll probably just have Pinkie over most nights. Johnny likes having her around so there be no complaints there. Same does Michael if it's at the orginal house, even Amanda doesn't mind her. In fact it's actually Trace who seems to have a issue with Pinkie, choosing to blame Pinkie for being a better sister to Carly, instead of making any actual efforts to ''be a better sister''.

"Aww cute, but where you get the money?" Carly replied.

"I'm not proud of it, but I robbed one of those a gas stores, only cop there was Seras, who let me go this time, but warned me she won't next time, was still a cop." Pinkie admitted.

"Yes, I admire her honor, not many honorable cops left in this town, but I respect those that are. There are times I _was _guilty of the crimes they put me for." Carly said, and tried to chuckle, but it hurt to do so so didn't.

"What should I call him?" Pinkie aske.

"How about Tom?" Carly replied.

The bird repeats this name repeatedly.

"I think he agrees." Pinkie responded.

"So anyway. Feeling any better? I found some stomach medicine" Pinkie asks, putting Tom against the open window. Knowing even if he flies away, he's trained to come back.

"Yeah, can eat without throwing up. Although the little one's still picky about ketchup and fries." Carly responded.

Pinkie: Well I hope yo-

Sadie Amber runs in, nearly knocking over Pinke without noticing. Carly wanted to say something but decided to just drop it.

"Anyone been here looking for me, any mystery callers?!" Sadie asked anxiously. Not exactly the most polite way to introduce yourself, not even asking she could come in. But that's Sarah Amber for you. Manners ain't her strong suit.

"Some Pete guy did." Carly replied.

what did you tell him!?" Sadie cried anxiously.

"Nothing, I swear! I hung up on him!" Carly replied defensively.

"settle down Sade." Came a voice from outside the hotel room. Well, it's probably a motel. PS, no I didn't forget the i, he's just calling her Sade.

"Tommy?!" Sadie responded, Tommy comes in, and the two kiss, as they have a very on & off romantic relationship.

Carly curls up in the bed to rest Pinkie as pats her back.

"You're tired. Just rest up." Pinkie responded, Carly smiling before closing her eyes.

"Isn't that your bed." Sadie said to Pink.

"She needs it more." Pinkie responded.

"I noticed." Tommy adds.

"Where are her parents?" He questioned quietly.

"It's complicated." Carly herself replied.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Sadie asked.

"Trackify app." Tommy responded

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" She asks.

"I didn't. I just saw some men dragging you into that cabin." He replied.

"Too many crazies out there." Sadie responded

"Did you find him?" Sadie asked, referring to Pete.

"Not yet." Tommy responded.

"What you guys do to piss him off?" Carly asked, turns out she wasn't asleep.

"Killed his brother." Tommy responded.

"Backstabber, right?" Carly asked.

"Ever had your best friend turn out to be a double agent, and then question your loyalty?" Sadie replied.

"Not really." Carly replied

"Well it hurts." Sadie replied.

"Yet I keep the hat anyway." Sadie giggled.

"Yeah, nice hat." Carly replied.

"Thank." Sadie said, grabbing a cigarette.

"Outside with that, please." Carly replied.

"Fine." Sadie groaned, and walked outside. Tommy follows after her.

Tom: Hungry!

"You too Tom?" Carly giggled.

Tom: Hungry! Food! Food!

"Not with that attitude mister." Pinkie replied, motherly.

Tom: Please?

"That's better." Pinkie said, giving him a handful of store bought birdfoot. Pinkie pets him as he eats.


	25. Chapter 25

_FLASHBACK:_

_Dash is seen with Packie outside that apartment Packie is using. He informs her Gerry called, and Maureen McCreary passed away from natural causes. Packie surprisingly open and calm about it._

_"You seem surprisingly calm about it." Dash admitted._

_"I kinda felt that it would've happened by now, she's not as young as she used to be." Packie responded._

_"Ah, I see. But still.." Dash said, suddenly hugging him. Packie returns it._

_Suddenly it gets interrupted when Trevor drives over in his Bodhi, the Korn song is heard again. Trevor basically demands Dash and Packie help him with a heist, the others are busy and Dash can fly a helicopter. But it's revealed Niko is brought. And he tells Trevor that he can also fly, and that Dash isn't really in the condition as her pregnancy is stronger._

_"Whatever, suppose it doesn't matter, just get in the truck." Trevor said, getting into the driver's seat. Niko hugs Dash and follows Packie. Dash herself decides to head back into the apartment._

* * *

_Trevor drives the duo all the way to Shady Shores to his stolen military helicopter. Which Niko points out as being such despite Trevor spray painting TP Inc all over it._

_Trevor doesn't deny it, but doesn't exactly answer it either._

* * *

_Niko flies them to the sea, dropping Trevor who was in the submarine. Trevor finds the mysterious superweapon and brings it back up._

_But on the way back, a bunch of Merryweather choppers attack them. I kinda like the angry voices you hear in this version, can't hear what they say, but it's certainly intimidating._

_Packie finds a MG in back and shoots them all down._

* * *

_Once returning Lester is already there, and warns them they need to return it, so they do. Much to Trevor's clear anger and annoyance, that all that work was for nothing._

* * *

_Several days later, Dave and Norton force Michael and Seras to do the Blitz Play heist. They bring along Franklin and Trevor. _

_As they are getting ready, turns out Seras's police partner, __Roland, wants to join. Michael allows it. More the merrier. _

* * *

_Michael drives the stolen garbage truck to block the road. And Franklin smashes a tow truck into the Union Depository trucks. And then Fuses C4 to blow the backs. An obvious nod to the film HEAT._

_When the cops arrive Roland and Seras arrive to help. As Trevor snips from above. __The battle is very much one sided as everyone (except maybe Roland) are basically one person armies, so writing the battle itself won't be too exciting, so guess I'll have to skip past it._

* * *

_Afterwards Michael meets Devin Westen. Who connects him to a movie producer Michael loves as Devin's way of bribing Michael to remain Devin's business partner._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Pete Vance approaches Wei Chang, the leader of that chinese gang that Trevor angered. Pete introduces himself, but Wei sarcastically says "that name supposed to mean something?"

"Show some respect." Said Steve, one of Pete's surviving men, and seemingly his right hand man.

"Easy Steve." Pete chuckled.

Pete says he knows about Trevor attacking Chang's son. And says he wants to make an alliance. "What's in it for you?" Wei asked.

"Nothing much, just one more target for you.. You know Sarah "Sadie" Amber? If you and your men help me kill her, then I'll help you with Trevor."

"Fine, but can't say I know the name." Wei Chang admitted.

Pete shows a picture of her. Assumably one of his men took it and was how they found Sadie earlier, and brought her to that abandoned Cabin. Unlike Saras (who tries to show her age in other ways), Sadie does manage too clearly look her age. Though she's still very attractive. She likes keeping her light blonde hair in braids like her anchester Sadie Adler, whom she got her nickname from. And she often wears a white tank top. Which shows the many tattoos covering her arms. Most of them probably gothic. Anyone's guess if she got them before or after Vice City. But the neck tattoo was definitely before.

Pinkie only has the chinese letter tattooed on her neck, from when she and Lazlow got them. Which she tells as one of the few pleasant memories with her adopted brother, Lazlow. As he complimented her bravery of getting it on her neck, and took her for ice cream.

Sally has a small one on her stomach. "CCF4Life".. CCF is the name of the she, Franklin, and Lamar belong to.

Carly has a small black and red rose on her lower back and three small stars on the left side of her right wrist. Seras has none. Far as we can tell at least.

Wei nodes and keeps the photo, saying it's a deal.

* * *

"So you want one of the cars?" Asked a non corrupt carsalemen (not everyone in LS has to be corrupt).

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of cash. But I can sell you this ATV for one." Pinkie said, rolling over said ATV. The salesmen looks over it. And admits he can only offer her an old voltswagon. Grey.

"Good enough for me." Pinkie said, and drives off in her new car. Playing Vinewood as it plays Nine is God.

* * *

Elsewhere, Michael, Carly, Trevor and Lester plan for the Sandy Shores bank job. Michael is informed Saras and Packie are still in Los Santos. Saras and Roland continue doing cop stuff, likely to avoid suspicion, plus the pay started getting better recently. Packie meanwhile was busy helping Sally, who like Franklin and Lamar is caught up in the CCF/Balas turf war. It was part of the deal when she joined CCF, she had to know the risks that were involved.

Anyway, Carly requests Pinkie's friend Sadie. Saying she saw Sadie take down Elwood's Altruist camp, so saw Amber's skills first hand. Michael says "well you're usually right about these things, so alright".

"What about Pinkie herself? I think her aim is improving, and Carly said she needs money." Trevor asked.

"She does. For the house mostly" Carly replied.

"fine, she can help Franklin with the getaway, we only got 4 suits though, so I hope they find something bullet proof." Michael said.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

"... DON'T CALL HER A FUCKING CUNT, FAKE ASS BITCH!"

"Lamar, stop." Sally said, wearing a backwards hat, and black hoodie, and grey sweatpants. Plus running shoes. Lamar hass that green outfit he wears with the neck chain.

The CCF member says something else, assumably another insult about Sally, as Lamar shouts "SHE'S MORE CCF THAN YOU BITCH!"

Sally finally stands him down once the guy leaves.

"Fucking motherfuc- FUCK HIM!" Lamar shouts, and storms off. Leaving Sally to groan to herself. Picking back up her phone. Which has a blue case like Michael. She appears to have gotten another tattoo, on her lower back which is noticed when she bent over to get the phone. It says F+S with a heart. Coarse this would make it awkward if she and Franklin ever break up, but that's quite unlikely at this point.

Suddenly Dash drives up.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Sure, hang on, I left my wallet at Denise's." Sally said, heading over, as it's just past the road.

* * *

Tonya Wiggins sees them from Sadie coming out of the house from Tonya's usual spot. Obviously drugged out again.

"Hey! Hey keep away from Denise's place!" Tonya cried, trying to be intimidating.

"Tonya, you know me. I was at your birthday.'' Sally said annoyedly.

"D Don't make me call the cops!" Tonya cried, stumbling back a bit.

"Tonya, you told me you were off that shit" Sally said, disappointed but not surprised. Tonya suddenly reconsizes her.

"Sally?... J -JB's having it rough Sally! I need you to buy the tow truck company baby!" Tonya cried.

"No, I'm not buying it Tonya.. And JB is bad news, I keep telling you that." Sally replied.

"H -He's having a hard go Sally!"

"Sure he is." Sally groaned, knowing JB is most likely cheating on her while she does all the work for him.

"W We need you Sally!" Tonya called out, nearly falling over, Sally forcing herself to ignore her and walked back to Dash who waited in her car.

* * *

Dash and Sally come out of restaurant, Dash had to force herself not to drink when pregnant. Which considering her still untreated alcholism _(which can be played as a very serious issue in some more serious/dramatic stories, as she really does have a problem)_, must be torture. Yet also might be a good first step towards her recovery. Dash refuses to go to rehab, so Sally and Niko both agreed this might be the only chance.

"Was he hitting on us? I think he was hitting on us." Sally said with a chuckle, referring to a random man inside. But she clearly found it to be more adorable than creepy. Afterall, it doesn't always have to be a bad thing.

"He was. I guess he missed my engagement ring." Dash said. Wearing a dark green hoodie, with the hood up.

"You did have your hands in your pockets most of the time." Sally replied.

"True." Dash responded, examining her wedding ring and smiling to herself. Sally puts a joint in her mouth, assumably Franklin got her into weed, afterall, all it really does is make you feel calm _(whatever Berry gave Mike and Trevor it sure as hell wasn't weed)_. But when preparing to light it, she saw a man approaching them with a grey hoodie. Wearing the hood up and looking down to cover his face, looking around suspiciously with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Sorry man, no change." Sally said.

"Not an option!" The man said suddenly and sudden points a Combat Pistol and the girls. Dash reaches for her gun, but Sally stops her. Simply tossing him a black wallet. The man looks though it seeing the ID of JB, the guy Sally earlier mentioned as bad for Tonya. The thief shrugged and took it.

"Now leave." Sally said, lighting the joint, and taking a puff.

"Not yet, I want the ring." The man said, Dash hides the hand holding it behind her back.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Sally said sternly.

The robber pointed the pistol at Sally, who's unfazed.

"Hand me the fucking ring!"

Sally spots Franklin on the phone across the street.

_Franklin: ... The smoke in, I'm at city hall, the only fool here._

_Berry: Right, right, ooooh shit. I didn't forget I was busy, yeah busy.. Fight the power, ooooooooo._

"I said hand it over!" The gunmen repeats.

"I have a better idea." Sally said and pulls out her handgun. Sally doesn't have her own unique pistol, She uses the standard GTA5 Pistol. As does Michael _(who sometimes uses the AP Pistol too)_, Trevor, Franklin, Lamar, and and most of the villains. Including Pete Vance and Stretch. Niko, Dash and Packie kept there Glock 17's from Liberty City. Sadie has her blue painted Heavy Pistol. Johnny likely using the AP Pistol, Pinkie her small revolver, Seras a Colt Python, Carly and Roland use a small Combat Pistols.

Without warning, Sally shoots herself in the leg. Confusing the robber.

"Sally!" Dash shouts and leans over her sister, Franklin immediately runs over. Just a Sally planned. "Babe!?" He cried worriedly.

"He shot me!" Sally shouts, pointing at the robber, who attempts to run, while shouting "That's bullshit."

Franklin almost immediately shoots the unnamed in the leg and runs over, pulling out a hammer you can buy at gunstores, proceeding to brutally kill the unnamed man with it. Sally smirks to herself, proving she does indeed have a darker side to her.

Obviously she is than taken to the hospital. Jane the nurse says Sally hit nothing important and will be just fine, which we can all assume was intentional, no way would Sally risk actually damaging herself for this. Franklin sayed with her, though Dash had to leave. She promised Connor Parker see would go see a movie with him.

In case you forgot, he was that guy with the dirt bike who helped Packie and his friend Adam Harvey at the drugstore job, where Adam failed to bring a getaway car. Connor doesn't really like doing heists, so got a _normal job. _Even got into a relationship with Jane. A nurse who appears in stories sometimes. One of the most innocent characters, as she has no involvement in the crime underworld. Just knows the characters.


	26. Chapter 26

Once on the road, the five discuss their first heists. Pinkie doesn't really have any examples, though she stole some candy from a store when she was a child, and asked if that counted. Trevor laughs, but not in a mean way. He's nice to Pinkie.. Nice as someone like Trevor Phillips _can be _at least.

"you robbed that gas station." Carly reminded.

"Yeah, but I was desperete, it wasn't very fun." Pinkie replied.

"Trevor you sure she's the right person for this?" Michael asked.

"She might have some insecurities, but she's a strong kid." Trevor replied, warmly.

* * *

Sadie tells about how she first met Tommy Vercetti. She found him at a local bar Sadie regular's. Tommy was depressed about the set up that lead to the death of Lance's second brother. Sadie opens up to him, explaining about the event with Lazlow where he nearly raped her when she asked to appear on his radio show. To cheer each other up, they went into a drinking contest.

Sure enough. The two got drunk together, but while intoxicated, they ended making out.

She remembers blacking out for a bit from all the alcohol, but when she came too, she and Tommy apparently went from kissing, to robbing the place. As she found herself holding her Heavy Pistol, Tommy a Carbine Rifle. But they only ending up with 40 dollars before everyone starting shooting each other, and the place accidentally burnt down. Sadie admitted her first kill happened during said shoot out. Tommy asked if she was okay, knowing it was such from Sadie's reaction. But she was oddly unfazed. Which admittedly can be a bit worrying.

Carly tells about a time her and Johnny held up a clothing store, but the cops found them and they were nearly caught but Johnny lead them to a Lost MC trap. Adding she still misses Jim, he was always so kind to her.

* * *

After leaving Franklin and Pinkie behind to find getaway vehicles. Michael, Carly, Trevor, Sadie burst into the Shady Shore bank. Trevor fires a shotgun into the air. Michael has a big MG, Carly a carbine rifle, Sadie the red dot scoped Special Carbine she keeps in her RV for protection and safe keeping.

All four wearing traditional ski masks. Sadie not even wearing her hat, as it would would become a tip off. And all four wearing suits and ties, even the girls. Not sure why a suit and tie is always part of the routine. But guess it helps lower chances of finding tattoos or other give-aways. Plus there's nothing in the clothes to stand you out, it's just an ordinary suit and tie, so you will be harder to find. And you can hide body armour ... Huh, guess I answered my own question. :)

"Hands in the air!" Carly cried.

"Today's going one of two ways friends!" Trevor cried.

"You, and you, out from behind the counter!" He continued, seeing two employees attempting to hide. And they reluctantly come out and lay down like the other hostages, one of them heard crying.

Sadie finds a blow torch and works on the safe while Michael watches over her.

* * *

Sadie and Michael manage to get into the safe, but almost immediately after doing so, a Sheriff and one of his deputies arrive outside the bank. Assuming it another false alarm until Trevor runs out scaring them off, warning they have hostages inside. The Sheriff and the other man hide behind the car, and the Sheriff tells his radio that it's for real this time, and he needs every available unit to get over to the bank.

* * *

Sure enough, the place gets surrounded.

"Lets the hostages go, and.. We're talking like, gentlemen." The Sheriff said in a megaphone. But in response, the 4 burst out of the bank in riot gear. Trevor prepares a minigun.

"Sweet, mother of, shit." The Sheriff said in shock. And with that Trevor opens fire. He explodes some of the cars as he fires off his minigun, the Shrieff and his Dupute are both amongst the many killed in the blasts. "Fuck yeah!" Trevor cried anxiously as he continued firing. The others cover him.

Trevor continues to take the lead, and destroys a helicopter, and all approaching vehicles, including noose teams. Carly manages to shoot the driver of one noose van, making it crash.

Eventually however, the friggin military gets involved. Probably didn't help that they had to steal a military truck for setup to the heist.

* * *

Sadie ends up breaking off on her owm. Shortly after she does Franklin and Pinkie show up in a bulldozer, and brings them to a chicken factory. And the two stick behind the others as they aren't in bodyarmored.

In the factory, Trevor finds his minigun out of ammo and switches to his earlier shotgun, managing to get a few military goons in a row. Michael gets the most though, having a MG. Frank and Pinkie only have their pistols. Until Frank grabs a dropped Special Carbine off a military goon, using it.

"Go back to base soldier!" Michael cried, amongst reloading. Carly covers him with Carbine Rifle, getting at least 4 before reloading herself, at which point Michael was ready and shooting. Pinkie grabs a dead goons AK47, and manages to kill at least 2, showing her aim is improving.

* * *

Sadie, off view unfortunately, proves to be an utter badass, and holds off most of the military units so effectively that they will retreat from her, falsely believing that they're being attacked by an entire team of robbers instead of just a single woman.

Michael and the others escape on a train, Franklin and Pinkie their now empty _borrowed guns _before boarding up. Michael shown phyiscally throwing Franklin and Pinkie on the train, as they weren't armoured.

Michael is heard cheering to himself as the train rides off.

* * *

**Say what you want about Trevor, but the dude's a badass.. Sure he was shown being scared of Seras, but only _after_ she nearly broke his arm and slammed him into a wall.. Even than, he still had the nerve to call her a "british cunt".. Plus he immediately went back to tracking down Michael and Carly, despite the ordeal.. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Been telling myself to better develope the Sally/Franklin relationship.. So I sprinkle scenes here and there.. **

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

After having succeeded in the Paleto Bay bank heist, plus the thing with Michael and Dave Norton. Franklin decided to head back to his big house, parking his white Buffalo next to Sally's blue Ford truck, which she never took as she rode in Dash's blue _BMW 5 , _the old model, the 4 seated type. Franklin's Green Bagger is in the garage, he doesn't use it all too much now that he's no longer single. Not as fun.

Franklin enters the house to see Sally already took a taxi from the hospital as she burst up from his couch at hearing his door. I said in a chapter there was a guest room, but no, she sleeps on an assumed pullout couch, next to TV. So.. Least she has the TV.

"What!? Who!?" Sally cried, knocking over a empty beer bottle she must of drank, still sounding somewhat tipsy. But probably more from the hospital than from the beer, as it was a light one. Right next to the empty pizza box.

Franklin chuckled and said it was him, picking up the bottle to put it away. Radio Los Santos playing like usual. Even with the TV left on. Sally flipping it off, and checked the time on her phone.. 11;39 am.

"Hey, I got us money from from Michael's newest bank job." Franklin said, showing her the travel bag.

"Oh, Good, I guess, but.. But about that.. Are you really sure about me living here? I mean we've only been dating for..."

"Of coarse I am, you don't have anywhere else to go anyway, and I like the company.. Plus I love you Sal, I do. I'm sorry if I haven't been showing it, been busy." Franklin replied.

"No, I know you do.. I just.. I guess I have a habbit of working myself up."

"Yeah, but it's cute." Franklin said, pulling her over, Sally playfully pulls him away.

"Not now, I need to change my shirt, this one is dirty." Pulling off the t-shirt she had on, revealing her black bra underneath. Though Franklin pulls her over again before she could grab a new shirt. He of coarse being careful with her leg.

"Frank, I need to get my shirt on."

"I know, but.. Your so hot like that." Franklin said slyly.

"Shut up perv." Sally teased and tries to break free, but suddenly Franklin pulls her into a kiss. Sally, after a pause, kisses him back. It does feel nice after the day she's been having.

But suddenly the doorbell rings, making them have to stop, and Sally finally throwing on a new t-shirt before heading over to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Niko." Sally greeted, fixing some of her hair, as it got messy from switching shirts.

"Quick Sally, I think Dash is in labor!" Niko cried anxiously towards his sister in law. Who by the way, he a positive relationship with. Afterall, who wouldn't like Sally. She's always so nice. Though don't underestimate her, she can still handle herself in a gun fight. Which is pretty important in the GTA world. Espically if she got herself involved in a turf war against the Ballas after joining Franklin's and Lamar's gang.

"What!? Oh god! Lets go!" Sally cried anxious and immediately running to Niko's car. He still has Roman's old taxi. Frankln overheard, and follows after them, getting his motorbike from the garage for once.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone reached the hospital. Including Seras and Roland. Roland admitting he simply has nothing better to do. Even Roman and Mallorie managed to arrive, said they flew down when they heard the news from Niko's text, Dash literary became family when she married Niko. They even taught her speak Serbian _(assumably Mallorie two)_, and Niko learned some Russian from the events of GTA4. Sally and Franklin reach the hospital, turned up Johnny and Carly showed up two. Using Johnny's hexter. Sally immediately runs inside, even before Niko does.

Suddenly Sally is hugged by Mallorie, who seemed to have put on some weight, but only a little. "You've came, thank god!"

"I'm sorry, d -do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm Mallorie Bardas, I'm married to Roman."

"Really? He never mentioned a wife." Sally admitted, having met Roman at Niko's wedding.

"You never asked." Roman replied.

"Fair enough.. Good to meet you regardless." Sally said, shaking Mallorie's hand. Sally noticed that sure enough she had a ring, which helped confirm it. Sally smiled to herself at this, which nobody noticed.

"Yes, I heard a lot about you." Mallorie replied.

* * *

Niko and Sally both are allowed into the operating room. But the others have to wait outside. Roman tries to flirt with Carly but says he isn't trying to actually get with her, saying he's married, but that Carly looks like she needs some cheering up and this is all he knows. Carly takes it as a compliment after getting this detail. Carly nodded and briefly smiled, touching her stomach as Sachi kicked.

* * *

Some time passes, the three come out with Dash's new baby. Which was already named Ariena, as Ariena Lucia has a nice ring, even though techically it would be Bellic by now, still a nice ring so still fits. "Want to hold her?" Dash asked Carky, who nodes. "What about your sister though?" she asked.

"Already did." Sally replied. Niko kisses dash.

"She's here..." Niko responded quietly.

Carly carefully held Ariena. Ariena grabbed Sally's nose. "she did that to the nurse also." Sally said, refering to the nurse grab.

Dash grabs for whiskey but Niko gently stops her. "too soon honey." Dash nodes and reluntantly puts it back.

Carly passes Ariena to Mallory who holds her happily.

"She's beautiful." Mallorie whispered "very." Carly agreed. Carly introducing herself, not believing they actually met.

"If only Kate was here." Mallory said sadly.

Carly didn't reply, she wasn't sure what to say. Truthfully, Carly had no idea who Kate was, Sally briefly mentioned her as Packie's sister when telling Carly about Dash's emails, but it was never further brought up, and she was never mentioned by Dash or Packie, or they would switch the subject. But Carly now knew why that was. She read it on Mallory's face.

"Who's Kate?" Carly asked, but than got kinda mad at herself for asking such a question.

Dec 10, 2019"Packie's sister.. She uhh.. She was gunned down at my wedding. Dash took it rough. She started drinking more than she already did, and she stopped going to get togethers for about a month, during that time she only ever called when she wanted weed, Think she's getting better now.. Nobody really knows how Packie took it though, nobody wanted to ask him, and he never talks about it."

Carly brushed tears away, having no reply, and thinks of something to change the subject.

Ariena yawned quietly, Mallory pats him.

"She's so cute." Mallorie whispered

"She is." Carly agreed.

* * *

At home, Carly and Johnny ate some baked beans Johnny bought, and Carly felt sleepy, Seras invited to come for dinner two. But said she and some other cops were going to a resturant to celebrate Roland's birthday. She'd invite them, but she doesn't want other cops knowing she's hanging out with known criminals. Might ruin her image as a cop. Carly says she understands, and neither take offence to this.

After dinner, Johnny tucks Carly to bed.

"Just a few more weeks." Carly replied as she had her hand on her stomach and Sachi kicked.

"How's Pinkie's apartment by the way?"

"Getting better, she used the heist money to get a bed and a few other stuff." Carly replied.

"Anyway, hopefully _somebody _behaves themselves when I have the baby." Carly adds.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Trevor finds a hipster wearing a shirt saying _"yes you are a motherfucker" _and Trevor violently throws away the man's phone. "I find you 'T-shirt', more than a little offense! If there's one thing I cannot stand. It is post, ironic, hipsters!" Trevor cried, being a fucking moron the hipster makes fun of Trevor for being a Canadian and tries to pick a fight, even though just a few hours earlier Trevor took on the army and won, even destorying more than 2 tanks with just a gernade launcher.

Trevor finds a shotgun under the table for some reason and shoots the hipster dead, for some reason armies of Hipsters go after him and Trevor goes into rampage mode. Killing dozens of people within seconds.

"They were right, HIPSTERS, ARE, DEAD!"

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm not doing the plot of Trevor trying to kill baby Sachi.. It doesn't seem like something Trevor would do.. He's more likely to just bitch and moan for a bit, probably just annoy everyone.. **

**Something like that feels better suited for Micah Bell.. And by something as simple as, Micah feeling threatened by a new arrival. Or he wants to drive Carly away as she's creating problems for his plans.. **

**If that sounds awful, it's suppose too. But Micah can be a fun villain to use.. As nothing is really off limits for him, you can go as dark as you want.. All while he remains snarky and sarcastic.**


	29. Chapter 29

One month later, this time it Carly's turn to give birth, and fortantely it was a success. Unlike Dash though her friends were allowed inside the room. Which involved Michael, Seras, Terry, Clay, and Pinkie. Suddenly Trevor comes, but in this verion he's _excited _about he baby and hugs Carly. Who's confused but allows it.

"So you did have one." Trevor said, warmly.

"Her name's Sachi." Carly replied, exhausted

Trevor pats Sachi.

"If only Brad was here." Trevor said, making Carly cringe.

"Yeah, I miss him." Carly said,

"Wait _'miss him?_" Trevor said suspiciously.

"Yeah.. He's.. He's still still in lockup." Carly replied nervously,

"Yeah.. Unless."

"Unless what?" Johnny asked.

"Michael. Let me ask you something.. Up in North Yankton.. Who exactly was buried in your place?" Trevor asked suspiciously.

"I never gave it much thought." Michael replied, obviously lying.

"Hmm." Trevor replied, remaining calm to not scare Sachi. Michael pauses, and runs to catch up to Trevor, who already drives off. Once outside, Michael calls Trevor, who knows Michael's outside.

_Trevor (voice): Fuck you! How stupid you think I was!?_

"Trevor, just calm down!" Michael responded

_Trevor (voice): I'm going up there, to see for myself! I should of known!.. Or maybe I did know.. I just didn't want to believe it.. But I'm going up there Michael! I'm going up to see for myself!_

"There's nothing there Trevor!"

_Trevor (voice): Ooo the lies! How do you do it man!? The gig is up!_

"This is insanity!" Mike cried

_Trevor (voice): Noo, it's clear and reasoned thought, finally!_

"Trevo-"

_Trevor (voice): Fuck you Michael! And soon enough, I will. (hangs up)._

"Something wrong Michael?" Asked a voice, Michael turned to see Pinkie.

"I. Maybe.. Mind going to North Yankton with me? You seem to calm Trevor down" Michael asked.

"Fine, sure." Pinkie replied, walking over to Michael's red car.


	30. Chapter 30

Michael and Pinkie arrive outside of the North Yankton airport. "Alright, we're take a cab to the graveyard, and hopefully the driver won't ask questions on why." Michael said, the two of them already changed into winter clothes. Pinkie has a grey Beanie hat as well.

Only gun they managed to sneak successfully though security without checking bags was Pinkie's revolver, which Michael took from her saying he's gonna be needing it. "I only have the 6 bullets, so be careful." Pinkie said. Michael nodes and opens the gunwheel to examine the six bullets.

"Before we go. Can we stop for dinner?" Pinkie asked.

"I told you to eat on the plane." Michael replied, somewhat annoyed as he lights a cigar as they wait for the cab to arrive.

"They only had fish, I hate fish." Pinkie admitted.

"Fine, get some burgershot over there, I'll hold the cab for you, but don't be long." Michael said, pointing at a nearby airport Burgershot. Pinke nodes and heads to it, checking her cash. She has at least 40 dollars on her for cash. Rest was put in her bank and she left her debit card in a safe at the apartment, as well as other important belongings she didn't want to risk bringing.

* * *

The two cab'd over to the graveyard, and Michael tiped the driver who drives off. Pinkie finishes her burger, guess she was a slow eater, or it was a quick ride, either way she threw the trash into a trashcan.

They find Trevor already digging up Michael's grave.

"Hey, your wasting your time." Michael said, approaching with Pinkie.

"That why you two flew out here, huh? To tell me I'm wasting me time?" Trevor responded annoyedly.

"Go ahead, dig it up. I don't give a shit." Michael said dryly.

"Yeah, that's what you look like. A guy that doesn't give a shit!" Trevor cried.

"There's nothing there, Trevor!" Pinkie replied

"Don't believe him Pinkie, he's a liar!" Trevor cried.

"No he's not." Pinkie insisted.

"Oh yeah.. Tell me sweetheart, he tell you about Kim? Kim Lancer!?" Trevor cried.

"Who?" Pinkie asked, having not been told.

"N Nobody" Michael responded nervously. Making Pinkie suspicious. But before she has time to drull on that, Trevor bursts open the coffen finding Brad, further angering him.

"Aahh! As if I didn't know.. Brad!" Trevor yelled, pointing at the corpse in the coffin.

"Look.. We all do what we gotta do to survive, this thing, it didn't go as planned." Michael said.

"And how's that!? With Brad in the pan and me in the ground? Or both of us in the fucking coffen!?"

"Brad got shot, you saw it! He didn't make it. I got shot I did, th -that's it!" Michael cried, Pinkie stays quick in the background.

"Bullshit Michael, you set us up didn't you! The fuck were you gonna tell Carly.. What, that uncle T was a _loose end_!?"

"You were getting out of control Trevor! I've got a fucking family. We were all gonna die, he 'did' die!" Michael explained.

"You rupterian mother-FUCKER!" Trevor screamed and draws his standard Pistol, Michael has Pinkie's revolver and the two are both drawn on each other.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Michael said, holding her small revolver. Pinkie is visably nervous from behind him.

"Guys, calm down." Pinkie said nervously, espically as she's unarmed. Didn't even bring a swiss blade as she knew the security would find and take it.

"Shut up, Pinkie!" Trevor shouted in heat of the moment.

"Trevor, please." Pinkie said nervously.

_"There they are!"_ Came a sudden voice, and suddenly came gunfire, one of them knocking down Pinkie hitting her right in the hip, Michael leaps into cover while Trevor flees.

Michael pulls the wounded Pinkie behind the tomb he was using for cover.

"Phillps, Amber, your coming with us!" Steve cried, several of Wei Chang's men around him. He's probably the only member of Pete's men that came to the graveyard. Not that Pete has too many men left anyway, Tommy and Angelie killed most of them when they saved Sadie.

"Whoa, whoa, you've got the wrong people!" Michael cried.

"There over here!" Steve shouts to the chinese soldiers, even showing an ability to speak chinese. Which is probably why Pete left him in charge.

"You good?" Michael asked Pinkie. "Yeah just kinda scatched me." Pinkie replied, putting snow on her wound.

"Good, stay close." Michael said, shooting at a chinese soldier who came up to them, killing him. Pinkie grabs the AK47 off him. Handing her back her revolver despite only having 4 bullets left. Pinkie ends up wasting them when she tries shooting another at Steve who ran off. Michael shoots at more approaching chinese soldiers, and roloads it as quickly as he can. Pinkie finds finds another dropped AK47 and uses it best she can. Still not perfect with machine guns. But she's much better than she was when Trevor dragged her into her first gunfight, and can at least aim it properly and actually hit a few of them.

"Come on boys, can't we do this where the weather's better!?" Michael cried as the two make their way though the graveyard, fighting more men.

* * *

"We coulda teamed up!" Michael cried midbattle. Shooting at more approaching men.

"Trevor Philips went that way! He's getting away!" Pinkie added in shortly after, shooting at a approaching van, Michael helps once Pinkie has to reload.

* * *

More vans come, much to Michael's sarcastic joy, but the two manage to kill all the goons inside.

* * *

Eventually they reach the car, the train blocks another approaching van. Forcing it to drive off.

"If you were local, you'd know the trainroute, haha!" Michael mocked.

* * *

The two get into the car Trevor left behind in the heat of things, probably stole another one to get away. Both Mike and Pinkie throwing away the AK47's. But Michael finds no keys once they are inside. "Trevor.. FUCK!"

Suddenly Steve and some other men who managed to survive suddenly surround them. "You got nowhere left to go!"

"Alright, alright." Michael said, nervously surrendering. Pinkie follows his lead.

"Get out, of the fuckin' car!" Steve ordered, MicroSMG in hand.

* * *

That morning, Trevor flies back to Sandy Shores. On the way, suddenly his phone rings.

"Trevor Philips Industries." Trevor responded, by instinct more than anything else.

_"Mr Phillips, this is Wei Chang."_

"Oh, Tao's dad." Trevor responded.

_"Yes, my friends missed you North Yankton." Wei says._

"(laughs) Was that _your_ people? (fake chinese accent) Oh, coarse, sorry you had to chip out!"

_"I was expecting to cut ties. But your business and your temperment, prevent me from, making enrolls."_

"Hmm, too bad, (back to fake accent) I don't know what you can do bout dat!"

_"We already have. We have your friend and lover!" Wei responded._

"... My lover?"

_"Pinkie Lancer. You lived in your trailer together. And than she got a fancy apartment.. You two are obviously very close." _

"(chuckles) My lover, right, sure. Whatever you say.. And keep Michael. Feel free to kill him for me." Trevor replied.

_"We're serious about this, she will die! Both of them will!" Wei cried._

"Tell her, I love her dearly." Trevor said, and hangs up.


	31. Chapter 31

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

* * *

_"You reached Pinkie, leave a message." _

"Damn it!" Carly cried angrily, sitting on the couch of the Johnny's old trailer, which Seras finally brought down to park near the house she sold off to Carly and Johnny. As it's techinally still Seras's propeerty. And she shouldn't have to leave _fully. _

"Still no luck?" Johnny asked, coming into the RV after he went outside to.. Well, anyone's guess really.

"No, something's not right." Carly responded worried. A old Interga picture on the nighttable next to the couch. Who Seras still doesn't talk about much.

"Your just paranoid." Seras herself said from her RV table, which she's using to read a RollingStone magazine. One about the band Nivana, and it's history. She has a grey t-shirt, with black jeans, espically as she grew tired of always wearing stockings back in London, and at Hellsing. She spoke in a deadpan tone as she said this.

"Maybe a bit." Carly admitted.

Seras just keeps reading, not really feeling the need to show concern yet. But suddenly they hear Denise chanting with some friends, followed by Trevor's voice.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!.. Thank you."_

"What the..." Seras said, getting up, taking her Colt Python with her in case. Johnny and Carly look at each and follow. Johnny takes Seras's MG. Which she traded her duel AK47's for. As she only really had them cause they _looked cool _she was never very good with them. Carly brings her Carbine rifle, and Johnny's "Street Sweper", but simply to strap on her back and keep safe. She knew that if Trevor tried anything, Seras and Johnny would be enough to handle it.

Franklin gets Trevor to reveal about leaving Michael and Pinkie behind at North Yankton after Wei Chang's men arrived, but he doesn't know about Pete's men, so doesn't mention them. Carly becomes enraged and reveals herself to the two, demanding Trevor to tell them where her dad and _sister _are.

"Even if I knew, I sure as hell wouldn't help save that fat prick, if you want him that's _your_ business, not mine." Trevor said angrily.

"Trevor come on..." Carly started but he intrupts her.

"Nonono, I know about Brad!" Trevor cried.

"Well you didn't have to go all the way to North Yankton to find out!" Carly responded angrily

"Why, so you could spin another yarn, I had to see it for myself." Trevor replied stubbornly.

"It was meant for you, wrong guy got killed!" Seras responded

"Excatly! He set me up!"

"To protect his family!" Johnny retorted.

"He said we we're friends!.. That was a lie, so fuck him!"

"what, you gonna kill me two?" Carly groaned.

"No.. Just your dad.. But for 'your' sake. I'll be staying away.. Have fun rescuing the jerk." Trevor said, walking off. But not before punching someone out for "insulting him".

"Guess that's it than." Seras said.

"Yeah.. Franklin stay here with Sachi, we're handle this." Carly said, giving Johnny his gun and pulling out her Carbine.

"Fine." Franklin said, slightly disappointed as he heads to Carly's house.

"Alight, I'll Roland." Seras sad, pulling out her phone.


	32. Chapter 32

"We told you! Your wasting your time!" Michael cried, handing upside down with Pinkie Lancer. Some of her somewhat orangy ginger hair brushing against him every so often adding to the discomfort.

"Oh please, we know you are connected to Phllips and Amber, and when they come they will both die." Wei Chang said, Pete Vance next to him, mostly silent during scene.

"We'll give you Trevor! Just let us go!" Pinkie cried, in a tank top just like Michael. She often has one under her black hoodie.

"Oh he'll come, but he'll come for a corpse.. Peter." Wei said, and at that Pete Vance pushes a button slowly lowering down the meat hook the two are hanging from. And Wei and Pete both leave with some of Wei's men.

"Bye now." Pete said, with a sarcastic wave.

Pinkie serprisingly calmer about it than Michael, which is funny considering it can often be the opposite.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm left with guard duty." Steve complained, just outside the warehouse with some of Pete's other still remaining men.

"Fine with me, I don't have the stomach for whatever will happen to them." Said one of the nameless goons. Digging though a brown bag where he's keeping some lunch. The other 3 there are just kinda standing there quitely.

Suddenly Seras pops out of nowhere.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, no one goes though." Steve cried, pointing his MicroSMG nervously. One of the others has a AK47, but most aren't even really armed. Well they have pistols, but haven't pulled them out.

"I'm a cop.. I'm here about a noise complaint." Seras said dryly.

"What noise complaint?" Steve asked in confusion, but suddenly Seras pulls out her MG, even having attacted a knife to it as a bayonete.

"This one." She said, Steve and the others barely have time to react before she speedly kills them with her MG, covering most the wall with blood splashes.

With that Carly and the others run over.

"I thought I said stealth." Carly said quitely.

"Yeah.. But that's lame." Seras said, and suddenly runs into the warehouse.

"Seras wait!.. Damn it" Carly cried, annoyedly trying to catch up, Seras already beginning the gunfight, Carly the only one able to keep up and there for take part in the first wave. Assumably Pete's only remaining men are all killed in the warehouse fight, so most of them are Pete's men over Wei's men. Not that he has a lot left anyway. Only like 20 or something. He was never very big in numbers to begin with, and is independent.

Roland and Johnny having fell behind so missed out on the frst wave of goons. But do get to pertake in the rest of the battle.

Roland actually shows to be a pretty decent shot. Even hitting two headshots in a row, which Johnny compliments him for, Roland thanks him while reloading his MP5.

Johnny advantages ahead, shooting some of the chinese gangsters and calling out Michael's name. Carly does the same soon after, Shooting one of Pete's men.

* * *

Eventually they reach Mike and Pinkie, Johnny shoots them down. Though they don't have spare guns on them.

"Alright lets get the fuck out of here." Roland said and walks ahead to scout ahead, but before he can get too far he is out of nowhere shot by a stray bullet as another enemy wave fire at them, spraying various bullets giving no time for the others to react to the death. one of the bullets hitting Seras in the stomach as she tried to protect Carly.

Unserprisingly, Carly is all dramatic about this, though Michael says there's no time for it, as grabs Rolands gun, and fires at the new wave along with everyone else.

* * *

Eventually they all get out, Michael fixes up Seras at his house, saying bullet hit nothing important. Though Seras jokingly comments she forgot how painful being shot was.

Though she acts oddly indifferent about Roland's death. Carly oddly more sad about it than Seras, even though Seras knew him for longer.

Seras can be odd like that sometimes. Despite Carly having opened Seras up more.

She can still be coldly apthetic as a result of all she went though in Hellsing, including the more recent death of Intera her mentor and possible mother figure. Which is why she's normally shown as much more sarcastic she was in the orginal anime.

Admittedly more of a sociopath two, as she does seem to be far less bothered about killing _(normal humans)_ now. She doesn't enjoy it. But doesn't _not enjoy it _either.. But hey, that's just how most of the GTA team are. Even the more innocent ones.


	33. Chapter 33

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

"Get in there!" Trevor Phillips cried from inside his RV, trying to forcefully shove a dead body into his toliet. "Grr, stupid piece of shit!" He cried angrily, pushing at it with his foot. Rock Radio in the background.

Suddenly Pinkie slams open the door, she's still messy from the warehouse. Though she often keeps her hair messy anyway, as her own fashion. However, most of her clothes were scatched up, and she was covered in bruises, even a black eye. Least she still had some of that unkempt beauty though, probably the only postive she could of got from this ordeal. That and she feels closer to Michael.

"Jones? You look awfu-"

"SHUT UP!" Pinkie shouts angrily, startling Trevor, she's normally kinda timid and too herself.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Trevor asked nievely.

"I thought they were wrong about you Trevor, that maybe you weren't so bad afterall.. But than you left me to die in North Yankton.. It was between you and Michael, I wasn't involved!" Pinkie cried out angrly.

Trevor was about to reply but she interrupted him, implying it was retorical.

"Fuck you Trevor! You kidnapped me, forced me into this world of yours, and now you show your not even a real friend! FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah.. Well.. I never claimed to be, _Lancer_.. I just needed a buttmonkey, and Lazlow gave you to me anyway." Trevor said, though he probably doesn't mean it.

"That so?.. Well, at least you made this easier." Pinkie replied, moving some of her orangey red hair.

"Easier?" Trevor asked in confusion.

"To do THIS!" And suddenly she pulls out her revolver and fires towards his head, he dodges at the last second and the bullet smashes the small TV. Breaking it.

"Whoa, whoa, I lied alright, you _are_ a friend!"

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed again, shooting him as he poked his head up. Trevor pulls out his own pistol, shooting her's away from her, hitting one of her hands, and she bends over in agony. Facing away from him, and she's near his bedroom.

Trevor stands up. "You finished?" He asked, and approaches her. She doesn't reply, nor face him.

"Now. If your alive, so is Michael.. Instead of each other, lets go after him instead, cause he..."

Pinkie suddenly scatches him with swissblade knife she drew out.

"Pink, whoa, I said sto-"

Pinkie suddenly tackles him, Trevor crashes onto the floor, actually barely able to hold her off from stabbing him in the heart.

"Die, you fu-"

All of a sudden, Pinkie is hit with something. And she falls unconscious, right off of Trevor. A tranquilizer dart revealed on her back neck. She'll be back in about 2 hours, wasn't a very powerful one.

Trevor looks up, seeing Carly holding a tranq rifle she has in some stories. Mostly against Trevor, as she doesn't have the heart to actually kill him.

"Well well Trevor, you sure got a way with the ladies." Carly sassed.

"Shut up Carly.. And where's that British bitch?"

"She's not here, so you can relax." Carly said, deadpan, and checks on Pinkie, seeing her breathing in and out in her sleep. And Carly ends up picking her up, carrying her out.


	34. Chapter 34

Several days later, Carly ends up bringing Pinkie with her back to Los Santos. Saying Sally and Lamar had a deal set up by Stretch and they wanted Carly along, so she ends up bring Lancer two. To keep Lancer's mind off of Trevor and the North Yankton mess.

* * *

Turns out Sally also invited her sister Dashlene, who's already there at the CCF court with Sally and Lamar, as they wait for Stretch.

Dash is seen pouring some beer into her bong, which already has weed in it as well.

"You sure you should be mixing like that?" Sally asked. Dash doesn't reply and smokes the mixed bong. As she does, Carly rolled up in a taxi she and Pinkie took. "There they are." Lamar said, examining a Carbine rifle. Carly pays the cab and helps Pinkie out.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend." Carly said. "Not at all." Sally replied, wearing a backwards cap as she often does.

"... Kate?" Dash asked, seeing Pinkie from the inflence of what she took.

"Who's Kate?" Pinkie asked. Carly and Sally stay awkwardly silent at this. Dash looks at her bong, and than back at Pinkie. Doing this, twice.

"I.. Nobody. I.."

"You good?" Lamar asked, also unaware of the story, just like Pinkie.

Dash suddenly becomes weird, and says she changed her mind and takes that same taxi back to her apartment.. Well, Packie's, but she has a room there.

"Uhh.. Anyway, Stretch should be here soon." Sally said awkwardly. Pinkie doesn't reply, left confused.


	35. Chapter 35

Stretch drives the group over to the Paleto Bay Sawmill. Carly having a bad feeling about this, but Sally remains optimistic even though he sudtly been trying to kill her that last month, after she caught him informing shit to the Ballas, and claiming this as "not what it looks like."

Once they arrive however, Ballas immediately surround the place. "Howard, I think you brought us to the wrong sawmill." Sally said nervously.

"Afriad not.. You've been a pain in my side Lucia." Stretch said coldly.

"Bu -but you were at my birthday." Sally said nervously.

"Yeah, and it sucked." Stretch said, suddenly pulling out his pistol and shooting her right in the stomach, making her fall over and bleeding out. "Stretch, what are yo-" Lamar started saying, but is shot with a tranqualizer from one of the Ballas and carried away.

"Now for the other two." Stretch said, and turns around only to find Carly and Pinkie seemed to have completely disappeared.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

Suddenly machine gun fire strikes them, scaring Stretch but the Ballas return fire. Carly shows to have stolen one of the AK47's from a large pile and uses it to serprise attack the assholes.

Unserprisingly, Stretch gets in his car and speeds away as soon as the fighting started. Denying Carly of a chance to get back at him, but has no time to drull on that as she has to defeat all the Ballas shooting back at her. But fortunately she uses a fall tree as perfect cover. Pinkie tries to help as she also managed to grab one, but as we know she was never very capable with a machine gun, she's better at long range. She was only really trained to be a hunter, and Trevor _barely _trained her for combat, if at all.

Carly and Pinkie manage to scare away the Ballas. They fail to rescue Lamar, but manage to rescue Sally. Bringing her to the nearest hospital.

Sally admits she's never actually been betrayed before and feels hurt emotionally too. Carly manages to comfort her.


	36. Chapter 36

Meanwhile, Michael and Seras meet up with Dave Norton. On the way to him, Seras expresses some annoyance that Michael basically got Roland killed cause they had to go rescue Michael's ass. Michael says "I said I was sorry, okay."

Seras wears normal clothes instead of her police uniform.

* * *

Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez and Seras to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB and satisfy his desire for revenge for his career record being completely ruined by Michael. Obviously Seras refuses, even being the first to draw her pistol at Steve. Michael shortly after. Then Dave eventually. This causing a standoff. But it gets intrupted by the arrival of U.L. Paper Contant from GTA4. Who's leading a team of IAA soldiers. "Weapons down, we got you!" He cried.

"Bernard?" Seras asked, having done business with him in the past. _(appearently that's his name, even though it was techinally never revealed)._

"You two Seras." He added.

"Fuck you, I never liked you." She replied. Pointing her Colt Python between Bernard and Steve.

"Brits always gotta make it hard." Bernard sassed, focusing mostly on her now. As where before it was all of them.

Almost immediately afterwards, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents appear, Haines demands to know who sent the tactical team and Sanchez betrays Haines by revealing that he is a double agent and that the FIB Team is working with him.

"Weapons down!" Bernard repeated.

"Fuck you, we all know you agency men are knees deep in a conspiracy to drive up your funding by any means nesseary!" Steve replied back.

As if it couldn't get any worse, a Merryweather chopper suddenly joins in.

"Put, the weapons, down, gentlemen." Said the voice inside.

"Who the fuck are they!?" Cried one of the FIB men.

"Fucking Merryweather!" Steve cried.

"Steve, put the weapon down." Dave said dryly. But suddenly Steve is shot by one of the FIB men.

"Same god damn leg!" Steve cried, and suddenly blows Sanchez's whole head off, killing him, and everyone flees to either cover or to try and escape. Steve himself manages to escape and Norton somehow ends up at the bottle of the building.

Michael grabs a dropped Carbine rifle off a one of the FIB men who was killed in some crossfire after everyone began shooting. And Michael joins in the fight. He and Seras standing alone, not on either side.

Bernard is killed by Michael, but no epic death sadly, more of just being a coincidence that Michael happened to shoot him in the gunfight. Seras barely even noticed this, as she grabbed a dropped Carbine rifle and killed several enemies.

Her and Michael fight their way to the stairs.

Michael shoots two IAA soldier in a row before reloading.

* * *

Michael and Seras approach the stairs but suddenly Seras grabs Michael pulling him back to the wall as a mingun fires from a Merryweather chopper. Knocking down Seras, seemingly killing her. Though the complete lack of blood is the first hint of otherwise.

_Pilot: YOUR GONNA DIE, BITCH!_

Suddenly the chopper gets sniped and crashes, Mike runs to Seras to see it hit the bodyarmour she still had on from her cop duties, honestly forgot she had it. Michael offers to help her but she rather stubbornly refuses. She loses her Carbine rifle when doing so though, it falls off the edge. She grumbles and goes back to the Colt Python she orginally only brought, as did Michael his standard pistol. Weapon wise, neither came prepared and stuck to grabbing dropped weapons for the fight.

"Shit, I just got this shirt." Seras groaned to herself, seeing the bullet holes. Which by the way was the camo hoodie you can get at the gunstore. "Don't worry, their real cheap." Michael replied. Like Dash _(as well as Pinkie and most likely Sally)_, Seras tends to wears long pants as opposed to Carly, despite that she usually worse stockings in the orginal anime. Again, sort of my own verison of Seras.

"Hey!" Came a famliar voice. The two look up to see Trevor Phillps on the roofs in his classic outfit, but includes a orange hat. He waves and holds a sniper rifle.

"If anyone's gonna kill you Mikey, it's gonna be me!"

"Ohh, here to finish the job T!?" Michael cried.

"Nah, nah-nah, just here for the oppunity. Now run!"

* * *

Michael and Seras make their way down to Norton, and after a long battle Seras ends up driving home with Michael meets up with Trevor in a ally. Trevor states that he no longer trusts Michael, but that he still wants to finish off their last big score, the Union Depository. The two call Lester Crest, who states he will start organizing the heist. Trevor promises he'll be watching Michael, and then leaves.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Franklin heard frantic knocking coming from his front door, and opened the door. Carly and Pinkie happen to be still there, though Pinkie waits outside as the other two go in.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Franklin asked.

"It's Lamar!" Sally cried.

"What's that idiot want now?" Franklin groaned.

"It's your best friend! That's your best fucking friend!" Sally cried.

"Oh yeah, MY friend, right?.. My nigger?..Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned, but than caught himself.

"I mean.. I'm sorry.. But no he's not babe.. He's just another fool from the hood.. Stretch, Lamar, all those fools. All they wanna do is bring us down, and live in the past!" Franklin cried.

"So your NOT gonna save him!?" Sally cried.

"No.. Screw Lamar, I'm done saving hi-"

"Oh, stop it" Sally said, suddenly slapping him. Sally seems regret that, but Carly actually has to hold back laughter.

"... You get ONE of those" Franklin said angrily.

"Look.. I just.. I don't want him to die" Sally said, more softly this time.

"_(sighs)_ Fine, fine.. I'll call Lester" Franklin said reluctantly.

"I'll get dad and Trevor." Carly said, finally speaking before she heads outside.

* * *

Franklin drives the four to the sawmill in his white Buffalo. Michael even brought Packie and Seras for backup. Well, actually, Packie just followed them, and they ended up keeping him.

Franklin, upon arriving at the sawmill, is put into the middle of their argument between Trevor and Michael, Trevor stating that they don't want Lamar to be handed to the feds, as Bradley Snider had been. Franklin ignores them and quickly spots Lamar by using some binoculars.

"Alright.. I'll cover you from up here" Pinkie said, grabbing a sniper rifle and going on-top of the hill. As mentioned, she's better for long range, ain't too good at front combat.

"Great.. Don't screw up little lady" Trevor joked.

"Would you leave her alone" Packie groaned.

"Ohh, as you wish, oh master" Trevor mocked as he grabbed an combat shotgun and motioned Franklin to follow him, Franklin grabbed an Carbine rifle before doing so. Sally does the same. Also having a Carbine.

"I recon we should flank them" Seras said heading anthor direction, now having her big MG as she prepared this time. Carly runs to catch up, grabbing yet another Carbine.

"Good idea.. Come on Packie" Michael said, tossing Packie his red dot AK47, and then Michael grabbed his scooped Carbine rifle.

* * *

Unserprisingly, this lead into a long gunfight. But it's very one sided considering all the people going after the Ballas.

_Trevor: CHAMBERLAIN GANGSTER FAMILIES FOR LIFE MOTHERFUCKERS!_

* * *

Franklin managed to throw a grenade, killing a good many of them.

* * *

Eventually they all regroup, except Michael and Packie who stay near the enterance after helping to clear the frst few waves, staying behind and watchng for reinforcements.

Carly manages to shoot one the Ballas before reloading. Franklin shooting at a unseen target. "This is kinda fun." Carly admitted. Which I imagine for live in games like this, that has to be true for most characters when referring to gunfights. I mean happen about once per day.

"Hey Jones! We got snipers on the roofs! Take them out little lady!" Trevor ordered.

"Okay, okay, I got it" Pinke groaned, and started shooting down the snipers on the roofs.

_Sally: Where's Lamar!? Where is he!?_

* * *

Eventually Trevor reached Lamar, and gunned down the guys around him.

"Lamar! Get up! We gotta move!" Trevor said, while kicking one of the dropped Carbine rifles to Lamar.

"Yo! Crazy man!" Lamar cried happily.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, we're catch up later.. Now come on!" Trevor cried, shooting at an off view enemy before reloading his shotgun.

* * *

"Michael! They got reinforcements!" Packie cried, seeing more cars arriving, and started shooting at them when the guys got of the cars.

"Shit! On my way!" Michael cried, running over to help Packie. It wasn't hard, he was at the same area of him.

Michael's aim was a little more impressive, but Packie is still a hell of a shot himself. Seras ends up joining in, shooting and exploding a oncoming car.

_Packie: We're taking Lamar, but we're leave you the weed!_

* * *

After killing the last of the Ballas, Franklin says he'll drive Lamar home. The others leave separately.

* * *

**I just love Trevor in the Sawmill mission, he's the best one to play as.. **


	37. Chapter 37

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

Sally ended up goin to Dash's and Packie's apartment after the Stretch thing. Telling her sister that Howard betrayed her and wanted comfort, though Dash wasn't _great _at it, didn't really know what to do. Between offering Sally a puff at the joint Dash left in her room like Franklin did back at Denise's house, before he used a bong at the house Lester bought him. Sally said no thanks.

They ended up going drinking. But as Dash became drunk, she suddenly drove off. Leaving a confused Sally at the bar, as Sally didn't even have her blue truck with her. Left it at Franklin's. As the two are still living together, turns out he's lonely up there. And she has her own room this time, at Denise's she had to live on the couch.

* * *

The drunken Dash drives over to a Balla's owned basketball court, having stolen a picture of Stretcg off Sally's wallet, and used it as identification.

Dash stepped out, Stretch is visably nervous as he confirms her drunken question of "You Stretch!?"

"Y -You the guy who attacked my sister? Sally?"

"Sh- she had it coming." Stretch said nervously.

"I -I -I agreee.. never liked the bitch.. S She bitch!" Dash cried drunkenly.

"I guess." Stretch said nervously, walking closer. Hand on his gun just in case.

"Y Y You wait here.. I I I got gift, y you wait.. I got gift for you!" Dash cried, stumbling back into her blue voltswagon and drunkenly drives off. Stretch, confused, just waits there near the road for her.

"Yo Stretch, we're starting." Said one of the Balla's. Stretch turns to them.

"One second, some drunken bitch says sh-"

Suddenly Dashlene speeds her car back towards him, crashing into him. Stretch goes flying, smashing his face into a street lamp. Dying instantly.

"Ooo I really got get my eyes, g get my eye, get my.. Oopsies." Said the still drunk Dash.

Suddenly the Bala's shoot at her with pistols. Dash fires back an MicroSMG she had in the car, but sfter killing 1 or 2, she realized she only had the one clip and threw it into the back seat, suddenly speeding off, flipping them off when doing so. Though she ends up going the wrong way, and ends up driving around for hours before finally returning to the bar. Realizing Sally had already got a lift back home. Dash too drunk to notice and simply stumbles back to the bar.

"I think you had enough." The bartender insisted.

"I'll tell you what I, FUCK YOU!" Dash cried, pulling out her Glock17 pistol. "I will..." She started to say, only the fall unconscious suddenly.


	38. Chapter 38

A still drunk Dash winds up driving over the Franklin's and Sally's big house, after ringng the doorbell, Sally opens it and Dash literary fall into the house. ''D -Dash.'' Sally said, quickly ziping up her unzipped hoodie, as she had no t-shirt underneath. Dash picks herself up, stumbling into the house, drunkenly slurring about how she killed Stretch. ''You what!?'' Sally cried in shock.

''Y -Yeah, nob- (hiccup) Nobody fucks with.. Nobody.'' Dash said, Sally stopping her from falling onto her face. ''God, it's just like high school again.'' Sally mumbled, referring to how drunk Dash is, even making Dash puke out the window so least it won't be inside the house.

''How much did she have?'' Franklin asked, helping to hold her up.

''The usual probably.'' Sally replied, Dash puking out the window again, Sally telling Franklin he may wanna get some air freshener, Frank goes to do so when suddenly there's another knock on the front door., he opens to find Devin Weston. ''Hey slick, it's me!'' Devin cried. This leads to Devin giving Franklin sadistic choice speech, either kill Trrevor, kill mike, or take the 3rd way. All while acting extra cheesy, and treating it like a game show.

'Beep, beep, and your answer is...''

Suddenly Devin is shot though the side of the head. 'Jesus!'' Franklin cried in fright over the sudden noise.

''He picks C.'' The still drunk Dash said, and stumbles onto his couch, dropping the Glock17 she fired at Devin.

''So.. Guess we're calling Mike and Trevor.'' Sally said nervously.

''Yeah.'' Franklin agreed, and suddenly he dodges when Devin's bodyguards shoot at him, Sally shoots them dead for him, using the pistol Dash dropped.

* * *

The next day, Franklin, Sally, and the now sober Dash go to the Foundry, though he leaves the girls to watch outside, in place of Lamar.

Just as planned, Merryweather and FIB arrive, and a large shootout endures. After surviving the bloody gunfight, Trevor goes after Steve, sniping him while he's on a farris wheel. And Franklin and Sally take out Wei Chang. Taking out two birds, as turned out Pete Vance was there two, and managed to also get taken out when they blow up the cars.

Was gonna make his death more epic orginally. But considering Pete seemed to find a way to avoid all the battles leading up to here, he was probably a coward actually.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER;

CIA agent, Willis Huntley, is in his New Jersey office. Smoking a cigar and wearing a grey suit like Michael's. He always wears glasses on, he even wears them in his office. Like the classic CIA cliche. On a small box tv, he is seen watching Dave do Steve's while Willis sits at hiss desk.

"A whole 5 minutes without mocking the CIA.. Impressive Norton."

Two agents walk in.

"What is it Harry?" Willis asked the one with the shaved head.

"We got a call from San Andrea.. Steve Heines was found dead." Harry told him.

Willis pauses, taking a large smoke of his cigar.

"Well. Somebody better pick up that phone." Willis said, his desk chair facing away from Harry and the other man.

"Phone sir?" Asked the second officer.

Willis spins the chair around saying, "cause I fucking called it!"

"I know you don't like him man. But we have to arrest his killer.. And we know the FIB and IAA would be more interested in dick measuring contests, than doing any actual work." Harry replied.

"A good point.. Any news on Lancer?" Willis asked dryly.

"We don't know." Harry admitted.

"Well I guess we're stick to Steve.. If we find his killer and act all _concerned_, maybe we're get a better building." Willis said, digging though his desk, pulling out silver M1911, and putting it in a holster hidden by hs suit.

"Get a good sleep.. We leave tomorrow morning." Willis said, throwing away the cigar.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going with that Willis bit again.. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thought I'll bring back the MAX PAYNE 3 crossover.. But I'll use Michael in place of Packie and Dash. And get some different dialogues..**

**Conviently, Mike seems to be somewhat based on Max anyway.. He has Max's slow-mo ability, and has the same grey suit.. **

* * *

_1997:_

_Dave Norton and Kim become surrogate brother and sister. Espically cause it's revealed Kim's husband may be abusing her. But Dave can't do anything, or he may lose his job.. Plus Kim telling him to let it go._

_Though Kim also admits she's pregnant with Pinkie.. Not having name her at the time. Doesn't even know it's gender._

_At the meantime, Willis has to do some missions for Steve Heines. But even Willis finds Steve annoying. At one point, punching Steve, claiming there was a fly on his face (there wasn't). Willis starts doing research on Pegan Min (Kyrat Horrors) during this time. The only GOOD thing from Steve, is that Steve gave him a tip on Pegan. The CSI having been hunting Pegan a long time, Willis figures if he finds Pegan, he'll get a promotion._

* * *

_1998:_

_After 2 years of searching for Ivory Smith, the man who killed Max's family in this universe, Max and his partner/close friend Alex, cause being Max Payne, he wanted revenge._

_But one stormy winter night, Payne and Balder are ambushed by Ivory's double agents, working at the cop force. During which, Balder is shot and killed by a hidden assassin, later revealed to be Ivory himself. Payne is soon framed for Balder's murder and is forced to run from the police. Ironic, sense he is a cop himself._

_But either way. Max retired after losing faith in the law system. And searched in vein for Ivory for the next 2 years._

* * *

_2003:_

_Max works for Dve Norton and Michael Townley in helping in the prologue, cause Mike claims to have Ivory's location, which he doesn't. _

_"Look Dave.. I just don't trust this guy.. He's gonna sell out his own best friend." Max said._

_"Hey, Trevor is NOT my friend" Michael said, which to Max, only came out as cold._

_"Fine.. But I'm not comfortable with this." Max said._

_Dave threw some body armour on Michael._

_"Look Max, he has infomation on Ivory, just do this, and he'll give you it" Dave said._

_"This armour better work." Michael said._

_"Yeah, maybe we should test it" Max said._

_"Yeah, same way your wife praticed her fake orgasms when yo-"_

_Before Michael finished, Max fires his M1911 at Michael, hitting the body armor._

_"Bro, that was amazing aim!" Michael cried excited._

_"What are you talking about.. I missed" Max said dryly._

* * *

2004;

_Brad Snider: Where the fuck's the chopper?!_

_Michael: Fuck! FUCK!_

_Brad Snider: I'm gonna chec- (gets shot in the neck)._

_(Trevor heads for cover while Michael stays with Brad.)_

_Trevor Philips: Run! It's the fucking Feds! Someone must have fucking talked!_

_Michael Townley: Alright. Brad's gonna be fine but we gotta get out of here!_

_(The sniper fires a second shot, which hits Michael)._

_I always joke about how bad Michael is at acting. Plus there's a clear lack of blood. Which is a good foreshadow._

_But Trevor dosen't seem to notice either of these things. Luckily for the plan._

_Little known fact. According to my teacher, body armour is not able to protect you from sniper rifles. It's designed for pistol fire, and machine gun fire. any form of long range fire is too powerful. You still die.. But hey, it's just a game :)_

_Large hordes of cop cars begin surrounding an enraged Trevor, whpbegins violently shooting as much cops as he can. But eventually he has to retreat as Max comes up from behind, wearing a police ski mask, as he's still a wanted man, and shoots his carbine rifle, nearly killing Trevor. Who shoots back, hitting Max in the shoulder._

_Trevor grabs a fleeing woman, demanding to know where the chopper is. The poor woman not having any idea what he's talking about. Trevor demands the cops to back off or he'll kill the woman._

_Shortly after Trevor throws her at the cops and runs off. Them chasing. The lead cop checking on the woman._

_Trevor runs into the forest, where the police loose sight of him._

_He got away._

_Some time later, at a local cemetery, a funeral for Michael Townley is held. Dave Norton, the agent who "shot" him, supervises the proceedings, whilst Michael himself observes from a distance and flicks away his cigarette._

_Max, after his shoulder is patched up. Demands Michael to hold out his part of the deal. And give his infomation of Ivory Smith._

_However, Michael admitted he didn't actually have any current infomation on Ivory, just said it so Max would help._

_Max didn't take this well. Being already on bad terms with Michael for what he believed as betraying Trevor. And now he feels Michael was wasting his time.. He probably was._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Somewhere in the rough side of New Jersey, Max, now in his early 40's, awakens in his apartment from a nightmare about the night his wife died, same time he had it this month. As he awakens, he gets dressed in a leather jacket, old tie, dress pants, dress shirt, and dress shoes. By this point Max's black hair is rough and grayin,g, and he has a thick beard.

He visits his wife and baby daughter's tombstone, hugging and kissing it before he leaves to hang out at Walton's Bar, drinking a fresh glass of Kong Scotch when a local bar girl walks in and asks for a Gin and Tonic. Max immediately has a flashback of when he met his wife and how Michelle also used to drink Gin and Tonic.

_Max narrating: I've been sitting at the bar for about, 3 hours.. Or.. 5 years.. Depending how you look at things.. I try NOT to look at things.. I try not to think about when it was that my existence became less about the things that make up people's lives, and more about the holes that losing such people leaves behind.. But I wasn't doing a very good job at it._

Three young goons come in, being loud and obnoxious, and than start crowding up on Max once noticing him.

_Max: These pricks have been annoying me for days.. They were typical Jersey rich kids.. The ring leader, I think his name was Tony, his father was some well known hood.. Drug dealer.. Racketeer.. Pillar of the New Jersey community._

"Let me ask you something?.. Where the fuck are you donuts?" Tony mocked Max, making his friends laugh loudly.

_Max: Tony had a well established sense of humour.. For New Jersey._

"Serious though.. I thought I told you to get out of here old man" Tony said.

"Yeah, old man!" One of the others added in. There names aren't given, so I'll call them Goon#1, and Goon#2.

"Nice echo.. These gorillas have personalities of their own, or do they just agree with whatever you say Tony?" Max replied with his deep toned voice.

"Very funny old man!" Tony said sarcastically.

"It's hilarious" Goon#1 added in the same tone.

"Yeah, has-been old cops should be on tv.. Tell some jokes about how you got your wife killed, or some shit" Tony mocked.

Max glared at him, but otherwise did nothing. Turning away from him just as quickly.

"Yeah, where is the little old lady?" Goon#2 mocked.

"Or.. How you got involved in killers" Tony added.

Max doesn't reply and continues drinking his glass.

"I _own_ this town Amigo.'' Tony said smugly.

''Really? You practice that in front of a mirror in your underwear?.. Your _father_ owns this town.. Yeah, dear old dad, well known drug dealer and murderer.. You're nothing but a chump." Max replied dryly.

"Don't you disrespect my family, you ain't got the right!" Tony cried angrily.

"Don't you take that from this punk, Ton!" Goon#2 cried.

"I ain't taking nothing, that God hasn't already deprived him" Tony said. But suddenly the situation worsened when Tony pulled out a black M1911 pistol.

"BUT I MIGHT START!.. Any time" Tony cried, pointing it at Max.

"Calm down bro!" Goon#1 cried.

"Not till he fucking apologizes!" Tony cried angrily.

Max stared emotionlessly at Tony.

"Hey, hey, don't you stare at me, look away, look away!" Tony cried.

Unnoticed by anyone, because of the heated situation, Michael Townley entered the bar, wearing his blue suit with white underneath, and he creeps over.

"Put it away Tony!" The bartender cried.

"Shut up, old man, or I'll kill you two!" Tony threatens, the bartender stays quiet.

"Stop looking at me, jerkoff, say your sorry!" Tony ordered Max, who was now giving Tony his full attention.

"Which you want first?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Don't act cleaver, you fucking leather jacket wearing dip shit cop out! Don't act clever!" Tony cried.

"Yeah, asshole!" Goon#1 added in.

"Put the gun down son'' Michael said suddenly, holding his 9mm Pistol at Tony's back head.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Tony cried.

"Don't worry about it.. Now put it down" Michael said calmly.

Tony reluctantly puts the pistol on the counter, waiting next to Max, who takes a moment to look at it.

"Thank you.. Now get the fuck outta here, before one of you gets shot!" Michael ordered.

"This isn't over mother fucker!" Tony said, starting to leave.

"Uh huh?" Michael said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Stay wait here, stay wait here! We'll be back!" Goon#2 cried, the 3 now about to leave. "You don't know who your fucking with!" Goon#1 added, before they leave.

"Yeah, whatever" Michael said, putting away the pistol, seeing that they were gone.

"Max.. Remember me?'' Michael asked excitedly.

''Yes, from North Yankton.''

''Not still mad are you? You know, about Ivory.''

''No, I _love_ going on wild goose chases and not even getting the one award I needed.'' Max said dryly.

''I know, I know.. But my daughter Carly.. She has a kid now, and even though we got rid of our current threats we still may need protection down th...''

"Oh, a daughter, a _living daughter_, how happy for you.'' Max said dryly.

''Look, Ivory was causing a lot of problems since you left, before I never actually met him, but time we really do know where he...''

''I'm not letting you fool me again.. So head on back to Los Santos Townley, and leave me alone.'' Max said, finishing his glass.

"At least let me buy you a drink" Michael insisted.

Max paused for a second.

"... Sure.. You can buy me a drink." Max replied.

* * *

A while later, Max and Michael get a bit more drunk, cheering with a girl Max found from earlier, who was invited to join them. Suddenly Tony and his two goons returned, all armed with Combat Pistols.

"You faggots still got something too say to me!?" Tony cried angrily.

"Yeah.. Fuck off!" Michael cried annoyedly.

"I don't like spics who tell me too fuck off!" Tony cried, pointing the gun at him.

"Good for you.. NOW FUCK OFF!" Michael shouts.

"Fuck you!" Tony cried, and noticed the woman staring at him as well. ''What's you staring at whore!?''

"Fuck you asshole! No dick asshole!" she cried angrily.

"What you say!?" Tony cried.

"You heard me! I'm not frightened of you!" She cried, literally pushing him.

_MAX: The girl sure had balls, I'll give her that._

Tony, now enraged, pistol whipped the women over the head, which noticeably angers Max. Without thinking, Max grabbed the M1911 pistol off the counter, shooting Tony though the chest, killing him instantly. Michael quickly smashes a bottle onto Goon#2 as GOON#1 flees, Max shoots at him but misses him. M

_MAX: I don't know why I did it, I guess I never liked seeing girls get hit.. But from that moment on, I was dead in that town.._

Max and Michael jump into cover as more men arrive, Michael having the chance to pull out his pistol, and they shoot up the bar. Max getting most of them, despite being still kinda drunk. Michael makes some of his n-game combat quotes.

"Area clear," Max said.

''Good, let's check downstairs.'' Michael said, grabbing a shotgun off a dead goon.

* * *

The duo reach the basement, Max finds an Uzi along the way, and uses it instead of the pistol.

He then does one of his dives as he shoots 2 or 3 in a row before hitting the ground.

"Huh. You have to teach me that" Michael said playfully.

They continued the battle as another wave arrive into the the basement from the back door, Michael shoots several in a row with with his shotgun. Max shoots two in a row before reloading, Michael using the counter as cover he needs longer to reload the shotgun.

Eventually there was only one left, Max whacked him twice over the head with the Uzi, and that shot him from the ground, execution style.

"Guess it's time to see what's waiting outside for us" Max said.

"Well, it ain't gonna be a warm cup of milk, and a blowjob" Michael said sarcastically.

* * *

From outside, they continue to fight through the enemies. At one point Michael manages to climb to the roofs and uses an RPG on some of the approaching cars.

* * *

"Come on! I'm not waiting around too long to see who else comes!" Michael tosses away the empty shotgun after the battle.

_MAX: I thought about saying "the cops", but this wasn't the time for bad jokes._

"Come on, my apartment isn't far from here" Max said, leading Michael to said apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

**thought I'd retell what Ivory did to piss Max off so much in the first place.. The story is getting long and you may need a reminder..**

* * *

_1990 [well actually it's 2001 actually, but timelines, you know]._

_Turns out Max and his partner Alex had recently busted Ivory Smith for drug dealings, appearently Max had been annoying Ivory for quite some time, busted Ivory a number of times before as weell. But this time Ivory had enough. This time, after breaking out of jail, he needed to make sure Max stayed away from him, to send Max a message. _

_So one day after work Max comes home to find his house unusually quite. Ivory Smith manages to be the one who killed Max's wife and daughter, and in fact might actually be 'worse' than the in game killers, who at least had an excuse of being fucked up on drugs, but Ivory was not, his actions were completely intentional, and he made sure to leave messages to tell Max to keep away from him. _

_You can also here Ivory's last words to Michelle before Max found her, ''__I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna hurt ya! It's coming. Death is coming. You're gonna die!''_

_Of coarse, Max does ''not'' stay away, he continues to be a pain up Ivory's ass, and eventually Ivory has some corrupt cops and frame Max while after Ivory kills Alex, and uses this as a chance to flee Jersey and head to Los Santos. Max later tracks and kills those corrupt cops, getting help from Dave Norton, leading to Max being involved in the prologue mission, as Michael ''claimed'' to know where Ivory was, but was revealed to be lying, which is why Max was so mad at Michael. That and he never met Trevor, and believed Michael was just being a poor friend. _

_All that would be bad enough on it's own, but there's also the fact that every evil and sadist action he does in Balor's stories are kept canon, he did all that other terrible stuff as well. It can even be implied he just did it cause Carly reminded him of Michelle. _

_So all in all, Ivory is always labeled as one of my ''most evil villains''. At least in the Max Payne crossover. _


	41. Chapter 41

They reach Max's messy apartment. Max sits down on his couch, grabbing another whiskey bottle. Same one Michael drinks conviently enough. Michael sarcastically says how nice it looks, Max sarcastically says ''thanks for noticing.''

"Seriously though.. Why you living like this?.. Scrambling around. Sitting in bars all day." Michael asked, having a few blood marks on his blue suit, but it's otherwise clean.

"Maybe I just haven't the right person too put a bullet though my head, I just don't know" Max replies.

"The job is still open Max.. We can get you work.. Work that only a guy like _you_ could do" Michael said, sitting next to him, pulling out a cgar.

"You can get me job where I sit at a bar feeling sorry for myself? Where do I sign up" Max said sarcastically. Michael chuckled. ''I'm serious though.'' He said, before puffing the cigar.

"(Sighs) No thanks pal.. I think I should just lay low for a bit befo-''

Max gets interrupted when they hear cars pull up, and outside they hear an old guy shouting out orders. .

_"You, I want on the roof!.. And you, I want every fucking corner, covered!" _

"Who's that?" Michael asked as the two approach a window.

"Anthnoy DeMarco, the father of that kid in the bar." Max said dryly, drinking more of the whiskey.

_"I'M COMING AFTER YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING, MURDERING BASTARD! ME AND A HUNDRED ANGRY GREESE BALLS!" __Anthony screamed violently._

"Seems about right" Michael said dryly.

_"MAX PAYNE!.. MAX PAYYYYYNE!.. YOU KILLED MY BOY!.. YOU KILLED MY ONLY SON!"_

"We need to get to the roofs" Max said.

_"YOUR GONNA SUFFER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! (voice fades out, and is harder too understand)"_

"Your not inviting these guys in?" Michael asked sarcastically, pulling out his pistol again. And the two end up splitting up.

_MAX: When have I ever needed too invite trouble in? It always found me. No __matter where I hid._

* * *

Max and Michael sprint past snipers at the windows, but once they do a lone hitman confronts Max them gunpointm, but is shot by the sudden appearence of Brewer, Max's crazy neighbor.

"Shh.. Don't be afraid of the violence. You think they'll hurt ya. You think they'll char your skin and char your bones, but it'll make you clean in the long run. The joys of hygiene!" Brewer cried, and than ran further into the apartment. Michael looks confusedly at Max, who shrugs.

They keep looking as Brewer draws over men.

_"Come too me you sinners, you evil men!" Brewer cried, drawing attention to more mobsters who come to surround him with guns, not noticing his sucide vest. _

_"You were born, in filth and squalor, but today, you will be cleansed. (pulls the bomb strap) Cleansed in fire!" Brewer cried._

_"NOOO!" The three goons screamed, but it was too late, and all four died in a violent explosion._

_MAX [narrating]: It was hard too see Brewer go out like that.. But I got too thinking.. It was what he was waiting for.. A chance __too make a difference.. Or at least.. That's what helps me sleep at night._

''We best split up, I'll meet you on the roofs.'' Michael said, heading off another direction.

* * *

Max reaches the rooftops, and shoots his way though a large number of DeMarco's men with the Uzi he still had from earlier.

* * *

Eventually he hides behind, what seems too be a small water tower. Hiding from from a group of 8 goons. Talking about how their gonna deal with Max.

"I saw something!" Cried goon 1.

"Where?" asked goon 2.

"Up there." Said goon 1.

"Where?" asked goon 2.

"Up THERE!" Goon 1 cried, louder.

"Quit your bitching" said goon 2, firing an AK47 at the water tower. But as it begins to fall, Max is revealed, and groans he loudly as he jumps dramatically , killing them all as the water tower falls down with him. After defeating them, Max catches the edge of the roof, hanging there.

Another goon comes from inside and approaches Max but is shot by the sudden enterance of Michael, who found a AK47.

"Need some help?" Michael asked dryly.

"I needed help! FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Max cried angrily.

"Looked like you were doing fine" Michael sassed.

"Well, it doesn't FEEL that way!" Max groaned as Michael helps him up. Max grabbing a MP5 off one of the bodies, saying they should keep going, Anthony will have more where they came from.

And sure enough, they run into more battles, eventually reaching a repair shop.

''Could told me who that kid was.'' Michael said to Max inbetween battles. The battle in the repair shop went on another five minutes, but they manage to win again. Espically with their new guns.

The fight went on for nearly 5 minutes, and eventually they killed them all.

"Need a camel coat, bro!?" Michael asked, after they cleared the area.

"I'm fine with the leather!" Max cried, reloading his MP5.

"There's plenty here goin' begging!" Michael cried.

"This don't show the blood show much!" Max cried.

* * *

**Honestly I don't see these two having any _other _kind of relationship, than ****Snark-to-Snark Combat..**


	42. Chapter 42

Carly meanwhile ended up getting a call from Michael inbetween one of the many battles he and Max were involved in.

''Sure I'll come get you, just hang on.'' Carly said on her Double T bike, and followed this by asking Trevor to borrow hs helicopture, which he allows her two, not even being in the mood to argue today. Carly starts making her way to Sandy Shores, but amongst the way, she catches a car has been following her, so instead she drives over to Burgershot, the car following her. And once there Carly pulls out her combat pistol telling the driver to stop following her. Which a heard sigh the drive comes out, revealing to be Willis Huntley from earlier. He shows her his CIA badge while introducing himself, Carly does not, nor does she say anything at all, just glares at him, trying to be intimidating.

''I've been sent here from New Jersey.. It's about Steve Heines.. I know you and your friends are involved in his death, I know all about _you _Carly Townley.. I know you blew up the FIB building. I know you robbed the Jewelry store.. I know enough that no courthouse would let you walk.. So if you wanna go home to yout little girl, I'd advice playing ball.'' Willis said smugly.

Carly remains silent.

''Truth is though, I'm not here for you.. The one I'm looking for.. [shows picture of Pinkie] Is her.. Mrs Lancer.'' Willis said, revealing Pink's true name to Carly, which adds as her own little discovered.

''You, yoy killed her mom!" Carly replied

''You know about that?'' Willis asked in surprise.

''You bet she does.'' Came a sudden male voice, Willis spins and to see Dave Norton. ''Davey, how's it go-'' Willis stops a new gun is pressed against him.

''Better start walking detective.'' came the british voice of Seras, who is revealed to be with Norton, likely on patrol as she's in her uniform.

''Come on Victoria, no need fo-''

Seras pistol whips Willis over the head before he finishes, knocking off his glasses revealing blue eyes.

''Alright alright, shit.'' Willis groaned and leaves. Carly hugs Seras despite not really needing one.

''I'm glad your here _mom_.. I'm gonna need your help for something.

* * *

Several days after escaping Anthony's men. Max took Michael to a grave yard in Jersey, very similiar to the one in North Yankton, it's even snowing now.

Max is still in the same clothes, as is Michael who didn't pack other clothes, Max is visiting the grave of his deceased wife, Michelle Payne.

"I'll give you some time" Michael said, patting his back and leaves to explore the rest of the graveyard.

_MAX: We've only been __married a short time.. By now, she's been dead longer than I knew her.. I still haven't really forgiven myself for the Mona business, but I knew that was just grief. The insanity that goes with losing the life you build together.. Michelle.. I missed her with every part of my being.. I hated the world for not killing me with her.. And I hated myself for allowing this too happen to her. And our little girl.. _

Max see's three members of Demarco's men approach him, menacingly.

_MAX: __But I knew I had too leave town. _

"Excuse me.. You Max Payne?" One of them asked.

_MAX: Something told me he wasn't about to tell me I'd won the lottery._

Max, pulling out the Uzi he still had from before, dove behind Michelle's grave as the three fired combat pistols at him, and he quickly kills them.

* * *

Max defeats waves of men in the graveyard, than having to to deal with goon with a rocket launcher. After the battle he hears on a radio they took Michael thinking he's Max, so Max goes to where they spoke of.

* * *

_"Are you Max Payne!?.. Very fucking funny!" The guys voice says from off view._

"YOUR Max Payne!" The young goon cried, seeing Max.

"I thought _he_ was fucking Max Payne!" The goon cried, referring too Michael, who says nothing.

"Confusing right?" Max asked sarcastically, holding his Uzi up.

"Look man, give yourself up and DeMarco might have a change of conscience, huh... Might grant you once last reprievement, ain't no reprievement gonna be found otherwise!" The goon cried, nervously.

"... I don't even know who he is" Max said calmly.

"I SWEAR I'LL DO I-"

Before the goon finished, Max quickly shoots the goon. Michael jumps up, grabbing his dropped Colt45.

"I think I'm done saying my good buys, lets get outta here!" Max cried, shooting his Uzi at off view targets.

* * *

After killing all of DeMarco goons in the area, they proceed to a gate that leads them to another area. Upon nearing the gate, Greg _(if you look at grave shifter's name tag)_ opens the gate and asks, in a state of panic, what is going on, saying "sounds like a fucking war zone!'' he cried. Michael tries too calm him down.

_MAX: (about Greg) Some poor bastard, quite literary on the grave yard shift.. Must of been wondering why there were suddenly more bodies above ground than under. _

As Michael is trying to calm the guy down, a green laser appears and shoots Greg in the back of the head, killing him.

Michael, unfazed, tells Max too keep moving. But Max looks at Greg with sadness.

_MAX: All I could hope for was that he didn't even hear to shot the killed him. _


	43. Chapter 43

**The Anthony sequence plays out differently..**

* * *

Michael and Max proceed to the building where the snipe came from, Michael distracts the sniper and Max moves up and and kills the snper Once he he does they proceed to the bulding to hide, but some more goons are already inside it.

_MAX'S NARRATION: We came in here to hide.. Not very successfully as things turned out. _

"Freeze!" one of the thugs cries.

"As opposed to what - disco dance?" Michael asked dryly, Max has a quck look back to see 3 of them.

"Shut the fuck up, half cast" The same goon replied, taking their guns and leading them at gun point too another part of the cemetery, surrounded by goons. And Anthony himself was there, holding a shovel. I probably never described him. He's balding The three-o are brought into another part of the cemetery, sounded by goons. And Anthony himself was there, holding a shovel. I probably never described him, The three-o are brought into another part of the cemetery, sounded by goons. And Anthony himself was there, holding a shovel.

I probably never described him, He's Caucasian male with balding gray hair, same design as like Trevor's actually, only thinner. In his appearances he wears a gray suit, with a light gray shirt underneath, and a red tie with dark shoes. He looks in hs late 50's, but who can say for sure.

''You killed my son, you killed my fucking son.. My boy.. My only son!'' Anthnoy cried, trying to keep in tranquil fury, but you can tell it's slipping.

''I'm.. I'm sorry.'' Max said nervously.

''Fuck youuu.'' Anthnoy angrily replied, walking to behind him.

''We're sorry for your loss.. But your son was, killed in gun battle.. A battle _he _started.'' Michael insisted, but all this does is futhur enrage him, and he finally explodes.

'Shut your fucking mouth! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUP!'' Anthnoy screams and violently whacks Michael over the head with the shover, causing him to bleed as he falls down. Does make you worry what he has in store for Max, as that was just Michael, the guy Anthony _knew _was not the actual killer.

''YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU FUCKING PRICK!'' Anthony screamed, raising up the shovel. But unlike the game he doesn't get to hit him the second time. Out of nowhere, Anthony is shot in the head by a sniper. Understandably this frightens the other mobsters, but than there's another sniper who kills one of them.

Max uses this and grabs one of their M1911's, shooting two of them, but before they can return fire two more are sniped, and Max manages to kill them all. He than jogs over to Michael who rather stubbornly insists on being okay.

As yoy probably guessed, the shooters were the girls, who now reveal themselves, saying they have a helicopture waiting.

Max is inturrupted by more gunfire, _encourging _them to keep moving. Carly took the scope off her sniper. If it's all she's gonna have right now, at least have it so she doesn't have to waste time with aiming the scope, plus Michael already grabbed the lone combat shotgun, and would need it more than her with his injury. Seras simply goes to her Python, and she spots the body of the leader.

''Huh.. DeMarco huh.'' Seras said, still in unform but without her hat and loosens her tie, trying to look more casual.

''Yeah, long story.'' Max replied.

''You know him?'' Michael asked, Carly pulling him up.

''No, but he was in a lot of files.''

''Yeah, he was kind of a big deal, anyway we should get back to my house before we lea-'' Suddenly there's more gunfire and they see more men coming, and they flee.

* * *

Max the other two proceed to the Morgue, which Max sarcastically narrates about being "convenient".

Once they have cleared out the morgue, the four continue upstairs where they find themselves within a church.

"this seems like as good place too make a stand" Max said.

"Least the coroner won't have too go far to get too word" Carly said sarcastically, Max smiled briefly, but than it leaves just as quickly, looking sad.

_MAX'S NARRATION: They always say ''like father like daughter''.. And seeing Carly. I see it might be true. So maybe Rose would been just like me.. So maybe Ivory ended doing her a favior.. I don't want Rose being like 'me'. _


	44. Chapter 44

All that was left was the final battle in the church, where the four reloaded and waited for the remaining goons. Seras and Michael had combat shotguns, Max just his M1911, but he was still better than Carly who was stuck with just a hunting rifle that she descooped to use as a regular rifle, but she still had pull that top handle after each shot which isn't great for a battle sequence. Due to this, Carly ended up the one who ran to the upper level and took out that goon who was firing at them below with a auto-shotgun, Carly sneaked up behind him by using the gunfire, she steals his gun and kicking hm off the ledge, where he breaks his neck. She than remains in his actually pretty good positon, where she can fire at the remains goobs below, and use the wall as cover. She uses this to coverfire the others when they reload, espically Seras and Michael who had combat shotguns.

Either way, Considering the skill set of the four, the final battle lasted maybe less than a minute, and it appeared to be all Anthony had left, as no others had come after. Carly mumbles to hersellf about being sad it was so short. Max hears this though and said should of been there last week, where he and Michael got into the bar fight that started all this.

''In our defence, Anthony's son was being an asshole.'' Michael added.

''Yeah, I figured it was like that.'' Seras replied, Carly nodes in agreement.

''On the bright side, as a cop I was probably gonna have to kill or capture him one day anyway, this saved me the trouble.'' Seras said, even though she also mentions Carly as the one who shot him.

''I say kill, keeping them alive didn't work so well for me.'' Max replied, referring to Ivory.

* * *

Max goes back to his house, the girls go with him as Michael said he'll get the helicopture, he can still fly it, espically now that they had time to bandage him up, they also wrapped up one of Carly's arms that was given a minor flesh wound when she was heading to the auto shotgun, Carly didn't even notice til after, that's how minor it was. But better safe than sorry. She didn't keep the gun either, she used up all it's ammo so just left it in the church. Same with the combat shotguns Michael and Seras had.

Max's apartment is very small and dingy with multiple pizza and Chinese boxes litter the room along with beer and whiskey bottles. The apartment itself comprises of one room spilt into three sections, a living area with a couch, tv, and a coffee table, a kitchen area with a fridge and stove, and a small fold out bed in a small section behind the living room with a wardrobe and nightstand. To the left of the main entrance is a very small bathroom which is very filthy and old. Other than that the place is mostly empty, in terms of furniture, and probabl smells weird, though girls appear to nice to say anything about it.

Max stumbles to his bedroom, grabbing a travel bag and gathering what little clothes he has. A grey suit exactly like michaels, some baggy brown pants, dark green polo shirt, blue t-shirt, black sunglasses, black tie, white dress shirt, brown boots, yellowish green polo shirt, black jeans, Hawaiian Shirt, blue hat. And than he fills some Jack Danial bottles and is ready. Plus his current outfit. Brown dress pants, light grey dress shirt, brown black dotted tie, and a black leather jacket.

_MAX'S NARRATION; I'll say their miss me, but other than that bar, nobody would probably remember me.. Oh well, so long New Jersey, maybe moving will be good for me. Time to move on, get on with my life.. Let go, seriously Max._

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER;

Aparn reaching Los Santos, Max said they don't have a house ready yet, by the end of the day he should, til than just go explore the city. Carly, Michael and Seras all giving him their numbers if he needs help. Like Dash and Packie, Max still has a blackberry, which Carly giggled over.

Turns out Max ended up going to Friedlander's office, having saw billboards of it and asked citizens for directions. Including Mary Ann, that jogger character, who instantly became mad and saying he somehow distracted her from her run, but she still _loudly _gave him proper directions, and even said ''your welcome'' when he awkwardly thanked her.

Max is seen trying to talk about Michelle.. About Mona. Alex.. Everything.. Once more he talks about his depression, saying he'll kill himself, but that's beneath him.. But expectedly Friedlander mostly just talks in cycles, answering none of his questions, and concluding Max is a sociopath. Max doesn't deni this, but says he already knew that. But coarse, Friedlander said they were out of time. Causing Max to leave the office, mostly confused, and stealing Friedlander's red comet after Friedlander made him pay what Max felt was too much, plus Max was gonna need a new car.

Max justifying this by.. ''I'm not a cop no more.''

* * *

**Yes Max offically be considered a character in my stories now.. He's always been confirmed as in the universe, and having been involved in the prologue.. But now he's offically in Los Santos, and can be available for other writers Balor's shared universe.. **


	45. Chapter 45

Seras drives Carly and herself back to Seras's house in Strawberry. Same street as Denise, so Tonya is often seen at her spot. Even waves to Seras, and in her drugged up state she asks where Sally and Franklin are, even though Seras already told about the new house 3 times today alone. So Seras just ignores her this time, parking her green Bodhi in the garage. Next to Carly's and Johnny's bikes, which had to squeeze together to fit all 3 vehicles. Seras also has a standard cop car she sometimes borrows from the station,. Actually it was Roland's. Who otherwise uses his wife's black Oracle. He didn't have a actual car. Never felt the need too. They lived alone, so his death could be slightly less sad. And even than, it's not offically canon for other stories, so other writers can use him. Only thing Seras ever mentioned about his wife, is that she was a bank teller, and was annoyed how much him and Seras were helping known criminals, as she wasn't one herself.

''You sure your okay with us taking your house like that?'' Carly asked, pushing back somw of her hair as they walk out.

''Hey, a deal is a deal, and besides, that trailer is actually kinda nice.'' Seras replied.

''True, and techinally your still here.'' Carly said, seeing Johnny's old trailer now parked next to the house.

In case you forgot. Seras had to make a deal, once Sachi was born she had to give her house over to Johnny and Carly as they would need the extra bedroom.

But Seras's was never _actually gone_, they gave her Johnny's old RV in return for it, which they used Seras's Bodhi to carry it away from that trailer park in Sandy Shores.. But only after Pinkie Lancer finally had enough to buy that apartment she was saving for, as she herself had to rent out the RV, otherwise be stuck on Trevor's couch. Least in the RV she'll have her own space. And Terry and the others often invited her too pizza Thursdays. Just like they use to for Carly, but Pinkie admittedly even more so, as she was still single, so all the more reason. Espically Terry, who was secretly into her.. But she moved out the park before anything became of this, and Terry basically forgot about her once a new stripclub was built in the area.

Anyway, Turns out everything worked out fine for Seras. Los Santos is hot year round, and Johnny's RV, much like Trevor's, is surprisingly nice once cleaned up and all that, plus she repainted the walls to her favorite Aqua blue, and bought a new Mattress. Well, Johnny bought it. His way of saying thanks for being a good sport.

* * *

**Admittedly, as a single guy myself, I probably would of gone to that strip club too.. Even though all it'll do is remind me how alone I am..**


	46. Chapter 46

Seras awake the next morning, having slept overtop the covers of her bed in the RV, as the white van could only do so much against the hot temperature, and the air conditoner was broken. Well, it would drain out all the power for the lights, the small TV, and hell, everything in the RV. A problem I had in real life when I had a RV I lived in for a summer, as the house was too crowded. I had a tv, but only set for gaming. And I had basically no wifi. So good with the bad.. But least it felt like my own place.

Anyway, Johnny's RV instead was set for TV, but GTA can only have limited channels anyway. When Seras woke up, she noticed it was still on, as she saw Lazlow on fame or shame. And she flipped it off as she got dressed for the day. Mainly just putting on pants, her white t-shirt she slept in was still clean enough in Seras's eyes. She doesn't have a lot of clothes truth be told. Or if she does, she seems to prefer the same types of outfits most times. At least it made moving her to the trailer much easier, as Carly and Johnny kept most of Seras's furniture as it was, even though Seras said they were free to remove all her stuff, but turned out they actually liked her design.

Seras stepped outside, going to her ex-house to get some coffee. Her blonde hair all messy. But in that way that's actually sort of attractive in that weird way. Hey worked enough for Pinkie that she actively goes for it, saying it's a style. Least that's what she says, but Johnny suspects she secretly just curls it but says she leaves it unkempt to try and be all hipster about it. Which would be a result of living with Lazlow. They even left on Seras's radio, the longer she stayed in Los Santos, VinewoodRadio became her favorite, and you can quitely hear _SHARK - CALIFORNIA GIRLS _playing from said station. Again quitely as it was relatively early in the morning. Around 9ish.

Seras heard snoring and sally Johnny asleep on the couch, he must of came home late or something. She even saw a empty JackDaniels still loosely in his grip. The TV was on, playing the funny Pißwasser song.

_Wake up the morning, drop a big ol' log_

_Out here, you ain't got time for nothing fruity like a jog_

_Marry a fat bitch, and die workin' like a dog!_

_Cowboys in the heartland, bankers in the city_

_We love cars, guns and big ol' plastic titties!_

_Lets grab a case of Pißwasser and drink for the U.S.A.!_

_Hey neighbors I'm sorry, we're partyin' real butch_

_Ya oughta speak English if you like it here so much!_

_Not Spanish, or Chinese, or British, and no fucking Dutch! Fuck the Dutch!_

_I said yeah, we're gonna keep them illegals out!_

_Guns and Pißwasser!_

_Yeah, that's what the party's all about!_

_Getting real drunk, puking face down_

_Billying and bobbin' while every kid's in town!_

_Drinking Pißwasser, fighting, getting real shitfaced tonight! Yeah!_

_I'm a patriotic American, that's my national right!_

Seras annoyedly flips off the TV, but Johnny bursts awake saying ''I'm watching that'', even though he was fast asleep. ''Mm hmm.'' Seras said tiredly, tossing the remote back to him as she heads to the coffee machine, pouring a cup. Johnny ends up flipping it back on, seeing Lazlow on fame or shame. But it's mostly in the background. ''Carly went to buy breakfast, saved you the last bagel and last bit of coffee.'' Johnny told her.

''Coarse she did.'' Seras chuckled, splitting said bagel in half, as it was loose enough for no knife. It's a plane white bagel, and Seras gets out some cream cheese out as it's in the toaster. ''Remind me to buy a second toaster for the RV, I think Pinkie kept the last one.'' She said, Johnny says he'll put it on a notepad.

* * *

Meanwhile on FAME OR SHAME, a scene taken from a privous story.

Lazlow: Welcome back, I'm Lazlow Jones. And this is Fame or Shame.

_(Viewers Poll: "was Lazlow 'ever' funny?"_

_A: Yes._

_B: No.)_

Lazlow: As usual we got deperatos performing. We got hasbeens judging them. And we got an anodyne hetrosexual hosting i-

Male Judge: When are you ever gonna bring back your hot sister?

_(Viewers Poll: "is Pinkie Jone hot?"_

_A: Yes._

_B. No. _

_C: Never heard of her.__)_

Lazlow: Like you stand a chance Hugh.

_(Audience laughs)._

Lazlow: Speaking of hasbeens here are our judges.. Hugh Harrison.. (points to female judge) Anita Mendoza.. (points to second male judge) And Imran Shinowa.

Hugh Harrison: Hey.. Who you calling a hasbeen, nobody likes you anyway.

Lazlow: I..

Hugh Harrison: Look at you.. What do they call that look?.. Two gays one cup?

_(Audience laughs)._

Anita Mendoza: (laughs) Ohh, you..

Lazlow: Yes.. Funny.

Lazlow: Let's just get to it.. Alight our next contestant is from the UK, or something.. Point is he's here to dance.. Like Tracy.

Imran: Of coarse you'd bring her up.

Lazlow: Hey, I didn't sleep with her!

_(Viewers Poll: "Did Lazlow sleep with Tracy De Santa?"_

_A: Yes_

_B: No)_

Lazlow: Now before we start.. _(shows water bottle)_ Remember to drink from the official water bottle of fame or sha-

Suddenly there's a gunshot fired into the air, the camera man turns to see Willis Huntley holding a silver M1911, and behind him a small full armoured swat team, with Carbine Rifles.

"May I interrupt?" Willis asked rhetorically, holding a badge in one hand. The M1911 in the other.

"Is this in the script?" Asked Hugh Harrison.

"Quite. He's hot." The Anita said, fixnig her redish blonde hair.

"Uhh, hello, officer" Lazlow said nervously.

Willis: Are you the same Lazlow who's brothers to Pinkie Jones?… Where is she?

Lazlow: I ain't no ra-_ (Willis points his gun at Lazlow)_.. She's backstage.

"Good boy." Willis said, and signals for one of the swat members to go check.

Officer Harry: I think I see her boss.

Willis: Are you su-

Lazlow, having slightly matured from when he sold her to Trevor, suddenly whacks Willis with a baseball bat to the back of the head, Willis falls to his knees. But in retaliation Harry fires a bullet right into Lazlo's neck. And Lazlow falls to the floor, bleeding out.

Imran (claps): Beautifully done!

Harry and 4 other men find Pinkie hiding backstage, Pinkie managing to kill one of them with a box cutter that she stabbed into their neck, and leaving it as she runs out the emergency exit, tricking the alarm by accident.

Harry and the remaining three shoot at her when she gets to her 4 wheeler but she manages to flee. ''After that ginger bitch!" Harry shouts and the 4 men get into a swat van, and begin chasing her 4 wheeler with one of the vans.

* * *

Willis and the other swat members end up leaving, Willis saying he's heading to a hospital in case Lazlow hit him somewhere important.

* * *

Awkward silence.

Hugh: That was weird... _(faces audience, holding burger)_ Almost as weird as not having a burger shot burger.. Yum yum.

ANNONCER: Burger shot. The official restaurant of fame or shame.

Lazlow: (weak) Help. Me.

Anita (referring to Willis): What a great actor. I say the detective gets Fame.

Hugh: I agree.

Imran: Meh, he was alright.

Lazlow (weak): Uhhhhhh.

* * *

_Michael [watching from his couch]; This show is weird. _


	47. Chapter 47

**I looked back.. I never actually got the part of how Carly and Seras met, just had them at the bar.. So read Balor's story LIFE STARTS NOW for that detail.. She used my orginal and only draft for how the two met..**

**Other than that I'm sorry this story is so messy.. It'll take far too long to go back and fix all the things that don't techinally make sense, and not sure if anyone cares by now.. Also Ivory didn't die in that early scene.. Just yet another story problem.. But hey, who cares anymore. I still have the entire plot and story all thrown together, as was my entire goal.. **

* * *

MANY YEARS LATER;

So obviously nothing yet became of Willis finding Pinkie, as she was still yet to actually find her, as meanwhile. The daughter's of Dash and Carly both grown up, now about 15/16. Ariena (Dash's daughter) is a rebellious girl who regularly fought with Dashlene and moved in with Packie brefly, but moved out when he ended up killing someone in defending from a pedophile, scaring her in the progress unfortuntely.

Eventually she moved back in with Dash and Niko, espically as Sally (who Ari prefers) wasn't up to the full responsiblity of raising her niece, despite Sally and Frank still in that huge house.

* * *

Ariena spends all her time with her cousin Sachi Townley, Carly's daughter. Carly often expresses concern that Ariena is a bad influence on Sachi. Sachi doesn't deni this, but says Ariena has trouble at school, gets into a lot of fights. So Sachi and her boyfriend Jamie might be Ari's only actual friends. Only ones that would put up with Ariena's often violent behavior.

Not helping this is when Ari's boyfriend was caughting cheating on her and ''went missing'' the day after.


	48. Chapter 48

**This can be arguably considered a better verison Ariena Lucia [story title], or at least it uses scenes from it.. **

* * *

Ariena and Sachi are seen in a local beerstore. Ariena is always wearing the same blue t-shirt matching some blue jeans, and old brown shoes much like Niko's. I don't have a direct outfit for Sachi, something shared with Sally. But I'm sure Balor does.. All I can say for sure is Sachi's a blonde [probably down to her back]. And she probably has Carly's eyes.

Ari has dark black hair down to her back. Orginally she didn't have a tattoo but now decided it might fit her. She has a LUCKY tattoo on her left back shoulder like the one Michael can get, though only a small few know about it much like Pinkie's tattoo. More commonly known is the one of her right upper arm, again like the one Michael can get. Guess they have the same taste in tattoos. Guess Sachi should have one too, one also on her left back shoulder, she two has a LUCKY tattoo, but Trevor's verison.. Just look at the tattoo palor on GTA wiki to see all the tattoos and find the ones I speak of.. If Balor has a better one she can go ahead.

Anyway, for the past 10 minutes Ariena's at the beerstore register, trying to saying ridiculous things like, "I'm a vampire, I only _look_ young". And even trying to pass off Carly's ID as Sachi's, even though the two still look quite different, and would never pass for each other.

* * *

Eventually Ariena is thrown out. Because she appearently tried to get violent when they still refused her. Because they're not as stupid as she seemed to hope they were.

"I really wish you would leave vampires out of this" Sachi said, helping her up.

"Why, because you mom knows one?" Ariena groaned.

"Yeah. Excatly" Sachi said.

"Whatever.. It was all I had. Not that _you_ were helping" Ariena groaned.

"Whatever cousin.. Are we done with this charade now?" Sachi asked.

"No way.. You still know where your dad keeps his alcohol?" Ariena asked excitedly.

"That's a bad idea Ari.. So I'm not serprised that it's _your _idea" Sachi said.

"You in or not?"

"Fine.. But Gerry is right, you need help." Sachi said. Referring to a classmate at they're school.

"Ohh, don't act like you don't love it" Ariena smirked.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER;

Carly's sister Blake came to check on Sera's old house in Strawberry now being Johnny's and Carly's, only to find Ariena and Sachi carrying several six packs of Pisswisser. And a AppleJack Whiskey.

"Ariena you know this makes you kind of a hypercrite right?.. You hate your mom for drinking too much, but..."

"Anything to be a rebel. Now hurry before somebody sees u-"

As if on Q. Blake walks over.

"What are you doing Sachi?"

"... Stealing beer and drinking at the beach underage" Sachi said, matter-of-factly.

Ariena groaned, preparing to be in trouble. But instead Blake simply pauses for a while, taking one of the beers.

"... Okay, have fun." Blake said, walking back out.

Ariena and Sachi look at each other, somewhat cunfused.

_Blake (voice): Call me if you need to hid from the cops. _

"W -Will do" Ariena said, and they leave the house. Neither have a car. But luckily for them the beach they wanted was in walking distance. Jamie ends up meeting them there.


	49. Chapter 49

_Maybe I will show how Seras and and Carly met.. Plus some other stuff.. Mostly about Roland.._

_It was back in 2013. Seras had recently moved to Los Santos to forget about Intergra's death, and her home town being destoried._

_She ends up rejoining the police force. Making two partners, known only as Pete and Roland. Both revealing to be married, Pete even has a young daughter. Though Seras is mostly indifferent when hearing about it at this stage of her life, often switching the topic to about work. _

_They are together about 2 weeks, and work well. But one day they find Carly left for dead and crawling out of a hole when Seras was driving after Johnny for unrelated reasons. Pete and Roland run over and convince Seras to take Carly to a hospital. Ironically Seras did not seem to give a shit about Carly when they first met. As her reaction to Carly's injury is that of indifference._

_''Lets get her out of here, she's reminding me too much of Ash.'' Pete said nervously._

_''Good idea, plus this place gives me the creeps.'' Roland added, carrying the wounded Carly and putting her in the back of Seras's green Bodhi truck that she drove from the UK in.. Somehow XD_

_''H Hurry.. T They aren't far.'' Carly said weakly. Pete heads over to the front of the truck, grabbing the GPS inside it._

_''Alright, I'll reroute the GPS to a nearest hospita-'' Suddenly Pete is shot dead, blood spraying inside the truck, and Carly whimpers, even in her near dead state, she knew what happened. She hides herself better in the back of the truck._

_Roland panicks, hiding behind the opposite side of the truck, but Seras once again continues her lack of serious reactions. Really shows how Carly truly made Seras a positive person again. Otherwise she'll just be a bitter woman who doesn't even take pride in being a cop anymore. Her childhood dream. For this she simply just stands there when two of the gangsters that attacked Carly show up. One has a shotgun that was clearly fired just then. The other, George, has just a handgun. _

_''Give her up blondie, or we're kill you two.'' George threatened smugly._

_''She's police business now.'' Seras said, deadpan. _

_The one with the shotgun cocks said gun and steps closer._

_''Just hand us the gir-''_

_Suddenly Seras shoots him with a Colt Python or 44 Magnum, one of the above. As well as wounding George, who manages to flee back into the car they had._

_Roland pops back out, even having a MP5 the whole time._

_''Thanks for the help.'' Seras sassed. ''I panicked.'' Roland admitted. Seras just rolls her eyes. _

* * *

_Seras and Roland take Carly to a hospital. Where she immediately points her gun at Johnny when he ran in, but Carly awakens and ease things up. Seras says she was chasing ''some dumb biker speeding and blasting loud music'' when they found Carly. Who giggles to herself at knowing it was Johnny. Espically by his nervous facial reaction. _

_As we know, Carly and Seras slowly become friends. To the point Carly sees Seras as a better mom for her than Amanda [Seras is actually 53 despite still looking like she does in the orginal Hellsing, though even than, it's never explained how she got her arm and blue eyes back]. _

_Meanwhile Roland and his unnamed wife end up adopting Ash, Pete's daughter. _

_Michael ends up involving Seras in the Norton/Steve thing. Where she ends up killing Karen/Michelle when attacking the IAA building with him. Not that they met each other, was just a coincidence._

_Roland remains a minor character here and there. Shown as remaining Seras's ally. And by the time of Michael's rescue from the chinesse, Roland's a full member of the team._

_However, during said rescue, just after they free Michael [and Pinkie], Roland suffers a fate based on Sean's in red dead redemption. Where it's a sudden headshot right out of nowhere. He ends up left there amongst the dead. Least for now. I'm sure one of them collected him later on._

_Ash is never mentioned, but assumably neither was Roland's wife. As Carly didn't even know he had one, Seras never mentioned it. Or anything about him really. __Like Pete, Seras was strangely indifferent about his death.. Least that we saw. _

* * *

Ariena, Jamie, and Sachi do indeed sneak to a beach to underage drink, but they are found by a corrupt cop, who somehow decides to frame them by planting some cocaine he found onto them. Ariena drunkenly talks back to him and earns a backhand slap and he pulls out a M1 Pistol and prepares to shoot her. Suddenly there's a loud gunshot and the corrupt cop himself is shot though the head, and falls dead. Seras appears, holstering her Magnum. ''That did not feel good.'' Seras said to herself, showing to be on duty.

''He was corrupt.'' Ariena replied, surprisingly unfazed.

''Yeah, but was uniform.'' Seras replied.

''Anyway, lets go, I'm taking you kids home.'' Seras added,


	50. Chapter 50

Meanwhile Carly ended up finding Max at a resturant she was going to for brunch, who himself was already eating some eggs and bacon, wearing a green polo shirt snd some new shorts he bought, simliar to Michael's blue ones, only light green. Plus some chocolate milk. Yeah, he still drinks chocolate milk in this XD. Carly aks him about his tme in Los Sabntos, Max saying it's helping him forget Michelle.

While on the topic of Michelle though, suddenly Ivory Smith hmself bursts into the building _[his earlier death isn't canon anymore]_. Proving himself as just as bad as he was when killing Michelle and Rose, Ivory begins yelling at Carly about being late at money he's owed, and straight up punches her. Max just awkwardly sits there, not getting involved. But that changes when Ivory address's Ivory by name, and Max suddenly reconsizes him.

Out on nowhere, Max suddenly shoves his fork into Ivory's hand, locking Ivory on the table. It's right there that Ivory sees Max, and actual fear strikes Ivory's face. Max smirks at him when seeing this, suddenly jabbing his knife into Ivory's upper arm, and Ivory screams out in agony, making Carly actually uncomfortable as she steps away from the booth table, Ivory's face falling on her pancakes. Which she barely got to eat, unlike Max and his eggs. ''Guess I'll have to stop by a fast food place.'' Carly said to herself, as she was still hungry, and the food is ruined.

''You think I wouldn't find you!?" Max screamed.

''C Carly owes me mon-"

"I don't care about Carly.. You killed my fucking family!" Carly herself awkwardly leaves. By the time she gets back to her bike, she sees Max violently toss Ivory into that red comet car Max stole from Friedlander. And Max speeds off, Carly could hear the song from Third Way ending,_ Favored Nation - The Setup._

''Sir, you didn't pay!'' The server ran out, but Max was gone. Carly giggled and hopped back off her Double T bike, walking over to him. ''I'll pay if you make me new pancakes, I never got to eat mine.''

''Deal.'' The server replied, a rare thing to agree too, but I'm sure seeing her black eye was a big factor. Carly follows him back inside, having stolen Ivory's wallet during the commotion. Cash is cash, they won't know.

* * *

Max ends up calling Friedlander on his way to Floyd's former house, but now Max's. Max saying he's starting to feel better in this new city. But Friedlander gives his usual lack of any actual advice, and goes on about having to buy a new car, and somehow making this about Max's parents. Max just hangs up on him.

Max drags the now tied up Ivory inside Max's mostly empty apartment, minus some pizza boxes, Max saying he can finally have a use for the blowtorch he found in Floyd's garage.

''Michelle was a whore!" Ivory screamed, despite it being the last thing one should do in the situration. Max actually smiles in response.

"Oh you want to start straight away huh?" Max said, disturbingly calm.

"Michelle offered to blow me, but I didn't want the crabs and..."

Remaining unnervingly calm, Max lifts up Ivory, and throws him back down the stairs to the garage.

"Lets see how long you can last." Max said, walking down himself, grabbing the blow torch he now left uptop them. Near the door.

* * *

**Fittingly disturbing death for my few GTA villans [not counting DEMONS] to be labeled as ''complete monster'' [villains lacking any redeeming or sympathic traits, and are simply evil for the sake of it].. The others being Micah from the RDR crossover, all the Farcry 3 villains, and Tom McKenny, well, maybe, in this verison he dies in his second appearence, so barely is character..**

**On a lighter note, Max must have touble pooping, all he ever seems to eat is pizza. XD**


	51. Chapter 51

Seras returns Ariena and Sachi over to Michael's house, hoping Carly would be there, but she was not.

A new detail for Ariena, is she has blue highlights in her hair. It's easy to guess her favorite color, as she normally wears blue jeans and a matching blue t-shirt. Plus old light brown boots, or sometimes flip flops.

Seras knocks on the door, but nobody was home. However suddenly Amanda pulls up, wearing her yoga outfit and a Sun Visor Cap. Seras sighs, but figures Amanda will have to do it, even though they still don't get along very well, Amanda has that effect on people.

''Amanda, I have to tell you something...''

Amanda is immediately rude, but Seras wasn't really surprised, and just kinda waits for Amanda to finish, eventually managing to tell Amanda about the kids having been found underage drinking. But Amanda of coarse overreacts. And worse, it's shown Amanda has issues with Ariena, putting the blame directly on her. Treating her even worse that Carly.

''Hey, you need to calm down.'' Seras started, but Amanda rudely interrupts her with ''Shut up Tenpenny!'' directed at Seras herself.

''Who?" Seras asked confusedly.

Amanda never explains this and just kinda shoos Seras away, never really thanking her for bringing them home. Though again Seras wasn't serprised.

"Who the fuck is Tenpenny?!" Sachi asked before seeing Michael come outside from all the yelling, Seras drove off in her on duty cop car, just as Carly ironically pulled up on her bike.

''Amanda, what now?'' Carl groaned.

''The Brit said the kids were underage drinking, and I know it was Ariena's idea, she's a bad influence.. If that drunken skank wants to spread her habits to her daughter, fine, but she won't drag my children down with her!" Amanda cried.

"Hey, don't talk about my mother like that!" Ariena growled. Likely in a _''nobody insults her but me''_ fashion.

"No, she's worse than Carly, the fact that drunk even had you is amazing.'' Amanda snapped.

Ariena reached her breaking point, punching Amanda in the stomach.

"Fuck you bitch!" Ariena shouts.

Unfortunately this only pisses Amanda off, and she punches Ariena straight in the eye, knocking her over, and leaving a black eye. Even kicking her as she's kneeled down.

Carly runs over and slaps Amanda in the face, telling her off. But Michael intervenes before a full on fist fight breaks out, pulling the two inside to cool things down. Sachi kneels down to poor Ariena, offering to hug her, but Ariena is actually enraged and storms inside. Sachi tells her not to fight Amanda, however Ariena goes upstairs to the bedroom. 'What the...' Sachi thought, following her.

* * *

Ariena ends up storming up to Amanda's and Michael's bedroom, without explaining why, she began putting on Amanda's coat, mumbling_ ''I'll show her who she's messing with''. _Taking Amanda's sunglasses as well. As well as Michael's backpack, and his mask from Blitz Play. Odd she'll steal from Mike as well, because Michael never did anything to her. Was always nice to her.

"Ari? why you dressed like grandm-"

Ariena wordlessly grabs Sachi by the arm, pulling her with her as Ariena heads back downstairs, taking keys to Amanda's car and walks back outside, as she and Carly are heard shouting in the kitchen. Michael is still playing the ironic role of peacekeeper.

"You don't ever put your hands on my daughter or my niece, bitch!" Carly retorted

''To be fair, she never touched Sachi.'' Michael admitted.

"Well she ti-.. Wait, where are the girls?" Carly replied.

Suddenly Amanda's car speeds off, blasting Vinewood radio.

"My car!" Amanda shouts, making Carly hide a smirk.

* * *

"Keep the engine running." Ari replied, putting on a black bandana to cover her face. And grabbing a small SNS pistol Amanda kept in the glove department of her car, just in case.

''Fine, I'll be your getaway.. But this is the last time.'' Sachi groaned.

"You say that every time, now put this on and wait here.. I stole it from Michael.'' Ariena said, tossing Sachi something from the backpack.. The smoking monkey mask from Blitz Play. Sachi sighs and puts on the mask so nobody would recognize her.

* * *

Ariena enters a store Amanda frequents, dressed, black bandana over her face and the sunglasses over her eyes. Ari also ted her hair to imitate Amanda's bun, but her hair still had blue highlights. Which Ariena forgot about until attention was brought to it.

''Hey Amanda, you do something new with your hair?" the cashier asked, Ariena has no reply to that, instead immediately pulls out the SNS pistol from behind her back.

"Give me all you got Joe!" Ariena cried, reading the man's name tag.

''Whoa, what the fuck Mrs De Santa?!'' Joe cried, throwing his hands up.

''Money, now!'' Ariena cried, doing a fairly good impression of Amanda's voice to help with the setup.

Joe opens the register as Ariena throws him the backpack she brought, she had to improvise in that regard.

''You won't get away with this Amanda, I know where you live!''

''Than you know where to discuss this.'' Ariena said, firing near him to make him go faster.

''Okay, okay, jesus!'' Joe cries, pouring the register money in the backpack and tossing it to her, Ariena grabs the bag and runs off as cops are heard. She dives into the back of Amanda's car as Sachi had already started the car, and Sachi is surprisingly good at escaping the cops, Sachi removing her mask once they do.

''Smells in that thing.'' Sachi said, tossing the mask on the front seat, as Ariena was still the back, also unmasked, and untying her hair so it fell down straight again.

''You gotta admit, that was fun.''

''Yes, you love thrill seeking.. But normal people go skydiving, or shark cage diving.'' Sachi said dryly.

''You know I'm scared of both sharks and heights.''

''Yet not bullets.'' Sachi sassed.

''Whatever.. Now we wait.'' Ariena replied.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Amanda is seen reading a newspaper in the townley house. Sitting on the couch. ''This is a rather shocking Family Circus.'' she said, which a Family Guy reference.

Out of fucking nowhere, a Swat team bursts though the windows, scaring her half to death, all of them armed to the teeth. ''THERE SHE IS!'' The lead one shouts.

''What the fuck...'' Amanda starts, only to get taser gunned and knocked to the ground, where they handcuff her. In Los Santos they apparently don't need evidence or proof it was actually her.. Which Ariena must have known.

''Michael, MICHAEL HELP!'' Amanda screamed.

Michael is seen in his bedroom, reading a playboy magazine, even though he's already married to a arguably very beautiful woman.

_"MICHAEL! HELP ME MICHAEL! MICHAEL!"_

"No, of coarse they aren't as beautiful as you Amanda." Michael replied, not listening.

"MICHAEL GET DOWN HERE..." Suddenly Amanda is gagged by the mouth, and she's carried off. Sachi walks in, having driven over to get something she forgot at the house. Sachi probably has a standard car. Same with Ariena. Odd that they are old enough to drive, but not too drink. Unless they_ aren't. _Ariena already stole drinks and robbed a place. So driving without a licence seems very in character. Espically if they still had Amanda's car.

"Out of the way kid, we have a warrent for your mothers arrest.'' the swat leader told Sachi, who moves away from the door. holding a soda she still had from burgershot. Probably had lunch there, as it was around that time.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked in fake concern. Amanda yells from the gag, but only makes mumble sounds. Likely Amanda knew it was Ariena, she's a bitch, but she's not stupid.

''She robbed a clothing store.'' The swat man replied.

"Yikes, what terror that she, and she alone, has caused to this town.'' Sachi replied.

"Indeed, criminals make me sick." the cop replied, and they all left with Amanda. Sachi sighs in relief once they leave. Dialing Ariena after grabbing the sweater she forgot here. Speaking of, she probably still lives with Carly and Johnny in the house in Strawberry they borrowed off Seras. Cause it's techinally still her's.


	52. Chapter 52

**I always imagined teen or adult Ariena voiced by Nancy Cartweight.. That's right, Bart Simpson himself.. But as her normal voice.. If any chapter were to show why I picked Nancy, it'll have to be this one..**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER;

Amanda De Santa is seen in a unflattering for her, orange jumpsuit. She and some other prisoners are all cleaning up liter. A few guards watching over, including a on duty Seras. Who kept her uniform from London. A light blue t-shirt and and dark blue pants matching a small tie on her t-shirt. Well more of a polo shirt. Her new police badge pinned to her shirt two.

"Speed up missy." Seras snapped at Amanda and shoves her a little. Clearly still mad at how she treats Carly. Amanda growls, unafraid of the fact Seras is a vampire. Truthfully one of Amanda's more positive traits is that she doesn't treat Seras's differently because she's a vampire. And treats Seras equal to her actual age, as everyone got use to that by now.

''Fuck off Brit, your not so perfect, Carly would take _anyone _over me.'' Amanda admitted.

''You beat on her. No wonder she wanted me adopting her.'' Seras growled.

''Yes, everything's my fault. Michael's the one always putting her in dangerious sturations.'' Amanda whined.

''Sure your husband's reckless.. Hell, if he didn't get his stupid ass captured by the chinesse, my friend would be still alive... But your a bad mother.'' Seras said, hinting some anger to mike from the pause. But not as much.

"She's a mistake!" Amanda yelled. Seras slaps her.. By instinct judging by Seras's surprised reaction to her own actions. This enrages Amanda, but before she can do anything back at her suddenly Carly herself pulled up on her motorcycle. A blue DoubleT.

''Oh look who it is.'' Amanda sassed. ''Relax Amanda, I only came to check in on you.'' Carly admitted.

''Whatever, only one I hate more thaan you two is Ar-''

As if on Q, Ariena Lucia/Bellic pulls up in Amanda's car, playing a GTA4 song _**Blonde Acid Cult- Shake It Loose**_. Go to Radio Broker as either Johnny and Luis, it's the one that goes _''I'm a lonely girl''_.

''Hey Manda, shame you had to go rob that place!'' Ariena shouts over the loud music, before she laughs smugly.

''It's A-Manda!'' Amanda snaps angrily.

''Whatever granny. Missed a spot!'' Ariena shouts, throwing a crunched up Burgeshot bag at Amanda, hitting her softly on the head. Ariena laughs louder.

''Brit, arrest her that bitch! She set me up, she fucking set me up, I know she did!'' Amanda shouts, grabbing Seras by the shirt. Seras pushes her off with a firm 'no'.

''She fucking framed me!'' Amanda shouts angrily.

''Aww don't feel bad Manda. Love the orange. Brings out the _bitch _in your eyes!'' Ariena mocked.

Amana screams in anger, suddenly grabbing Seras's colt python from her holster and fires it at Ariena, who immediately takes cover under the car. Even driving off. Though giving Amanda the finger,

''Shots fired!'' shouts one of the other guards, and suddenly one pulls out a tazer gun, shooting Amanda who falls to the ground, flopping like a fish. Seras awkwardly pick her gun back up.

''Victoria, why'd she have your gun!?'' one of the guards shouts angrily.

''She caught me off guard, okay.'' Seras repled.

''Whatever, someone take De Santa back to her cell, the rest of you keep working.'' the guard ordered. Carly grabs Seras's arm, taking her to a private corner. ''Listen.. Mom.. I came to tell you. You can have your house back.'' Carly said.

''What, why?'' Seras asked.

''Well, Johnny and I have been saving up. And we should get our place, still feels like we're stealing yours. Hell, it still has your designs and some old photos of yoou. So we bought our own. It's place down in Harmony, it's really nice.. I came to see if you'd wanna see it Seras.''

''Coarse.. But after work.. Wait til about 5pm. gotta work late on fridays, espically with Roland dead.'' Seras replied, Carly nodes, hugs her and drives off. Saying she'll wait at Cluckin Bell around the time, saying that while Carly herself isn't big on the place, she knows Seras is, it's all Seras seems to eat. And she drives off, but to another location.

''Your have to stay in the RV like usual for now though, the new place is not ours yet, and Sachi's still with us.'' Carly said before leaving, Seras nodes.


End file.
